One, Two, Three
by cass14
Summary: Glee/Pretty Little Liars Crossover- Brittana/Emily. When Paige breaks up with Emily and leaves her heart broken, Santana and Brittany take the spare room to help pay rent, but end up helping Emily with more than she expected. Heavily Brittana to begin with,give it a go, I think you will like it Brittana Puritans, no need to have watched Pretty Little Liars to read this :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, so I've started a new fic, I absolutely loved writing the last one and I adore Brittana, so while this is heavily Brittana and Glee it's also mixed in with the Pretty Little Liars universe too, so if you're not watching that show, you should be! ;)**

**Although you don't have to have watched it to read this story, anyways, let me know what you think, I will try to post fics as often as I can.**

**It's Brittana/ Emily, but you have to read to find out what's gonna happen ;p**

**This story is told from different people's view points, just to keep things interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_**One, two, Three**_

_Aria_

Aria sighed as she watched Emily power walk past the kitchen, barely giving her and her best friends a goodbye glance.

"Well, she's in a better mood, at least she's going to class on time today, that's progress right?" sighed Hanna, as she sipped on her coffee and flipped through the latest issue of Vogue.

"Yeah, if progress is functioning like a normal human, then yeah, I guess she's on the verge of that," Spencer rolled her eyes, turning over the morning paper and sipping her coffee.

Aria listened to her two best friends bicker about Emily's well being. She honestly had no idea what to do for her best friend, ever since Emily caught her girlfriend of two years, Paige cheating on her two weeks ago, she had completely changed, she didn't want to hang out with them or anyone, she just wanted to be in her room, listening to angry music. All three of them had tried different things, but as yet none of their efforts had paid off.

Aria was glad Paige had moved out straight after Emily had caught them in their bed, she couldn't believe Paige had, had the gall to do something like that to Emily, to all of them, in their house, that they shared, anyone of them could have walked in on them and that would have put ridiculous pressure on all of their relationships. Why she just didn't end it with Emily, Aria had no idea, that's the worst thing someone can do, blatantly cheat on someone in their own home. Emily didn't deserve that, she was the sweetest girl she knew, always doing everything to make others happy, poor Em, Aria thought, frowning.

She honestly thought Paige loved Emily and she thought she had gotten to know Paige pretty well over the last year they lived together, especially since their room was right next to hers, she knew the girls pretty well, knew how happy they always were around each other, she just couldn't understand it.

Emily had yet to broach the subject with them, she had barely said a single word to any of them, stuck in her own head constantly. It was becoming worse than when Spencer found out the truth about her ex-Toby, all those years ago.

She had tried to take Emily out to get her mind off of it to a poetry slam, but all Emily did was sigh and sip her way through mountains of tea, cursing all the happy couples in the room. Other than that outing a few nights ago, the swimmer had been pretty much going to swim practice, going to uni and work, before coming home and slamming her door.

"At least she wasn't listening to Hole all night, I mean, surely the Jezabels are a little less angry, a little more mellow, that's progress right?" Aria stated, trying to bring back some positive vibes to the conversation.

"Pretty sure that still identifies as angry lesbian music Aria, but nice try, I think we're going to have to bring it up tonight, it's the only night all of us spend together and are definitely free and I think it just needs to be said quickly, you know, like ripping off a band aid" Spencer stated, sipping her coffee again, her face forming a frown.

"Why did we agree to only let our parents pay for school related stuff and not take your parents up on their spare house, Spence? This whole work and paying rent thing sucks!" Hanna stated dramatically, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"You know that would have come back to bite us, I wanted out of Rosewood, just as much as you two did, the less connections the better, plus I feel like an adult having to pay rent, having to eat $2 meals and shop at more interesting stores, it's a true college experience!" Spencer defended their decision in an upbeat tone.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "you mean it's a poor experience," she stated dramatically.

"Well at least there's been nothing from A in the year we have been here, that's definitely worth all the trouble in my books," Aria stated.

"Aria, you totally jinxed us! If I get a text from A today I will know who to blame," Hanna said loudly, standing up to clean her coffee cup.

The girls had all moved to Brooklyn to a shared house, all the girls managing to get into schools in New York, all quick train and bus rides from their place. It was perfect, well it had been pretty perfect, Hanna was only there a couple nights, staying with her boyfriend Caleb in New Jersey every few weekends, him coming to theirs every other, Spencer was seeing some boy she did law at Columbia with, John, Aria had only met him twice, so she was barely home. Which left Aria the house most of the time, as Paige and Emily would usually stick to their room when they were home, she had pretty different hours to the swimmers and with her boyfriend, Ezra, teaching in Boston, she liked to be home to Skype with him most nights or if he came to visit, they were big time home bodies.

Sure the girls spent some weekends together and saw each other most days, always having dinner, Tuesday nights every week, but the reason the whole arrangement worked was that they had their own lives, so there was hardly any arguing. That was until Paige royally fucked up and now they were one short for paying rent, with the rent only paid up for another month.

Aria sighed, she really had no idea if Emily and Paige would get back together, she really didn't see how there could ever be trust in a relationship again after one person did something like that to the other. She didn't think they had even spoken, so she doubted that. Even so, they still needed to have at least one more person move in, but she really didn't want a random in their house, the idea of that kind of creeped her out.

They had an attic that had a bathroom and a built in closet, it was pretty cool, but the girls had only been using it for space, as there were enough rooms in the house for all of them, but if they emptied it out they could probably get someone in there paying rent, who though?

At that moment, Aria's phone started vibrating, all the girls looked at it in horror, thinking Aria had jinxed them and A was messaging them, before it vibrated again. A phone call, Phew!

"It's just my mom, I'll talk to you guys later, Tuesday taco and tequila night still in effect? Who's turn is it?" Aria stated, looking straight at Hanna who rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry Aria, I got it this time," Hanna stated dramatically, Aria just smiled and answered her phone.

"Hey Ma, what's up? How's boy toy?" Aria asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hello to you to Aria, so lovely to hear your voice, finally, this week and Jeremy is fine, thanks for asking," Ella said, immune to her daughter's teasing.

"Mom we spoke on Friday and it's Tuesday, you were going to Miami with your bestie for the weekend, I wasn't going to call you in the middle of that, I know how you two are when you get together, didn't want to disturb that, plus I saw where she tagged you two in, so I was keeping my facebook eye on you two crazy moms," Aria said with a smile in her voice, Ella chuckled at her daughter.

"When did you become the mother? Watching my moves via facebook?" Ella asked with another laugh.

"Since were both dating guys about the same age and I have zero dollars and am being a responsible uni student and you're just a carefree girl up to no good, that's when," Aria finished, she really loved teasing her mother.

Ella gave a small uncomfortable cough, before laughing again, "Anyways, It was a really good weekend, Maribel is a little addicted to tagging on facebook, I think it annoys her daughter, that's why she does it. Speaking of which, have you seen her around town?" Ella asked curiously.

"Santana? No, we may live in the same city, but that's where the similarities end, plus I doubt I would even know what she looks like, I think the last time I saw her was like, six years ago? Was it? On our Lopez-Montgomery Washington trip?" Aria asked as she grabbed her bag and exited their shared house, walking towards the train station.

"Wow, has it been that long? Well she goes to Julliard, she's been living on campus housing and hates it, on that note, did you find someone to move in with you all? How's Emily?" Ella asked, a concerned tone to her voice.

"Emily, is well...I'm worried, she won't speak to us at all, she locks herself in her room, goes to class and work and stuff, but other than that, she won't talk at all so we haven't had the chance to bring up that uncomfortable discussion yet, but I think we're going to try tonight, we really have to, rent is due in like one more month. Who knows how long it will take to find someone we all like and it's going to hurt way too much if we have to pay that extra person's rent," Aria sighed as she swiped her metro card and walked along to the platform.

"Well, I know Santana is looking for a room to rent, at least you will know her and it won't be a total stranger," Ella stated

"Yeah that's true, although I kind of feel like I don't know her, I just remember her being really loud and always having something witty or smart arse to say and always trying to pick up guys, she used to hang with you and Maribel more than me, we didn't really mesh," Aria stated, trying to remember what the other girl was like.

"Yeah she is a pretty big loud mouth, I think her and Hanna would probably get along, but Maribel says she is a lot calmer these days, a lot less angry and reasonable. She came out and has a girlfriend, Maribel thinks that was what use to make her act so crazy around guys and act like such a bitch. But anyway, it's an option, see what the other girls say. As with Emily, I honestly think she just needs time to process everything, she probably doesn't want to talk about it or can't move past it until she has figured it out for herself, it is a lot to get through," Ella finished, with a sad sigh.

"Yeah, I guess your right Mom, you never really know someone or what someone's relationship is, even when you see them together every day, I guess you and dad were the same, it really sucks to see her this sad, but yeah I'll tell the girls what you said and we will try and give her that space. In the mean time I will bring up Santana tonight at dinner. When we get to bring up that awkward discussion, should be super comfortable, " Aria exhaled and rubbed her eyes as her train finally arrived and she stepped on and moved to a free seat.

"Good Luck Aria, you know if it's too soon I am more than happy to help you out, I'm sure the other girls parents are too, we understand you all want to support yourselves, but the offers there," Ella reassured her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, we know. I should go, got some readings to finish before class, I'll call you and let you know how tonight went, could you message me Santana's number, just in case the girls like the idea?" Aria asked her Mom as she juggled her phone, her books and her bag.

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll talk to you soon, Love you."

"Love you too Mom, chat soon," Aria said hanging up and pushing her phone into her bag. Sighing she pulled her book from her bag, opening it she flipped through the pages until she came to where she was up to, immersing herself in Victorian England, to hopefully get her mind to stop worrying about her best friend and her room mate problems.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Super short I know, but I promise a chapter tomorrow or maybe sooner, just stick with me, think you will really like the story ;p**

**So... What did everyone think? Let me know :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**MsTorcuata - Thanks for being the first to review! I promise I will do my best not to let you down x**

**Catlover10808 - You will just have to read and see ;) (I know, I'm evil)**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-**

_Spencer_

"So you're saying we don't bring it up at all, we just ignore that it happened?" Spencer asked, sounding anything but pleased with the idea.

"Just for now Spence, I don't mean forever, Mom suggested that until she was ready to talk about it, people confronting her and asking her about how she was feeling was pushing her further away from wanting to talk about it. So until she is ready to talk we leave it and let her come to us, when she's ready," Aria stated, sounding convinced of her own argument.

"Ok," Spencer said rubbing her eyes in frustration and anger at the whole situation, no, not the situation, at Paige, that girl deserved, well, Spencer could think of a lot of things, but none of them would help Emily.

"I'll give ignoring the elephant in the room a try, but we have to talk about getting a new roommate, there is barely anything in the attic, it would be easy to clean out and they would have their own bathroom, so we may be able to crank up their rent a bit more than ours," Spencer stated, writing down figures on a piece of paper, Hanna rolled her eyes as she handed each of the girls a corona with fresh lime and put their sombrero's on the table.

Ever since they had moved in together over a year ago, they had, had a Tuesday night tradition to wear sombrero's, drink tequila and corona's and eat Mexican food, it was the only night they all had together, consecutively each week and allowed them to actually catch up and see each other.

All the girls loved the sombrero's, except for Hanna, who always tried to weasel out of wearing hers. Spencer reached for her sombrero and put it on unconsciously, Aria quickly followed, Hanna picked hers up the same way she did every time, looking at it as if it was going to bite her and carefully placed it over her well manicured hair with a sigh.

The girls sat in comfortable silence as each one began to ponder who they could ask to be their roommate.

Spencer really had no idea who to ask to take up the position of new roommate, she had a few friends at school but none who she deemed room mate material. She was tempted to ask her boyfriend, of eight months, John, to move in with them, but she didn't think John would want to move in with a bunch of girls or that the girls would want a man living in their very girly, very tight knit house. Even though a partner had lived with them, she didn't think bringing in another one would be a good idea, plus they had all known Paige for years and she was a girl too.

Spencer had wanted John to move in for a couple weeks now, or atleast stay over, but didn't want to upset the balance, the other girls had been with their partners for years and everyone knew each other really well, bringing in the new guy was daunting. He had met their friends and all their partners twice, but she didn't think that was enough of a meeting to warrant him moving in.

Maybe if they moved to the attic it wouldn't be so bad, they would have their privacy and be separate from the main house. Spencer sighed, she really had no idea if eight months was too early to talk about moving in together or if John would even want to move in with her at all, he had a loft apartment in the east village, why would he cram into a house full of women further from school?

Oh well it was an option at any rate, she hadn't heard the other girls mention anything about friends they would want to move in, so unless they got a stranger it may be there only option at the moment.

Spencer looked up as the front door opened and Emily walked in, barely acknowledging them, she took off upstairs, her swimming bag over her shoulder.

Spencer and Hanna shared twin eye rolls, as all three girls stood to follow the swimmer to her room.

Aria put out her hands, "stop, we can't all bombard her, leave her for a couple minutes, if she doesn't come down, I will go up and get her to come to dinner, ok," Aria stated, as all three girls sat back down and sipped on their corona's.

The girls all sat in silence, playing with the labels on their beers, clearly all deep in their own thoughts, after five minutes, Emily's music started playing and all three girls looked at each other. Aria stood and went to the fridge, grabbing a fresh beer and putting some lime into it, she walked back past the girls and up to Emily's room.

"I'm not sure how well I'm going to handle trying to ignore something like this Spence, she is absolutely heartbroken, she seriously has had the worst luck with girlfriends, Maya being murdered by a crazy obsessed guy, Samara, being pushed away by A, now Paige, cheating on her with another girl in her own bed, if Emily ever dates again, I will be amazed," Hanna stated, taking a long swig from her beer.

"I know Hanna, I just wish there was something we could do to get her to talk to us, or anybody really," Spencer stated, taking just as big of a swig as Hanna.

After nearly fifteen minutes of Hanna fumbling around in the kitchen, making nachos and burritos and Spencer opening her second beer, Aria eventually emerged with a disgruntled looking Emily in tow, Emily with an empty beer in her hand and Aria's only half drunk.

Spencer immediately got up and went to the fridge, grabbing another beer and slipping some lime into it, before handing it to Emily, who gave her a half smile, before crossing her arms and sitting down at the table, completely ignoring her sombrero.

Hanna came out moments later with Nachos and put it in the middle of the table as the girls sat down, each trying to not stare at Emily, who was picking at the label on her bottle of beer, which she had half drunk already.

"How was swimming practice Em?" Hanna asked, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Fine," Emily shrugged, sculling the rest of her second beer, before standing up to get another. Hanna and Spencer gave Aria a look, who's eyes opened wide shrugging at the other girls, clearly at a loss as to what to do.

Spencer sighed as Emily came back into the room and took another sip from her beer, and half heartedly nibbling on a corn chip.

"So, we um, have just been talking about, um, maybe emptying the attic and ah, finding a roommate who would be interested in living up there," Spencer said awkwardly, looking directly at Emily, to watch for her reaction, Emily just shrugged a non committal, "fine," falling from her lips.

"Is there anyone you can think of who would be interested in rooming with us?" Aria asked softly.

Emily just shrugged.

Spencer was about to mention John, when Aria started speaking.

"Well, you all know my mom's best friend Maribel," the girls all nodded, Maribel was hilarious, whenever she came to visit Ella, she would have way too much wine and tell the girls drunken stories from her and Ella's past. She was one of the nicest and most easy going adults Spencer knew, especially compared to her parents stuck up friends.

"So, her daughter goes to school at Julliard and Maribel mentioned to mom she was looking to move out of campus housing, I haven't seen her in years, but mom says she has calmed down a bit from her crazy bitchy high school days, just an idea," Aria stated, shrugging her shoulders and grabbing a corn chip, taking pixie like bites from the edges.

Spencer was glad she hadn't mentioned John, it would probably not go over well, a guy thrown into the mix and a partner at any rate, that's all Emily needed to see at the moment.

"I think that's a great idea Aria, I honestly don't know anyone at school I would want to room with, all the girls at uni are bitches and most of them have private lofts anyway," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, all the girls from college are kind of nuts, the crazy drunken stories they tell are, ew! Wouldn't want to walk in on any of them at home, they are fun to go out with, but to live with, hell no!" Hanna stated, dipping a corn chip into some guacamole and munching it happily.

"What do you think Ems?" Aria asked softly.

"Whatever, sounds fine," Emily stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ookey, do you want to ring Maribel's daughter and talk to her, here's about the monthly rent she would pay for the attic," Spencer stated, pointing to the piece of paper.

"Wait, are we going to meet her first? What is she like Aria?" Hanna asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, like I said, it's been a few years since I last saw her, her names Santana, she was a cheerleader at high school, whenever we went away she spent the whole time sneaking away to talk on her phone to her best friend or to try and sleep with boys or to get drunk, she was kind of a bitch. She got along really well with my Mom and Maribel but I didn't really talk to her. Maribel says she has calmed down a lot and is really focused on her music and studies now and apparently she isn't a bitch anymore," Aria stated with a smirk and a shoulder shrug, not really knowing too much else about the girl.

All the girls looked at each other, they didn't really have another choice and she sounded ok, looking to Emily, they realised she hadn't said anything.

"Emily, do you want to say anything about this, are you sure there's no one else you would want as a roomie?" Hanna asked.

"Guys, I really don't care to be honest, I'm sure she's fine, it's not like we really see each other anyways, as long as she pays rent and isn't loud, I don't care," Emily finished, getting up to get another beer, sounding pretty tipsy and aggravated with even talking about it.

"Mmmhmm, so I guess that means yes, Aria, could you give her a call and she can come have a look at the room tomorrow night, if she's free, I don't have class tomorrow so I'll go clean it out," Spencer said.

Aria nodded and stood up opening her messages and retrieving the number her Mom had sent her, she walked into the lounge room, putting the phone up to her ear.

Hanna got up and walked to the oven to get the burritos, setting them on the table in front of the girls.

"So Em, what are you up to this weekend, I was thinking about doing some retail therapy, best way to kick off a new year of boring," Hanna stated, giving Emily a smile.

"No thanks, not really in the mood to shop," Emily stated, finishing off another beer.

"Well, is there anything you feel like doing, I feel like we haven't hung in forever, maybe we can all go out dancing Saturday night, I know how much you love to do that," Spencer smiled at Emily, trying to get her to look at her instead of at the label of her beer.

"Yeah, I loved dancing...with Paige, thanks for trying Spence, but I just need time," Emily stated as she got up and walked back upstairs to her room, her music immediately going back on.

Spencer sighed, wishing there was something she could do, but she had to respect Emily's need for time and space. Spencer took another swig of her beer as Aria came back into the room with a look of achievement on her face.

"Success, Santana was more than keen to come see the room, only thing is, she wanted to know how we felt about her girlfriend moving in with her too, she said they could figure out rent or whatever we think, but she didn't want to move anywhere without her," Aria stated as she sat down and took a burrito from the tray, putting it on her plate.

"What do you think Emily would think of that? Would it be like rubbing it in her face, or would she even notice?" Spencer asked, taking a bite of her burrito.

"At this point, I'm not sure she would even notice they were here?" Hanna affirmed as she too bit into her burrito.

"I finally got something out of Emily while you weren't here Aria, she just asked for time and space, I honestly don't think, in her rational mind, she would oppose Santana and her girlfriend rooming here," Spencer stated.

"But I'll go ask her, just to be sure," Spencer got up, grabbed her drink and another for Emily and left the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs slowly, she stopped in front of Emily's door, the music was thumping with a slow bass from the other side.

Spencer knocked, "Emily, can I quickly ask you something?" Spencer asked softly through the door, pushing it open slowly.

Emily stared at Spencer from her bed, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Well, um, Maribel's daughter Santana is very keen to move in, but she doesn't want to move in without her um, girlfriend, coming with her, would that be ok with you?" Spencer asked Emily nervously.

"Yeah whatever Spence, like I said, we don't really see each other, so I'm not fussed," Emily said, giving Spencer a grim smile. Spencer nodded and Emily stared at Spencer, who huffed at her obvious dismisal and handed Emily the extra beer, leaving the room.

"Burrito's are ready Em, come down and have some?" Spencer asked in a wishful tone, poking her head back into the room.

"I'm not hungry, thanks Spence," Emily answered, looking at Spencer before getting up and closing her door slowly, Spencer took that as her cue to leave and walked back downstairs to her burrito.

"Emily seemed indifferent about it, like she is most things these days, as much as she needs space, she also needs to actually see other people, because this hermit routine is getting worse. Trust me, I know from experience, you shut people out for too long it becomes a habit and you don't even notice you're doing it, it just kinda happens, eventually, you just don't want to see other people, ever," Spencer sighed with a sad smile.

The girls were silent momentarily, all thinking back to how depressed Spencer's last break up had made her and how they had indeed lost her friendship for a while, before she was ready to talk to them, or anyone. Aria eventually broke the silence.

"I'll text Santana, do you think we could all be here tomorrow night to meet them, would be good to welcome them properly and to meet us all at once," Aria asked her friends.

"Well, I'm not going to class tomorrow, I've decided, I'm going to use one of my pass days," Hanna smiled at her friends.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "It's barely a couple weeks into classes and you're already using your sick days, I don't think that's wise Hanna, you know how stressed you get at the end of semester, you should save it and use it then," Spencer replied.

"Thanks Mom, but I don't want to go, it's going to be boring, plus I wanna meet Santana and her mrs," Hanna stated, polishing off a burrito.

"I'll be here all day too Spence, we can do the attic together, plus I'm skyping Ezra in the afternoon, so I'll invite them over after, what about dinner? I could cook my veggie lasagne?" Aria asked, taking a swig from her beer.

"Sounds good, I'll text Emily to ask her to be here," Spencer stated as she texted Emily that they were going to have dinner about 7 to meet Santana and her girlfriend.

She got a reply almost instantly, "Emily says she has swimming until eight, but she will try to be here," Spencer stated, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Cool, Santana just texted, they are in and will be here at 7, glad that's settled, I wish I could feel more relieved, but all I am is missing Emily, I hope she comes to us soon, not sure I can cope with her cold shoulder much longer," Aria pouted.

"She will come around, maybe some new people in her life are just what she needs, you know Em, she always bounces back...eventually," Spencer stated with a hopeful sigh.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Let me know what you think guys, love me some reviews and feedback xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prettygleekbitch- thanks, glad ur likeing it so far**

**GleekLiar - course Santana's gotta be atleast a little bit of a bitch, snix is definately going to show! :)**

**SuperNina - Agreed! :)**

**Catlover10808 -here 'tis, didn't want you to have to wait too long!**

**js7377- my fave characters too, glad ur liking it :)**

**QuinntanaEndgame- yeah, I've only read a few pll/glee xovers, in my opinion there is never enough!**

**NayaboobiesabsassRivera - thanks! ps. love your name **

**Alibooboo -Lol! was gonna shot gun that but you got in there before me, what's your real name and I'll give that character yours :)**

**Don'tstabtheshark - Thanks! Don't worry, time heals all wounds...well so they say!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_**Hanna**_

Santana and her misses were due pretty soon and she had to admit, Spencer and Aria had done a pretty awesome job with the attic, it looked pretty cool. Although she was a little annoyed she had to find room in her bedroom for her winter clothes and hand bags, maybe she would have to do a cull. Hanna shuddered at the thought. No, she would find room, even if she had to throw out all her text books.

Hanna walked out of the attic and down to the kitchen to help the girls with dinner, well at least pretend to, mostly she wanted to pick at the hommus and carrots that were ready for entrees.

"No, Hanna, hands off," Aria said, slapping away Hanna's hand.

"Can you go set the table Han," Spencer asked, she was such a mother hen it creeped Hanna out sometimes, Hanna just rolled her eyes and went to grab the cutlery, glasses, salt and pepper.

"Spencer, what wine will go best with Aria's vegie dinner?" Hanna asked, she loved that they had a stock of different wines, spirits and beers in their basement, the joys of her friend having a boyfriends over 21, they were nearly there, all turning twenty this year, Hanna couldn't wait to be 21, her fake I.D had definitely seen better days.

"Probably the pinot grigio and some cab sav?" Spencer yelled to Hanna, who bounded down the stairs to their double lock up garage, where they stored their liquor.

Hanna loved that Spencer had grown up with parents who let her try their wine, teaching her about different wines and what goes best together, Spencer was such a Hastings, insanely so and even moreso as she was getting older.

Come to think of it, Spencer was kinda Hastingsy with a lot of things, so much like her parents, Hanna could see her being the perfect working housewife somewhere super rich and suburban. John seemed like the perfect guy for her, with rich parents who lived in Connecticut, exactly likes Spencer's own family back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. As much as she knew Spencer wasn't a fan of her parents or their lives and had tried to pick the exact opposite guys to fit the bill, ultimately she had ended up with a guy just like them, unfortunately, she was becoming her parents without meaning to.

Hanna sighed, please don't let me be a forty something single mother, with a dick for an ex-husband, who left her for someone the same age and less attractive, made no sense to Hanna. At least if you're going to cheat and leave, make it like Aria's dad, with a younger, super attractive, teacher's assistant. She couldn't imagine Caleb doing that to her, but then she guessed her mom probably thought that of her dad too. If they all ended up like their parents, she was going to neck herself.

Hanna opened the fridge humming to herself, looking around for the right white wine, grabbing it she got the red off the shelf before bounding back up the stairs. She was a little nervous about meeting Santana, but mostly she was excited to see how the two girls would fit in with her group of friends. Admittedly they were a pretty tight group, having been through so much together and having been friends for so long, it wasn't going to be easy. The hardest to crack was Spencer, so if that was a success, then, she knew her and Aria and hopefully eventually Emily would get along with them.

She hoped they could get to know the real Emily, not mopey depressed Emily, maybe they could go out to gay bars with her, help her meet a rebound fling or whatever. She would like to think she could be a good wing man to Emily, but she really had no idea how to pick up chicks. Although the one time she went to a gay bar by accident, she had picked up, kinda, it was probably pretty similar to picking up guys, but she hadn't done that in a while either.

Jeez, that was a sad thought at 19, but what did she care, she was ridiculously in love and the thought of having to bar hop for guys made her stomach hurt. She bet Emily was feeling the same way, it would be hard being the only single person in a group of friends, having to think about looking for a new partner after you felt so happy and established with your partner, seeing a long future together than blam! Bitch comes to the surface! Then adding to that, seeing your cheating bitch of an ex-girlfriend every day with her new squeeze, no wonder Emily needed time to process.

Hanna put the bottles of wine on the table and finished setting it, it was a quarter to seven, the girls would be here any minute. She hoped they weren't bitches, Aria said Santana used to be a bit of a bitch to her and to pretty much everybody, but if Maribel said she had changed, hopefully that was the truth. Although, Hanna did kinda like people with a little attitude, so she didn't mind a bitch, as long as she wasn't mean, they were two very different categories, her dead best friend definitely fell into the mean category most of the time, but when she was a bitch, well not to her, it was hilarious.

Hanna walked over to Aria and Spencer, she liked how the downstairs to their house was open plan, meaning that the dining table was in the kitchen, the lounge room flowed from there out to their padio, it was perfect.

She especially liked sharing the third floor with Spencer, she was so neat and quiet all the time, always keeping their bathroom clean and being respectful. She was kinda glad she wasn't on the second floor with Aria and Emily at the moment, she didn't think she could cope with Emily's constant whining, angry, lesbian music, or Aria and Ezra's penchant for similair music, yuk! They were pretty weird, she sometimes thought Ezra and Aria were bigger lesbians than Paige and Emily, weird.

Hanna watched the two master chefs at work, they were so good at it, her and Emily only usually cooked on Tuesday nights once a month, because basic Mexican food was do-able, they left all the other nights to Spencer and Aria. Her and Emily were terrible cooks, much preferring to clean up.

"So, if they totally suck and will be painful to live with, do we need a signal?" Hanna asked, grabbing a carrot stick and dipping it in hommus, to which Spencer gave her the stink eye.

"Well, I'm not really sure we have the choice of doing that at this point, I'm sure they will be fine, they have their own area of the house, so worse comes to worse, we can just ignore them," Spencer answered, as she finished putting together a salad.

"Girls they'll be fine, just chill, you know we can extend our friendship circle past the four of us, it won't lead to our deaths," Aria said, smiling at her two best friends as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

There was a knock at the front door, Hanna leapt up first and charged towards the front door, with Aria and Spencer hot on her heels.

Hanna looked at her friends, giving them a 'be cool,' raised eyebrow, before opening the front door to meet their, most likely, new roommates.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at the Latina and the tall blonde in front of her, they were gorgeous. If only they could make babies, they would be serious stunners.

"Hey, I'm Santana and this is Brittany, hey Aria," Santana said giving her a wave and a smile.

"Hey, come in girls, this is Spencer and Hanna," Aria said pointing to both of her friends as the girls came in.

Santana handed Aria a bottle of tequila, as Brittany threw her bag next to the front door. Hanna stared at the two girls, Santana was wearing a tight red dress, that hugged her body, with loose strappy sandals, her hair out and curly. Brittany was wearing short denim shorts with a white singlet and a whole bunch of rainbow necklaces and rainbow boots, her hair out and loose, it was an odd combination that seemed to work for her.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as Spencer started to show them around the house.

"I thought there were four of you?" Santana asked, as they made their way up the stairs to the attic for the girls to have a look.

"Em should be home soon, she has swimming practice pretty much every night, she's our resident jock," Hanna grinned.

"Cool," Santana said as they led her into the attic.

Brittany immediately squealed at the space, admittedly it wasn't much, a small bathroom with a shower and the sink sat on the wall next to the door to the bathroom. There were built inns' on one side and the other three walls were pretty plain, with a big sky light that Spencer had tried to drape a blanket over.

"This is perfect San, imagine all the colours we can paint these walls and your bed will fit perfectly! Can we get the unicorn mat from toy's 'r us, please?!" Brittany asked, pulling on both of Santana's hands and giving her a huge pout. Hanna had only just met Brittany, but she was pretty sure that, that pout would get the other blonde anything.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled at Brittany, "Sure Britt, whatever you want baby," in a low voice hoping the other girls wouldn't hear it. Brittany squealed again, running to each of the girls in the room and hugging them.

"This is going to be so much fun, having four roomies and my girlfriend," Brittany grinned excitedly at the other girls, giving Santana a wink.

Hanna couldn't help but smile at the excitable blonde, she was a bit child like, but she was so enthusiastic and sweet, Hanna knew she was going to like her straight off. It would be interesting to have someone that wasn't a total adult to hang with, she loved her friends, but she sometimes thought they took life a little too seriously.

"Do you guys want dinner, I made a veggie Lasagna, we can chat about everything and get to know each other a bit if you're still interested in the room," Aria smiled at the two girls.

Santana smiled and Brittany grabbed her hand again, nodding vigorously, leading her back down the stairs to the kitchen, Aria motioned for the girls to grab a seat.

Santana and Brittany sat along one side of the table with Hanna and Spencer on the other as Aria put out dips, crackers and cheese, asking the girls what wine they liked.

"San, this is like when we play mom and dad, except you're wearing too many clothes," Brittany tried to whisper in Santana's ear, except all the other girls could hear it. Aria and Spencer's jaws dropped, while Hanna tried to stifle her laugh.

"B, that's one of those private things just for us to talk about, remember," Santana whispered to Brittany, squeezing her hand that it was ok.

"So, what do you two study at Julliard?" Spencer asked the girls, trying to fill the silence at the table.

"Brittany has a full dance scholarship, she's an amazing dancer," Santana smiled happily at Brittany.

"Naw, thanks baby, Sanny has a scholarship too, for singing and acting, her voice is like ducks, cute and fluffy and beautiful and always makes me want to.." Santana stuffed a carrot stick in Brittany's mouth, who chewed it happily.

Hanna thought they were the cutest couple ever and Brittany was unintentionally hilarious. Aria hopped up to get the lasagne and the salad, while Spencer refilled their wine and told them about the cost and how they dealt with bills.

"Sounds perfect, our parents are paying our bills because of our scholarships, so Britt and I have that covered no worries," Santana said happily, taking a sip of her wine.

The girls chatted about school mostly and how they wanted to decorate the attic, the owners didn't mind what they did as long as they treated the house with respect. Santana and Spencer started to discuss what they wanted to do after school, while Aria had gotten involved in a discussion about unicorns with Brittany.

Hanna was fascinated by the pair, they seemed to fit in really well, a little odd at first, but they seemed super nice and down to earth, nothing like the bitch Aria used to talk about when they were younger, Santana seemed to have really grown up. Hanna suspected the blonde might have had something to do with it, surprisingly.

As nine o'clock approached, Hanna started to get worried about where Emily was, it wasn't like her to be this late in coming home.

Hanna had a feeling Emily didn't want to have to talk to new people, especially a happy couple, so she was probably avoiding the whole situation on purpose. The girls talked until 9:30, when the jingle of keys at the front door announced Emily's arrival, the door cracked open and Emily came into the room, dropping her bags at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, swimming ran really late," Emily said, trying to sound casual, seemingly surprised that Santana and Brittany were still there.

"Emily this is Santana and Brittany, girls, this is Emily," Aria introduced, each girl giving the other a smile and a wave.

"Cool, nice to meet you both, I'm sorry to be a party pooper but I think I'm just going to go up to bed, I'm exhausted," Emily said, giving her best friends a look before leaving the room, with a small nod and a half grin to her new roommates, scuttling out before anyone could object.

Hanna gave an involuntary sigh at Emily's behaviour, she had hoped that Emily would at least try, even staying in a room with other people for a couple of minutes would have been a success, but that apparently wasn't going to happen.

"She's a very sad panda," Brittany said with a frown.

"Yeah what's up with her? Is she ok?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow and sipping her wine.

"Her girlfriend of like two years cheated on her like two weeks ago, she isn't really dealing," Hanna said, pouring them all some more wine.

"She's super pretty, she will find a better unicorn for her, one that isn't a bitch," Brittany said with certainty, taking a sip of her wine.

Hanna laughed, Brittany was so odd, yet at the same time super hilarious, she really liked the girl already. Santana on the other hand was more mysterious, she obviously loved Brittany very much, but other than that, she spent more time watching the conversation than contributing to it, preferring to be a fly on the wall instead of part of the chatter. Maybe once she got to know her better she would get more out of her.

She seemed nice enough though, not an outward bitch, which was awesome and judging by her fashion sense, she would have some super awesome clothes in her wardrobe that she could hopefully borrow.

"We hope so, she deserves someone awesome, to be as happy as you two are," Hanna smiled, as Brittany pecked Santana on the cheek happily.

"For sure, So... can we move in this weekend, I can't wait to get out of the dorms, if I have to room with another diva, I will scream, I'm very glad none of you seem to have the diva 'tude, must come with the Julliard territory, they are everywhere," Santana said with a dramatic eye roll.

"No worries, of course you two can move in this weekend, Hanna's probably the closest we have to a diva, but she's ok," Spencer said with a smile. Hanna rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm only a diva if people throw out my vogues or 'forget' to return my clothes, they are my babies," Hanna said matter of fact. Santana nodded in agreement with Hanna, huh! She knew she was going to like the Latina's fashion sense, excellent, another wardrobe.

"We better get going, Britt has dance class super early," Brittany yawned as Santana finished her wine.

The girls said their goodbyes and left quickly after. Hanna was excited to get to know the girls and to hopefully have some more fun people to hang out with.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Hope you're still enjoying it, let me know y'all :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alibooboo - wow! I do see a Haley stop over in the future! Thanks!**

**QuinntanaEndgame - You will not be disappointed then :)**

**Catlover10808- I'll keep trying to do that, but I stay well away from my computer on the weekends, but I sneakily write at work during the week, so should be fairly constant updates**

**GleekLiar- ;) Ezria has always felt gayer than Brittana and Paily together in my books!**

**SuperNina- Thanks! Just have to be patient, all good things come to those who wait :)**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_**Emily**_

Shutting her bedroom door quietly, she tossed her swim stuff on the floor and laid flat on her bed with a giant sigh.

She felt really bad about how abrupt and closed off she had been when she met the new girls, but to be honest, she just wasn't in the mood to chat. Ok, so she was never in the mood to chat, not lately.

She just didn't seem to have the energy these days for polite conversation. She knew the whole Paige conversation with her friends was looming, but to be honest, she really wasn't ready for it yet. The love of her life had cheated on her, with someone she always said she didn't really like. Some stupid bitch she was in classes with and was in their swim squad, who used to give Paige hell for being gay.

Emily should have seen it, it was the exact same way her and Paige had gotten together for the first time. Paige used to throw homophobic slurs at her all the time, until the day she kissed Emily in her car, telling her not to tell anyone. Homophobia as a cover for being gay, yup, she should have seen it.

Except how can you ever see that in someone you love, at the beginning there's always little niggles of time where you're not totally trusting, until the 'I love you's,' then it's supposed to be smooth sailing, isn't it. Trust was a given?

Well, she knew better now.

Emily plugged her phone into her speakers and scrolled to her song list, pressing shuffle, Tegan and Sara's "19" started playing, Emily sighed louder this time and rolled her eyes to the roof.

This had been her and Paige's song for so long, a little inside joke about being all swept up in lesbo love and how dramatic girls could be. It used to make her giggle and kiss Paige whenever she heard it, now it made her want to punch something.

Pressing stop she scrolled through the artist's names, stopping on the Jezabels, old faithful, she shuffled their album.

Pulling off her tracksuit pants she slipped into a t-shirt and shorts and laid on her bed, grabbing her readings for class.

Well, at least a couple of aspects of her life had improved, her swimming and classes were her top priorities at the moment and she spent all of her time on both of them and it was really paying off. But they really weren't enough of a distraction, not as much as she would have liked.

Emily started on her biology readings first, because they always required the largest amount of concentration. Sighing she turned to the right page and attempted to put all of her concentration into what she was reading.

Finally finishing her biology for today and the rest of the week, she stood up and stretched, walking to her phone to check it. Not a single message, not one. Usually one of the girls would want to do something, or someone from swimming, class or Paige would be hounding her to get her butt out to dance with her or have a coffee, well, that's what closing yourself off to the world gets you.

Flipping through artists on her phone she stopped at MS MR and let her harmonic voice wash over her as she flopped back on her bed and stared at the roof.

A small knock issued from her door, Emily sighed and laid her hands over her eyes. "Come in," she said softly, irritation in her tone.

She could tell by the way the door swung open fast and was shut firmly behind her that it was either Spencer or Hanna. When she felt her bed dip she knew it was Hanna. Spencer would have stood at her door, with her arms folded and waited angrily for attention, whereas Hanna came and took it.

Hanna grabbed Emily's arm and pulled it away from her eyes.

"Seriously Em, just because someone was a bitch to you, doesn't mean you can be a bitch to everyone now and never talk to anyone again, they are going to live here with us and they seem really nice, you could have at least tried for five minutes," Hanna rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Yeah well, everyone seems nice...until they aren't!" Emily internally rolled her eyes at how dramatic that sounded, but it didn't make it any less true.

"Oh come on Em, how much longer are you going to be like this, are you really going to let that bitch ruin your life and make you an old cranky cat lady who throws stones at people from her balcony, cause that's where you're heading," Hanna stated questioningly, raising her eyebrows.

Emily couldn't help but crack a smirk at Hanna's dramatics, she really loved her friends and she knew how she had been treating them really wasn't right, but she just needed time, at least a little more. Well a fair amount more. There was plenty of processing to do and angry texts to not send before she could talk about it and move on to the heavy drinking and then possibly the rebound. But that felt far, far away in the distance.

"I'm getting there Han, I just need a little more time, I'm sorry for how I was with those girls and with you guys too, I promise, when they move in, I'll make more of an effort, ok?" Emily said, smiling softly up at Hanna.

This seemed to appease Hanna, who smiled and nodded to Emily. "Perfect, now will you come down stairs and have some dinner, the lasagne is super good and if you don't eat some I will eat it all, which will not end well for my new jeans," Emily gave a small smile and followed Hanna out of her room.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

Emily got home from a super long day, she had really started to hate Saturdays, which sounded kind of lame, but she really did. Her and Paige used to go to swimming together, then to breakfast, then the library, where they would flirt and usually make out in the stacks, then come home and get ready for a night on the town.

Now she was reduced to swim practice, where she got to watch Paige flirt with 'it' (Haley, as she was otherwise known), then she would have a yoghurt from her bag and spend the day alone in the library, before coming home to a lonely room, she was in no mood to go out alone, with girls from her class or swimming, because she would see 'them,' or with her best friends to straight bars, or even worse, out with the couples, yuk!

Opening the door, she pulled her bag further onto her shoulder and walked into the kitchen, the house sounded quiet, which was incredibly weird for a Saturday night. Usually Spencer was getting ready to see John, Hanna and Caleb would be watching a movie and Aria and Ezra chatting loudly via skype or watching a movie with Caleb and Hanna if he was down from Boston. But you could literally hear a pin drop in the house.

Grabbing an apple she walked up her stairs and into her room. She heard a bang from the attic, quirking an eyebrow she dropped her bag in her room and walked up the stairs to the attic.

Pushing the door open, she saw Hanna directing Brittany and Santana as they tried to fit their bed in properly.

Emily rolled her eyes, of course, the girls were moving in today and this was Spencer's weekend away with John and Aria's with Ezra in Boston. Time really seemed to have no meaning these days, all the days kind of mooshed together.

Hanna smiled at Emily and lifted her eyebrow questioningly. Emily remembered the promise she had made to Hanna to try and get to know the new girls, she nodded and went in the room to help.

"Hey guys, can I help?" Emily asked, slight trepidation in her voice, she was generally ok around new people, but lately, her self confidence wasn't where it used to be.

"That would be awesome, thanks Em!" Brittany said, grabbing Emily's hand as they finished putting the bed where it fitted best.

Brittany was wearing the shortest shorts Emily had ever seen and a plain white t-shirt that fit her like a glove, she really pulled it off, it was obvious she was a dancer, her body was incredible.

Emily looked closer at the picture on Brittany's t-shirt and laughed, it had a picture of a u-haul and underneath it, it said, 'second date.'

Brittany looked up at her, "Love your t-shirt Brittany," Emily smiled.

Brittany smiled back. "Sanny got it for me, although I don't really get it, we've been together for nearly three years and we're only just moving in together now, but I thought it was my most sensible top for today," Brittany finished with an earnest voice, dragging Emily downstairs and out the front door, where a giant moving van was parked out the front of their place.

How had she not noticed that coming in? She really did live in her own world.

"Can you help me carry our new rug up, it's the last thing to bring up, thank goodness, we have been here all day, Santana has waaay too many clothes, she really doesn't need any I don't thing, how was swimming today?" Brittany asked in one breath.

Emily gave the blonde girl a smile as they both pulled out the rug from the back of the van, emptying it completely, jeez, this girl could really talk, but for some reason she found Brittany's voice didn't grate on her like everyone else's did lately. Brittany slammed the van shut and put the keys in her pocket, picking up the other end of the rug again, Emily reversed through the house.

"It was fine, thanks Brittany, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you two move in, I completely forgot that was today, my minds a bit all over the place lately," Emily gave Brittany a small smile.

"Is that because of the girl who isn't your real unicorn?" Brittany asked seriously.

Emily lifted an eyebrow in question, Brittany explained, "You know, like you and Santana are full unicorns, I'm only half unicorn, Santana calls me a bicorn," Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, that's it," Emily confirmed, looking behind her so she didn't fall up the stairs, a small smile playing across her face, Brittany was so bubbly and cute, she exuded an aura of honesty, it was refreshing.

"Don't worry Em, you're super super pretty and Hanna says you're really smart and funny and you seem really nice to me, you'll find your real unicorn, promise," Brittany smiled at Emily, who couldn't help but give, probably what was her first real smile in weeks, back to the blonde. There was just something about her, you couldn't be mad or upset when she was around.

Finally getting the rug into the room, Hanna and Santana ran to help the girls throw the rug out at the end of the bed. A giant unicorn took up the rug, jumping on a rainbow. Emily laughed at the sight and Hanna looked at Emily with a huge grin.

That was probably the first real laugh she had given in weeks too. Emily suddenly had a really good feeling about having the girls here, well Brittany at least, she wondered how Santana and her were going to get along, she hoped she liked her as much as Brittany.

"I really like the rug, did you pick it out Brittany?" Emily asked with a smile.

Brittany nodded eagerly, "Yep, Santana said we could get it as long as we got to christen it right away," Brittany smiled happily, Santana put her hands over her eyes in embarrassment, then just shrugged and nodded, agreeing with Brittany's statement, cheshire grin in place.

Emily and Hanna laughed as Brittany started to put clothes away and ornaments on shelves, completely oblivious to what she had said.

"Well, we will leave you two to that," Hanna said, giving Santana a wink.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Thanks girls, I'll cook dinner tonight as a thanks for all your help, plus I have a whole bottle of tequila that NEEDS to be drunk!"

Brittany jumped up and down excitedly, nearly dropping a unicorn statue in the process. Emily smiled and nodded at Santana, agreeing to the plan. Santana smiled back and Emily felt her smile only increase at the sight, woah, that was weird.

Shaking her head, Hanna and Emily walked down the stairs to the lounge room and plunked themselves on the couch.

"Wow, Emily agreeing to be in a room with other people for more than five minutes, should I take a photo?" Hanna asked with a laugh.

"Haha... You're right Han, they seem really nice and I should try to get to know them and ease up on the moping. Plus there's only so much time I can spend processing, I think a distraction would be amazing right now," Emily finished, picking her cuticles.

"Remember Em, I'm here, if you want to talk," Hanna smiled at her friend.

"I know you are, you all are, I'm just not there yet," Emily said as she flipped on the television and turned it to a rerun of Buffy, effectively ending the conversation.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

Santana was putting the finishing touches to her dinner, Cajun chicken, potato salad and a green salad, it all looked amazing. Brittany was in the corner doing something with the blender, Emily didn't ask and just sat with Hanna at the table, watching the two girls work perfectly around each other.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any anger or resentment at the sight, like she had been feeling towards happy, functional couples lately, she just felt oddly happy,which in itself was pretty weird.

She really liked Brittany, she was a constant ray of happiness and although Santana didn't talk much, she seemed very at peace with the blonde around too, like nothing that happened could bother her and the simplest things made her smile.

They worked so well together, little touches and pecks happening almost unconsciously as they continued to work, it was so fluid. Emily felt her insides get all squirmy at the thought of hopefully having that one day.

Even though her and Paige had been together for two years, they never looked as fluid as Santana and Brittany, maybe the blonde was right and her true unicorn was still out there, she smiled at the thought.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**As always ladies and gents, read and review! xx**

**ps. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, my work computer doesn't have word, so I have to use notebook to write, which is without spell check, plus I'm too painful for a beta, so super sorry, hope there aren't too many mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest -Agreed!**

**NayaboobiesabsassRivera-Yay! Fic addiction! I'll try not to let u down :)**

**SuperNina -Hehe...tricorn**

**GleekLiar- Britt is the best, even writing her makes me happy. There will defo be other Gleeks, you may have to put up with some Rachel though, soz!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_**Santana**_

Setting down the food on the table in front of Hanna and Emily, she had to give herself props, she was 'the shit,' at cooking.

Brittany brought over giant slushie margarita's one at a time, setting them down in front of each of the girls seats, she had to give her hot blonde props too, she could mix a mean drink.

"Mmm... This smells amazing baby," Brittany stated, hugging Santana from behind and nibbling softly on her ear. Santana felt her body shudder, it didn't matter how long they had been together, whenever they touched, her body reacted.

"Thanks Britt, Britt," Santana said, turning around and placing a soft kiss to her lips, "Thanks for my present on the rug before too, soo glad we bought it," Santana whispered softly into Brittany's ear, as she turned and picked up the empty plates to take them over to the girls so they could dish out dinner.

"Told ya!" Brittany said happily as she joined Santana at the table with the other girls.

"Told ya what?" Hanna asked, looking at the cocktail and licking her lips.

"That we would like it here," Brittany finished, as she raised her margarita glass.

"To roomies and new friends, margarita cheers!" Brittany said happily as they all clinked their glasses and drank Brittany's frozen margarita's with gusto.

All the girls sighed in delight at the taste, her dancer was truly amazing, in so many ways, she smiled at the blonde who returned it happily, chewing on a piece of salad.

"Could you pass the potato salad Santana?" Emily asked from across the table, Santana nodded and passed the bowl across to the other girl. Santana's hand touched Emily's in the process and an involuntary shudder passed through her, nearly making her drop the bowl.

The two girls locked eyes across the table, Emily quickly pulling the salad towards her and looked down, preoccupying herself with dishing out the potatos, Santana continued to stare at Emily, confusion etching her features.

"You ok Sanny?" Brittany asked her girlfriend curiously, both Brittany and Hanna were staring at the singer with confusion on their faces, Santana shook the feeling off as nothing.

"Yeah, thinks i'm in need of some more Britt-Britt libations," Santana smirked at her girlfriend.

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier San?" Brittany asked, one eyebrow raised.

Hanna coughed, "Yeah I could use another Margarita Brittany, they are freaking delicious," she stated, interrupting a fairly intense sex glare Brittany was giving to Santana.

Santana had to remember to watch what she said around Brittany a bit more, they were so unintentionally sexual, they couldn't help it.

But living with roomies now, she should make an effort to tame it down a bit, respect the other people she was living with. Brittay had made her promise to start trying to give a shit about other people's feelings other than her blonde, but damn, it was starting to get tiring.

"Yeah, I'll have another too thanks Brittany, I'm just going to the ladies," Emily said as she hurriedly got up from her seat and fled the room.

Brittany got up to make more cocktail slushy and Hanna eagerly followed to learn how she made them, she could hear them both squealing with laughter behind her and she smiled, she was glad Brittany had made a new friend, although it was never really something she struggled with, that was more where she had troubles.

She had always been closed off and unintentionally (somewhat) bitchy, since she could remember, it was how she got through most of high school, hiding in the closet. But Brittany was really helping her to change and slowly she was coming to realise, it wasn't that hard to consider other people's feelings occasionally and that's generally all other people wanted in a friend.

Santana rolled her eyes at how whipped her inner monologue sounded, vomit. Emily sat back down opposite Santana, taking a giant swig of the rest of her margarita.

"So what to do you like to do more Santana? Sing or act?" Emily asked, obviously attempting small talk, pretty badly, but considering Hanna had said she had hardly said a word to anyone in weeks, she was going to go with it.

Plus Santana felt this weird urge to get to know the girl, or like she already knew her, kind of like deja vu or somehting and the way that touch felt... Santana blinked and concentrated on the girl in front of her.

"Definitely singing, I love to sing and write music, I'm taking a sneaky writing class this semester that I saved up for, it's not part of my scholarship, but it's what I love, so I thought, why not give it a go, the only thing I can do is suck at it, right?" Santana said with a small smile.

"I'm sure you don't suck, all Brittany talks about is your voice and I even remember Aria saying, back in the day when she used to think you were a bitch, that your voice was still amazing," Emily said, her cheeks tinging red as she scooped some salad into her mouth.

"Thanks, but yeah, I kinda am a bitch, I mean Snix is a little more repressed these days, but she does get out from time to time and that shit can get messy," Santana said certainly, finishing the remnants of her margarita as the other girls re-joined them and Brittany filled up everyone's glasses.

"Snix?" Hanna asked as she re-took her seat next to Emily and put some chicken into her mouth.

"Ohh, Snix is Santana's inner bitch, she used to run Santana's life before I tamed her, and Santana got out of the cupboard," Brittany filled Hanna in as she took a large gulp of her margarita and immediatly put her hand on her head wincing.

"Are you ok baby?" Santana asked, putting her hand over Brittany's.

"Yeah, just got too excited to drink my margarita and it went straight to my head before visiting my stomach, you know how alcohol does that to me, ouch," Brittany said, as Santana dropped her hand giving her girlfriend a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I was pretty much a horrible bitch to everyone through high school, kinda my way of not dealing with or wanting to be in love with my best friend, not that, that's an excuse, but it's not always easy to accept, I guess and hiding can sometimes seem easier," Santana stated shrugging, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I get it, I mean I didn't have a Snix, but I was kind of hidden, withdrawn, I couldn't accept being in love with my best friend either, so I kind of only let a bit of myself out and acted like everyone else, it was easier than admitting the reality, we all have different walls," Emily said, blushing.

Santana was surprised to get such honesty from Emily, the way the other girls tip toed around her at the moment, she had never expected for Emily to open up to her like that, especially so quickly.

She smiled at the other girl, feeling a tug towards the brunette as she did, weirdness.

Emily had a huge chug of her margarita, looking fairly confused about her admittance herself.

"So who was your best friend crush, was it Spencer? Cause I kinda get that bicorn vibe from her," Brittany said in all seriousness.

Emily and Hanna cracked up laughing.

"Spencer?! Really? She is like so straight, I thought I would have had more of a vibe than Spencer did?" Hanna said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Nah, you are awesome Han, but definitely not a unicorn...so who was it then?" Brittany asked questioningly.

Hanna looked at Emily with a sad glint in her eye. Santana saw it and put two and two together, she remembered a few years ago her mom saying something about one of Aria's best friends being murdered and how it was such a shock in a small town like Rosewood.

"You don't have to talk about it Em if you don't want to, it's fine," Santana said, reaching out her hand to rest it on Emily's. There it was, that buzz again, she thought only she could feel it, but Emily gave her a weird look, so maybe it wasn't just her.

They continued a stare off for a while before Brittany broke the silence.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk about it Sanny?" the dancer asked, looking between the two girls.

Emily pulled her hand away from Santana's, "Ah, it's ok Britt...it was years ago...Our best friend was murdered when we were in high school, Ally, that's who I had the crush on," Emily said, looking down at her food and moving the remaining salad and chicken around her plate.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to make you sad," Brittany said with a pout, getting up and walking around the table to give Emily a hug.

Emily held up her hand to stop Brittany.

"It's ok Britt, I'm fine, it was a long time ago, I think I just drank too much, makes me a bit emo sometimes, thanks," Emily said, getting up and taking the girls empty plates and food to the sink to put them in the dishwasher.

Hanna got up, giving Brittany and Santana a smile, taking the rest of the plates and finished food over to Emily.

Santana looked at Brittany who looked like she was going to cry. Santana tapped her legs, signalling for Brittany to come sit on her lap. The blonde obeyed and came and sat on her lap, leaning in to nuzzle the latina's neck.

"I didn't meant to make her sadder," Brittany said with a hiccup.

"It's not your fault Britt, she isn't very happy at the moment, she's had a rough couple years, you know," Santana said, pulling Brittany into a hug.

"I really like her San and I want to make her happy, can we help to make her happy, I don't like sad Panda Emily," Brittany stated honestly.

"Ofcourse we can help her get better baby, you're the best friend anyone could ever get, so if you are Emily's friend, she can only get happier," Santana said, kissing the top of Brittany's head.

Brittany looked up at Santana's face, "Can we both be her friend? I know you don't like to think so, but you're a really amazing friend too you know and I think you and Emily are a lot alike," Brittany said honestly to her girlfriend.

"Why? Because we have dark skin and are smokin'?" Santana said, giving her girlfriend a lop sided grin.

Brittany giggled, "Well, she does look like she has yummy skin, but it couldn't be as yummy as yours and you are both super hot, " Brittany said with a wink, kissing Santana on the shoulder.

"But it's not just that, there's something that like, I can't explain yet, but when I see you two talking and stuff, well, I can't work out exactly what it is yet, but when I know, I'll let you know," Brittany said with a mysterious smile.

"Ok baby, you do that," Santana said, giving her blonde a little smile. Brittany smiled back, putting her hand up to her mouth to stiffle a yawn.

"Someone's tired, it's been a big day Britt-Britt, I'm exhausted too, I'm so glad we moved in together, " Santana said, pulling Brittany closer.

Brittany pulled away to look at the singer and nodded, "Yeah, me too babe," She smiled down at the latina, "plus I think you gave me rug burn on our new mat," Brittany said, rubbing her back.

Santana heard Hanna laughing behind them, immediatly trying to cover her giggles when the two girls looked at her.

"What? I'm just glad someone's making good use of the attic if my bags aren't!" Hanna said, raising her eyebrow.

Emily walked up to the girls and gave them a little wave.

"Night girls. thanks for a great dinner and drinks, they were delicious," she started to walk up to her room.

Turning around before she got to the bottom of the stairs she said, "Oh and welcome to our crazy house, glad you guys are here...ummm... night," Emily said with a little smile before walking up the stairs to her room, where they heard the door shut and her music start up.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what you did, but somehow, for the first time in weeks the real Emily actually appeared for a little while AND came to the table for dinner, you two are miracle workers...and I mean that in more ways than one, dinner and drinks were A-mazing! Thanks again, night you two, enjoy the mat" Hanna said with a smile and a giggle, before she too bounded up the stairs.

Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand with a smile.

"Can we snuggle and watch Buffy? You know the funny one, where they all forget who they are?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Sure thing baby, let's snuggle in our room," Santana said happily.

Brittany stopped Santana before they could get to the stairs, "Our room," Brittany grinned mischievously, "we are such adults now. Actually, I'm not really that tired, yet, can we play plummer and naughty house wife, we haven't christened the shower yet," Brittany said with a sly grin.

"You're the smartest person I know Britt," Santana said, pulling her girlfriend swiftly up to their room, Brittany letting out a giggle at Santana's eagerness, hastily followed her.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Thoughts? **

**Don't worry, things pick up pace, but I want it to be organic, so there is still a wait, sorry! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**SuperNina- :)**

**js7377- to be honest, I love all three characters too, but I'm not even sure, they are just all so hot and amazing individually, i thought, why the hell not! Lol**

**Emayaheya- sorry! I loved Maya too, but no can do, she is as dead as Alison in this one, soz :(**

**NayaboobiesabsassRivera- Yes it is, but I prefer a slow gentle burn, so still some waiting ahead.**

**Farmington- Glad you can, cause it is on!**

**So, this is real life 'M' rated, just a heads up just in case you thought it was fake 'M' rated :)**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Brittany_

Brittany rolled over and reached out for Santana, not finding her, she reached further, with still no luck. Brittany sighed, she didn't want to get up yet, she wanted to snuggle, in her new room, with her Sanny.

She pouted as she listened to the house, it was dead quiet, she couldn't hear San in the bathroom or in the room at all. She really didn't want to open her eyes, but she was thinking, to find her Sanny, it might be her only option.

Sighing dramatically she rolled onto her back and put her arm over her eyes, to at least block out some of the sun when she finally decided to pry her eyes open.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and flinched as the sun poured in, they really had to find something better than an old sheet to cover the skylight, as much as she loved looking at the stars at night, that's what laying outside was for, in the mornings, she wanted total blackness.

Not many people knew she wasn't a morning person, she was always so bubbly, they just assumed she was an always person, but without her Santana made coffee before 9am, she was fairly useless.

She sniffed the air, hoping to smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee being brought to her by her Latina beauty, but couldn't smell anything.

Brittany rubbed her eyes, resigned to the task at hand, she was going to have to get up, find San and demand some coffee with her morning snuggle and smooch.

Slowly forcing herself to sit up, she pulled her hair roughly into a pony tail and pulled on a tank top and some underwear. Santana made her promise, if they moved into this house together, to make sure she was always clothed when she left their room.

Brittany hated wearing clothes, but she made the promise to Santana, so she was going to do it. Underwear and a pretty see through tank top counted as clothes, right?

It was too early and too far before coffee for her to really care.

Opening their bedroom door, even more light poured in and she groaned, closing her eyes tight. Opening them the very slightest, so she wouldn't fall down the steps, she took the stairs slowly, keeping her eyes as closed as possible. It just occurred to her they had three flights.

Ah! Brittany really hated mornings.

Walking into the kitchen, eyes still 90% closed, she saw a blurr of her Sanny over by the coffee machine, closing her eyes tight again she smiled and tip toed towards her favourite person in the world.

Coming up behind her quietly, she wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and kissed her semi exposed shoulder, her body buzzed and she pulled her closer with a sigh.

The body in hers shivered, then stiffened, as Brittany inhaled the familiar scent, except it wasn't familiar, not at all and the girl in her arms was taller than and not quite as shapely as her San.

Brittany jumped back in embarrassment, her eyes opening fully for the first time that day.

Emily was standing in front of her, her face a deep red, looking Brittany's fairly undressed attire up and down, then realising what she was doing, looked down at Brittany's feet.

"Omg Em, I'm so sorry, I had my eyes closed and I was looking for Sanny, I needed her coffee and I'm not good at mornings and..." Emily cut Brittany off with a hug.

Brittany felt her body buzz as if it was her Sanny hugging her back, blinking a few times in confusion and to try and completely wake up, she returned the brief hug with a relieved sigh.

"It's ok Britt, Hanna's not a morning person either, she does that to me sometimes in winter when I'm wearing a hoodie and she thinks I'm Caleb. To give you credit, Santana and I look more alike from the back," Emily said, turning around with a smile and making two coffees, handing one to Brittany.

"Santana's gone for a run and asked me to make you a coffee if you woke up before she got back," Emily said, as Brittany sipped the coffee with relief.

"Thanks Em, you have no idea, I only have one coffee a day, but I really rely on it to get up in the morning," Brittany said, sitting down at the kitchen table with Emily, sighing contently.

"Me too, I'm not quite as bad as you and Hanna, but Paige was the same, she couldn't' even open her eyes in the morning without one, so I kind of got into the same habit," Emily sad with a sad shrug, blowing on her coffee.

"I can't seriously understand how someone could cheat on you, you make me feel happy, just being around you, how can you cheat on happy?" Brittany more stated than asked, looking curiously out the window, like she was trying to solve a really hard maths equation, not making a random statement.

Emily smiled down into her coffee, "Thanks Britt," Emily said, blushing for the second time that day.

Keys rattled in the door, as Santana pushed it open, puffing with exertion, wearing a tight red singlet and black tights, sweat dripping down her shoulders and from her forehead.

Brittany felt her stomach do a little flip at the sight of her Latina, she was just soo damn hot, Brittany wanted to lick the sweat off of her.

Brittany giggled out loud at the thought, Santana looked up at her at the table and smiled at the girls.

"Ah Britt, thought you would still be asleep when I got home, you were dead to the world when I left," Santana said, walking over and kissing the top of Brittany's head and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"And you're in clothes, well, kinda," Santana said, looking at Brittany's attire with her eyebrow raised.

"These are clothes San and its ok, Emily took care of me," Brittany said happily. Brittany looked at Emily to give her a smile of thanks, but Emily wasn't looking at her, she followed the swimmers stare and saw her watching her girlfriend as she stretched in the kitchen across from them.

Brittany gave a cough and Emily turned to face her, obviously knowing she had been caught, she turned to look down at her coffee, her cheeks redder than Brittany had ever seen them. For some reason the idea of Emily checking Santana out didn't bother the blonde a whole lot, she understood, Santana was a freaking feast for the eyeballs and all the other senses.

"So what are your plans for today Emily?" Santana asked, straightening herself up and taking another swig from her water, unaware of the silent discussion between Brittany and Emily.

"Was just going to go for a swim, then head to the library, get some work done," Emily said with a shrug, her eyes still firmly attached to the contents of her coffee cup.

"Well, that sounds incredibly boring, San and I are going to the park for a picnic and to feed the ducks, it's what we always do on Sunday's when it's nice weather, you should come Em," Brittany finished with a smile, polishing off her coffee.

"Umm...that's ok Britt, thanks though, don't want to intrude on your day," Emily said, picking both their mugs up and stacking them in the dishwasher.

"Don't be silly Emily, I usually sun bake while Britt feeds the duck, you definitely wouldn't be intruding," Santana said with a smile.

"Yeah Em, come, Santana just needs a shower, then we can go," Brittany said, eyeing her girlfriend as she finished her bottle of water, Santana gave Brittany a smirk back.

"Umm, ok, if you're sure, I'll go get changed," Emily said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she made her way up the stairs.

Brittany approached Santana and wrapped her arms around the darker girl, pulling her close.

"Don't Britt, I'm all sweaty," Santana said, trying to pull herself away from the blonde.

"Oh stop it, you're turning me on Sanny, you know how I love you all sweaty," Brittany whispered in her ear, making Santana laugh in her arms.

"Britt," Santana said with a whine, but smiled at her taller girlfriend.

Britt grabbed a hold of Santana's hand and pulled her as fast as she could up the stairs to their room, nearly bowling over a just awakening Hanna.

Brittany closed the door and pushed Santana up against it, slamming their mouths together, forcing her tongue into her mouth.

"Britt, I'm seriously gross," Santana said, trying to push the girl off.

"You are anything but gross Sanny," Brittany said, running her tongue up Santana's neck, causing the smaller girl to squeal.

"You know who else thinks you're hot when you're all sweaty?" Brittany said in a teasing tone as she pealed Santana's top off her.

"Hmph," was all Santana managed to get out as her girlfriend removed her sports bra and took a nipple in her mouth and sucked fiercely, before dragging her towards the bathroom.

Brittany pulled off Santana's pants in the process and made quick work of her own, before turning on the shower and pushing Santana up against the shower wall.

"Emily, she couldn't keep her eyes off you this morning, I thought she was going to attack you...well let's just say, there would have been a fight," Brittany said, smiling cheekily up at Santana as she kissed under her jaw.

"Whahawhat?" Santana asked breathlessly, as Brittany's hand wormed its way down Santana's stomach.

Brittany smiled at the brunette and pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth, effectively silencing the girl's half asked question, at the same time entering Santana quickly, pushing her harder into the wall. Santana moaned loudly at the force of her blonde's hand, the moan being swallowed by Brittany's mouth.

Brittany continued to pump quickly and none too delicately into Santana, kissing down her jaw and running her teeth across Santana's throat, before clasping on with her lips and sucking roughly on her pulse point as she smashed the heel of her palm into Santana's clit, causing her to moan loudly and her body quiver as her orgasm washed over her, hard.

Brittany moved up and softly kissed Santana, helping her to come down, gently removing her fingers.

Santana leaned, panting against the wall of the shower, eyes closed.

Brittany smiled at the singer's rosy cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell so rapidly. Taking pity on her exhausted girlfriend, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo, turning Santana around, she took her mass of hair into her hands and gently massaged the liquid into it.

Santana moaned and leaned back onto Brittany, Brittany smiled happily as she continued to wash Santana's hair, rinsing it out and gently lathering in some conditioner, before washing that out too.

"Thanks Britt-Britt," Santana said, pulling Brittany in for a hug.

They hugged briefly before Brittany pushed the brunette back, just enough to look in her eyes.

"We still haven't done my favourite part yet," Brittany said with a smirk.

"No, Baby, Emily's waiting for us, no body wash today, I know exactly what will happen if we go there," Santana said with a lopsided grin.

Brittany pouted hard before her face turned into a smirk again.

"You're thinking about Emily, while you have me naked in the shower?" Brittany said smiling mischievously at her girlfriend.

"What, no, that's not what I meant, I just mean she's waiting to go to the park with us, we can't keep her waiting all day, as much as I would happily stay here with you and get really clean," Santana said, smiling at the blonde.

"Mhhmmm," Brittany said, raising an eyebrow, "sure, you're still thinking of Emily right now," Brittany said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing her towel. Slowly drying herself.

"I am definitely not thinking about who now?" Santana said with a smile as she watched Brittany slowly and torturously towel dry herself.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So...? You like? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Farmington- Agreed! Wish I had those kinds of mistakes to make, I'd make them every day, several times**

**LA Bee123- I will defiantly play out the chemistry between all the girls, I'm feeling some Santana/Spencer clashes in the future. Yeah I picture a really skinny and tall Brooklyn house, would be amazing! And Emily will for sure find some unicorn lovin'**

**Rhettlee-Glad you agree :)**

**NayaboobiesabsassRivera- Love me some Hannily, but more of a spemily fan ;) Glad you liked it! Best scenes to write ;)**

**SuperNina- Oh, it will happen!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Puck_

"Look, I'm not saying that I'm unhappy you're staying, 'cause we love having you, don't we Kurt, but in such a small space...we were just wondering how much longer your east coast adventures would be stationed in New York," Rachel asked Puck, as Puck, Rachel and Kurt walked through central Park.

"You know Rach, if I didn't know any better, I would say it sounded like you wanted my stop over to be shorter, it's only been a week," Puck said, running his hand through his mohawk.

He had been staying with Kurt and Rachel for coming onto a week now and was having a blast, going out every night, fake I.D in hand and hooking up with hotties, he really loved New York women, they dressed so well, smelled really good and usually had a pretty awesome pad to take him back to.

As much as he loved Los Angeles, in all honesty, his pool cleaning business wasn't doing as well as he thought it would and he figured, with the last of his funds, he would see a bit of the country, before he was forced back, tail between his legs, to the most boring place in America, Lima, Ohio.

He didn't know what Rachel was whining about anyway, he had literally only spent one night on the couch since he had been in New York, every other night he had been fortunate enough to meet an accommodating lady.

"Of course not Puck, I was simply curious," Rachel asked as they walked towards the largest pond in the park, where Kurt insisted they stop to get ice cream, well he and Kurt did, Rachel just moaned for ten minutes about the lack of vegan options somewhere as sophisticated as New York.

"I was thinking, maybe another week, still got some dives to check out and, you know, I haven't even seen my lezbro yet, she hasn't returned any of my calls," Puck said with a little frown, that he covered up with a bite of his ice cream.

"They are moving house this week, honestly, they are far too wrapped up in each other to come out and see us either, we use to see them every six months, if that, when they roomed at Julliard, lesbians and their nesting, it's insanity," Kurt sighed dramatically, going back to enjoying his ice cream.

Puck nodded and kept walking with the two roommates through the park, hot woman jogged past him, some sat on seats near the walkway talking, others on rugs, enjoying the sun. He really loved New York. He could honestly see himself here a lot longer than he could afford, if only he could find a job, doing anything, maybe the diva's would let him crash with them permanently.

On second thoughts, maybe he could find some little shack to move into, the early morning vocal prepping was a little out of hand in their place even more so than the nightly face wash routine.

Just have to see what the week brings. That would probably be as long as he could afford to stay here, he would have to move on if he was going to get any further south with his very limited funds and he really wanted to see Miami, that many babes, all bronzed up, sounded pretty damn good to him

Looking to his right he spotted two of the hottest women he had ever seen, both with slightly dark skin, laying on a blanket, giant sun glasses covering their faces. One in short shorts and a tank top, which had ridden up, exposing her toned abs to the sun, the other in a short dress, strapless, for maximum sun exposure, he really, really liked New York.

"Excuse me ladies, Puckerman needs to make a quick stop off," Puck signalled to Rachel and Kurt as he walked closer to the two gorgeous women who were enjoying the beautiful weather, unaware they were being approached.

Advancing on the two women, he moved so he was standing in their sun, hoping to get their attention. After a moment of no reaction he cleared his throat. Still nothing.

"Ladies, I thought the day couldn't get any more beautiful, then I walk past you two and I'm proven wrong," Puck said, running his hand confidently through his strip of hair, staring down at the two women, best smirk in place.

"I thought the day was beautiful too, but then you get in my sun and ruin it," Santana said, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses.

"Puck?!" "Santana?!" They both said in unison.

Puck fell onto the mat next to Santana and pulled her in for a hug.

"Eww, get your gross man hands off me!" Santana said dramatically, pushing Puck away.

"What? Aren't you happy to see your lezbro? And who is your mocha friend, yumm," Puck said, giving Emily two raised eyebrows, causing Emily to sit up and give him a disbelieving frown.

"For the last time, I am not your lezbro and Emily is hands off, we have the same taste, so stop getting your greasy eye balls all over her," Santana said, standing up.

Puck frowned as he stood up with her.

"Wow San, one on the side, changing up your flavours too. Very nice choice," Puck said, continuing to look Emily up and down, as Emily stood up as well, pulling down her top to cover her stomach and folding her arms.

Santana punched Puck hard in the arm.

"Ouch chica, what the fuck was that for, I'm not the one having my vanilla and eating my chocolate too!" Puck said, rubbing his arm.

"Jesus Puck, you have not changed at all, Emily is my roommate, Brittany is over there feeding the ducks, get you dick out of your mouth for once," Santana said, crossing her arms after she indicated to Brittany over by the pond feeding the ducks.

"Well, wherever this roommate stuff is going down, I want in!" Puck said, continuing to eye Emily.

"And this is why you send me two thousand texts and I ignore every one of them," Santana said.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Who would have thought sleeping with one person would have made you this much of a scrooge, monogamy... Creating bitches since the beginning of time. This is why the Puckmeister drives the solo band wagon, too much tail, too little time, always, a happy ending," Puck finished with a self satisfied grin.

"Or, no girl can cope with trying to locate you Penis with tweezers and a magnifying glass more than once," Santana said, standing further in front of Emily, as Puck's eyes hadn't moved far from her since they had run into each other.

"Hey Santana, how are you?" Rachel asked, as she and Kurt approached the girls.

"Great thanks, how are you both?" Santana said with a smile.

They both nodded with a smile.

"Emily, this is Kurt and Rachel, and this fowl beast, is Puck, we were all in the same Glee club in school," Santana said, pointing to the group.

Emily smiled and waved at Kurt and Rachel, but re-crossed her arms when she felt Puck staring at her again.

"Hey, it wasn't so long ago you loved getting up on this 'fowl beast,'" Puck said, signifying his body.

"It's called delusional, closeted repression and I have blocked that disgusting part of my life from my mind, never to be recalled again," Santana said, fixing the shades over her eyes.

Puck rolled his eyes, seriously, he gets ignored by his favourite lezbro, then treated like a villain, he was just having a joke, some people needed to relax.

"How's your new place Satan?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Its perfect porcelain, seriously, all the girls are lovely and our room is perfect," Santana said, giving the boy a smile.

"All the girls? You mean there's more than this fine specimen of a creature in your lez house, I have gotta get me into this place," Puck said, almost breaking into a happy dance.

"Shut up Puck and there is no way you are meeting the other girls, I already feel bad that Emily's eyes have to see the pubes growing from your head at an alarming rate, I wouldn't spread that horror to anymore unsuspecting eyes!" Santana said, flicking Puck's Mohawk.

Brittany appeared suddenly from behind the group, her empty bread bag in hand, jumping up and down in excitement upon seeing who was in front of her.

"Kurt, Rachel, Puck! It's like a New Directions New York party!" Brittany said happily, running around and hugging everyone.

"This is soo exciting," Brittany said with a happy smile.

"We all need to go out, tonight! This may be my last week in the Big Apple and I needs to get my drink on with my favourite chica bonita and blonde beauty and of course their new Lez friend," Puck said excitedly, giving Emily a wink

"Thanks for the invite," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"The more the merrier dude," Puck said, slapping Kurt on the back with a grin, causing the smaller boy to stumble forward.

Santana removed her sun glasses and gave Puckerman the biggest death stare she could muster.

"Oh come on San, just one night out with the Puckmeister, then I promise, I will leave you lez's alone to nest or scissor or whatever you people do," Puck said with a massive grin.

Santana's glare only deepened.

"Come on, we all have fake I.D's right? It could be fun?!" Puck said, looking around at the group.

"I don't have one, ah, Puck, but ah, thanks for the invite, anyway, I think," Emily said, running her hand uncomfortably through her hair.

"That's ok, I have plenty of fake I.D's in my bag back at the Diva's place, I'm sure I could find one that looks like you, seriously please!?" Puck asked again.

Santana stared at Puck, her stare becoming more deadly by the second, before it started to transform into a smirk.

"Ok Puck, if you can find Emily an I.D, we will go out with you," Santana said, pulling her phone out of her bag and typing a message.

Emily gave Santana an incredulous and questioning look, to which Santana only mouthed, "I got this," back to her, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. Puck looked between the girls, confusion and excitement in his eyes.

Puck's phone chimed in his pocket.

"Here's the address, be there at 8pm, wait out front for us and make sure you dress nice, ok," Puck smiled and pulled the Latina in for a hug.

"Sweet! This night is going to be epic!" Puck said, giving the group an excited smile, as Santana pushed the boy off her again.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

"Puck, if this night is going to be comfortable, at all, you need to dial down your inner creepy stalker, lesbian's aren't interested in you, so lay off them, if you must flirt, go and do it on a stranger, a straight stranger, ok?" Kurt said, as he fixed his coiffed hair in the mirror.

"Oh please, any lady loves this, lesbians just like playing hard to get, its heir M.O," Puck said, as he buttoned up his shirt and started slicking back his Mohawk.

"No, Puck, it's not, they are genuinely uninterested in you, they want ladies as much as you do, so back off, you got me?" Kurt said, knocking on the side of Kurt's head, as if trying to get his words to sink in.

"Yeah, whatever Kurt," Puck said, continuing to play with his Mohawk, smirk only widening.

"Ahh! You. Are. Infuriating! Alright, do whatever you want, but just know, if you flirt with Brittany or by the way Santana was today, with Emily, Santana with probably cut off your balls and Mohawk and glue them together and send them by mail, back to your mother in Lima, just a friendly warning," Kurt said, putting his hand on Puck's shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen, preparing them a going out drink.

Puck just rolled his eyes and finished getting ready. Whatever, he thought, he would try Emily out, then try and get in on some Brittana action, like he had before Santana was all fake gay, if he got no segue there, well, he was sure there would be many other sexy women in the club just dying to try on a piece of the Puck!

Looking at himself one more time in the mirror, he nodded, yup! It was going to be a good night.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So, I know this is none of the girls, but I really like changing it up with the characters, don't worry, this story will be heavily from Brittany/Santana and Emily's P.O.V in the future, I do double up quite a bit on P.O.V's, just like to spice it up. **

**Let me know if there is any particular P.O.V's you would like to see happen, I'm accommodating! **

**Leave some Lovin' peeps, love to know what you're all thinking! **

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**GleekLiar**- Oh yeah! Forgot! Ah well, I guess that's the joy of fan fic, I can re-write history when I forget stuff ;) I know Rachel annoys me too, don't worry, she won't be a major part of the story. The only way I like Rachel is in some Faberry or some Pezberry ;)

**LA Bee123**- there will definitely be some Paige jealousy in the future and some more club scenes, but atm, probs not. Pucks only a means to an end for this story, he is definitely a wanna be Lez bro, more of a perv than anything.

**NayaboobiesabsassRivera**- Agreed I would ship Emily and Santana with pretty much any chick, not bias to that :) Love me some Santana any way I can get her! Hope you like!

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update, the Quintana hook up of 2013 officially made me unable to complete sentences and want to write a Quintana fic too :)**

**Happy Pretty Little Liars day!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Kurt_

Kurt lead the far too eager and already quite drunk Puck around the corner to the club they were supposed to meet Santana, Brittany and Emily at, Rachel walked beside him, none too impressed that her boyfriend couldn't make it that night.

Kurt was glad, he was pretty over the boy, who probably spent more time looking in the mirror than Puck, Rachel and himself combined and he was suppose to be the gay one, bah!

He had never heard of the club they were going to, 'club V,' but at this point he didn't really mind, he had a lovely new boy, who was unfortunately away with the parents for the weekend, so he wasn't looking for a hook up, he was simply there to hang out with old friends.

Well, to be honest, he was mostly there to laugh his arse off at Puck, when he, without a doubt, made a massive dick of himself.

When Rachel had a few drinks, she loved to dance and they hadn't been out dancing without partners in a long time. He was looking forward to dancing with Brittany again too, that girl was amazing and made everyone's night with her dance floor antics. That's if Santana let her out of her sight for two seconds, that Latina was a force to be reckoned with.

He had never seen someone so protective of anyone, ever.

Well actually, when he thought back on today, he felt a little bit of that protective vibe swarming around Emily, not quite as dramatic, but he could definitely sense it.

Hmm...he would have to keep his eye on that little nugget of information tonight.

They stood in front of the club, Puck talking about some blonde from a couple of nights ago, who could bend almost in half, eww. Tuning him out, Kurt took in the small line of people outside the club, he couldn't see 'the' girls anywhere, but he did see a lot of girls.

Shrugging, he turned around to look in the other direction and saw the three girls approaching them, looking stunning.

Santana was in one of her signature red dresses, booty hugging and sinfully short, hair out and curly, with red heals that made her nearly as tall as Brittany, who was in flats. Brittany's hair was out too, she was wearing a tight blue dress, that when she turned around to talk to Emily, Kurt could see was backless and nearly as short as Santana's.

He thought the girls looked gorgeous, but then he saw Emily, she was dropped dead flawless, a one shoulder purple dress, figure hugging too, with black heels, not quite as short as the other girls, but a classy length. They looked like a model catalogue together, it was semi ridiculous, Puck was going to lose his shit.

As if on cue, Puck let out a massive whistle and then started to bark like a dog.

Kurt rolled his eyes, seriously, could he be more predictable and vulgar, it was beyond a joke.

The girls approached them, Brittany hugging everyone, jumping up and down excitedly.

When Puck moved in to get a hug from Brittany and the other girls, Santana stood in front of Puck, simply shaking her head and mouthing, "No touching Puckerman, we are off limits to your gross clam hands," Santana said, her hand reaching out moments later, palm up.

Puck raised his eyebrow, a confused look on his face.

"Emily's I.D Puck, don't tell me you forgot it!?" Santana's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Oh, yeah, nope, got it here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Hawaiian drivers license, Kurt had to admit, it looked a little like her, except she had short hair, but not too bad, would probably work.

"Well, at least your good for something Puckerman, let's roll guys, I needs me some Tequila and some Britt Britt dancing," Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand and putting her hand on Emily's back, leading her in front of the rest of them

Hmm... yep, she is very protective of Emily, Kurt wondered why, they were only new roomies, he was pretty sure they barely knew each other, he wondered what Emily's deal was. Well maybe after a couple drinks he could find out about this mystery woman.

They got into the short line and Kurt looked at the people around him, like he always did, to judge people's wardrobes and see if there were any hotties, it wasn't cheating to look. Only seeing women, he raised an eyebrow, weird.

Looking in front of him, he saw lots of women holding hands, a small group gathered behind him, short hair and commando boots. hmmm...

Holy shit! Santana was freaking hilarious, no wonder she had agreed to going out with Puckerman.

Kurt burst out laughing, the whole group looked at him like he was insane.

Kurt looked at Santana, "was just thinking how much Puck is going to love this club, definitely his kind of place," he smiled at Santana.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, really give him a chance to practice his Puckerman skills," Santana said, giving him a playful wink.

Puck jumped up and down excitedly, checking out all the hot women around him, clueless to Santana's real meaning.

"And there are plenty of fine women here, I'm pretty sure I died and went to lady heaven, "Puck smiled eagerly and turned back to the three roommates in front of him.

"Although, seriously, there ain't nothin' finer than you three," Puck said, licking his lips as he drank in the three girls, paying particular attention to Emily.

He seriously had no shame, Santana took one step towards Puck and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Us three, we are off limits, if your eyes look anywhere near us, other than to buy us drinks, I will cut off your balls, your head pubes, put them in an envelope and send them home to your mother," Santana said, finger pointing at Puck, showing him how serious she was.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, some things never changed, he warned Puck, Puck didn't hear a thing, so Snix appeared, well, he tried.

Brittany started bouncing on the balls of her feet as she heard the base coming from the club.

"We love going dancing here on Sunday nights, all our unicorn friends are here," Brittany said happily, smiling at Emily and gripping Santana's hand tighter.

Kurt smiled at the excitable blonde.

Rachel nudged Kurt's shoulder, as if she was just getting in on the joke, Kurt smiled at the diva, both rolling their eyes.

The gang passed by the doorman, no trouble with their fake I.D's and walked into the club, the place was packed, wall to wall ladies, the occasional male walked past, but they were very few and far between.

"This place is a gold mine ladies, shots are on me!" Puck said as he walked up to the bar, ordering six tequila shots.

Santana smirked at Emily and Brittany, her hand never leaving Emily's back or Brittany's hand.

They all took their shots, before Puck bought them all a mixed drink and they move towards a free table on the edge of the dance floor.

Puck made sure to situate himself right in the middle, with Emily, Santana and Brittany on one side and himself and Rachel on the other. Oh Boy! Here we go, Kurt thought to himself.

"So, I guess a dance with the new roomie is out of the question?" Puck said, giving Emily a smile.

"Are you hearing impaired or just don't like your balls very much?! Go find some other woman to bother and get us some more shots while you're at it!" Santana ordered Puck, who rolled his eyes, walking away, not before landing a firm smack to Santana's arse, causing her to shriek and almost take off after him, but Brittany held her hand firmly and Emily put her hand on Santana's shoulder to calm her down.

Kurt watched the scene in amazement, Snix was there one minute and gone the next, usually it took Brittany a few minutes to put her away, but between the two girls, she was gone. Woah!

Puck came back minutes later, delivering them all a shot and their mix drink again, before disappearing into the crowd of women, obviously on the prowl and with no idea he was in a gay bar, such an idiot. Although, Kurt shouldn't be surprised, he did sleep with Santana for years without realising she was a lesbian, he wasn't particularly clued in to the gay vibe.

"This is genius Santana, I can't wait to watch him crash and burn tonight, if he finds one girl that's interested in him in here tonight, I will eat my Prada hat," Kurt said laughing as they all took their tequila shots together.

Santana smirked, "Yeah I know, I'm a genius," Santana smirked as she sipped her mixed drink.

"Be back in a second guys, haven't drunk this much or this quickly in a while," Emily smiled, a feint gleam covering her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom.

"She seems really nice, what's her deal?" Rachel asked, as she sipped her pink looking drink, some things about Rachel never change.

"Her mean ex cheated on her a few weeks ago, I don't know how? She is like the sweetest person ever, makes me a sad panda," Brittany frowned, even as she continued to bop in place and sip her drink. Kurt could tell she was itching to get out on the dance floor, but was trying to restrain herself.

Santana nodded, "We were kind of hoping to get her drunk and danced up, operation get over bitch ex is a go," Santana smiled, looking at Brittany, who smiled in return.

A cute looking blonde, with short hair and hazel eyes came to the table, pink drink in hand, putting it in front of Rachel, she whispered something in her ear, before winking and sauntering off.

Kurt gawked at the whole situation, for a split second he thought the blonde girl was Quinn, well he did always have a theory about Rachel and Quinn.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow at Rachel, whose cheeks matched the colour of her drink.

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, "she said I was the prettiest girl in here and if I wanted a dance and to be treated right, she was over by the bar," Rachel said, starting on the strangers drink.

"Always knew you swung that way Berry, oh and maybe don't drink that, she could be trying to roofie you and take advantage, just saying," Rachel coughed and put the drink down.

Kurt nodded in agreement, he had a drink of his roofied in his first year in New York and had never gotten over it, he was surprised Rachel had drunk the drink, although she did look pretty overwhelmed when she had.

"Baby, can we dance? Pretty please?" Brittany asked as she finished off her drink.

"Sure Britty, just waiting for Emily," Santana said with a smile.

Brittany looked around and saw Emily approaching, grabbing Santana's hand and then Emily's she guided the girls to the dance floor, where she thrust Emily in between herself and Santana and started dancing the only way Brittany knew how, with her entire being.

Emily looked semi overwhelmed before she started dancing too, less dramatically and more casually than Brittany, Santana moved behind Emily, using her almost like a human pole, her hands constantly finding Emily's hips, as she moved in time to the music.

Emily seemed almost in awe of the blonde in front of her and Kurt watched in amazement as the three girls seemed to get completely lost in each other, wholly unaware of the drooling girls around them.

"So, I know I'm fairly self involved, but even I've noticed some kind of weird vibe going on there, way past helping a friend get drunk and over an ex," Rachel stated, waving her finger in a circle at the three dancing girls.

"I know right, it's weird, I can't quite work it out, I could feel Santana's protective vibe encircling Emily at the park today, usually it's only Brittany she can see, but it's like she has brought Emily in too, which, I can honestly say I never thought would happen, someone even coming close to Brittany's level of importance in Santana's life, my mind is semi-blown," Kurt said in awe.

They both looked back at the dance floor, the girls were basically a single person, moving to the music, Santana's hands were still on Emily's hips and Brittany's were on Emily's shoulder, occasionally caressing Santana's cheek. Kurt thought Emily would look overwhelmed still, but she seemed to take it all in her stride, moving in time with the women either side of her.

"Woah, that is going straight to the spank bank," Puck commented, as he slid a shot and mixed drink to Kurt and Rachel, he still had a tray in his other hand with three shots and three mixed drinks.

"Pity I have to make a special delivery and break that up," Puck smiled at the roommates behind him as he slithered through the mass of bodies and gave the girls their shots and mixed drinks. Santana signalled for him to hold up as the three girls finished all of their drinks in quick succession, putting their drinks back on the tray Puckerman was holding and signalled for him to go away.

Kurt started laughing, "How can he honestly be that big of an idiot, I mean there's only so many times a person can be rejected, right? It's pretty sad to be honest," Kurt said with a sad look at Rachel, who he just noticed, was talking to the blonde from before on the other side of her and hadn't noticed the interaction. Kurt rolled his eyes and decided he needed the toilet, taking a step in that direction, he stumbled slightly. Woah, he had, had six drinks very quickly.

After he came out of the very empty gentleman's bathroom, he stumbled slightly, someone grabbed him and steadied him on his left side. Looking left he saw Emily smiling at him.

"Hey, do you want to get some fresh air with me Kurt, I think I'm way too drunk right now," Emily smiled at the boy.

Kurt nodded and followed Emily out of the club, the moment the fresh air hit him, he knew it was a good idea.

Kurt and Emily sighed and leaned up against the side of the club, both enjoying the fresh air, after the stinky, alcohol filled smell of the way over capacity club.

"I'm surprised Santana and Brittany let you leave the dance floor," Kurt said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kind of didn't want to, they are really good dancers, but I have drunk way more than I have in a while," Emily said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Kurt was about to ask her about her ex, when a voice Kurt hadn't heard in over a year floated his way.

"Well, well, this is the very last place in the world that I would think to find Kurt Hummel," Kurt looked up, looking back at him was a smiling, short haired, Quinn Fabray.

"And who is your friend?" Quinn asked, smiling at Emily.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**I'm sorry, I had to put Quinn in, I clearly can now not get enough of her, although I am definitely a Quintanna shipper and a Faberry shipper, you will have to wait and see how this plays out. Don't worry, end game, Brittana/Emily (If anyone can think of a way to link that well, I will be super impressed)**

**So, love, hate? I will update quicker this time, promise :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Quinn_

"I could say the exact same thing about you 'gays are going to hell Fabray," Kurt smiled at the blonde, quirking his eyebrow.

Quinn laughed and pulled Kurt in for a hug, Quinn couldn't help it, she was super excited to see the boy, so they hadn't always been on the best terms, but she still loved everyone from Glee, they were a family, pretty dysfunctional, but she had the best times of her life with these people.

Quinn couldn't help but look at his friend, she was gorgeous, model material, she wanted to ask what her name was again, but figured Kurt would remember when he got over his initial shock of seeing her.

"Sorry, Quinn, this is Emily, Emily, this is Quinn, another high school Glee club alum, how bizarre there are so many of us in the same place at the same time, especially here, I guess I shouldn't be surprised Glee was the gayest club around, you know after the Cheerios," Kurt smirked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Cheerios was anything but gay, ok. So maybe Brittany and Santana dated each other, a few of the girls hooked up from time to time and I'm bisexual, but other than that, I would say it had about the same gay rate as Glee club," Quinn laughed.

"Totally knew it, I always had this sense about you and..." Kurt stopped mid sentence as Rachel came outside to join them, with the blonde who had brought Rachel a drink earlier, her arm encircling Rachel's waist, holding the tiny diva up.

"Kurt, we did shots, I think I need to go to... Quinn?" Rachel looked at Quinn through hooded drunken eyes, before launching herself at the girl.

Quinn pulled Rachel in for a hug, she could see over her shoulder Kurt gesturing to Emily that he thought something was going on there, Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy from Rachel's shoulder, before letting the shorter girl go.

"It's soo good to see you Quinn and I want to find out all about what you're doing here and in New York, but I need to go home, Melissa's going to take me, night guys," Rachel finished quickly, waving at everyone with a hiccup, before Quinn's almost exact replica, Melissa, obviously, put her arm back around Rachel's waist and led her towards the sub way.

"Well, that was weird," Kurt stated, shrugging his shoulder.

"I really hope she doesn't sleep with that girl, I couldn't stand the fall out drama," Kurt stated, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Quinn? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but weren't you at school in Boston?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"I transferred to NYU to study journalism, had a pretty rough year up there, so I decided to do what I actually wanted to in the first place, plus, I love it here, it really is the best city in the world," Quinn said with a smile to Emily and Kurt.

"There you are Em! We were worried about you...Quinn?!" Santana yelled in astonishment, as the Latina and the blonde walked out of the club.

Brittany crash tackled Quinn into a hug before Santana gave her a more reserved hug.

"Ok, I really want to know what the hell you're doing here Fabray, but Britty wants pancakes and I made a whole batch this morning, want to come back home and I will make us some?" the Latina asked the group, as she walked over to Emily and ran her hand down the taller girls arm, as if to check how she was, Emily just smiled and nodded back at the other brunette.

Quinn gave Kurt a confused look, Kurt just shrugged his shoulder, what is that about?

"I have a super early class in the morning, plus I kind of want to make sure Rachel is ok. You, Quinn Fabray, put your number in my phone, we are catching up properly," Kurt stated, handing his phone to the blonde with a smile, Quinn did as the boy asked, while he hugged everyone good night and gave a wave, before tracing Rachel's steps to the sub way.

"Yay! Pancake time!" Brittany jumped up and down excitedly, while the girls walked to the opposite side of the street to get a train to Brooklyn.

The four girls walked side by side and just managed to jump in a train that pulled up at the station.

Santana sat in a seat facing the isle of the train and was immediately flanked by Brittany and Emily, Quinn raised an eye brow questioningly but didn't say anything, before sitting opposite the girls.

"So, Quinnie, what the hell brings you to our fair city?" Santana asked, her hand on Brittany's knee as the blonde leant on Santana's shoulder.

"Moved here for uni, you know how much I love New York," Quinn stated with a smile. Emily shifted and her leg bumped into Santana, it was electric, both girls seemed to jump a little, before resettling closer than before. Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"Which brings me to my next question, you clam baking these days? Realised what you missed out on in high school?" Santana asked with a cheeky grin.

"Haha," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. Even after a year Santana was still the same smart arse know it all she had always been, to be honest, Quinn was glad, it was refreshing to know that things between them hadn't changed, they were still top bitches and it was perfect.

"I always knew you had it big for Berry," Santana said, with a satisfied smile.

"Who said anything about Berry, maybe it was a different brunette," Quinn said with a flirtatious grin. She didn't mean it of course, but god she missed riling up Santana, it truly was one of her favourite things.

"Paws off Fabray, I know I'm a sexy piece of lady meat, but I'm very taken," Santana said, rolling her eyes at Quinn, letting her know she was in on her little game. Brittany snuggled in closer to Santana and Emily seemed to gravitate closer to her as well.

The train stopped and the girls got up to get off, "Well, if you're sure," Quinn said with a flirtatious wink, before exiting the train, hips in full swagger.

Santana rolled her eyes again as Brittany grabbed her hand and the four girls walked the block and a half to their house in relative silence.

Pushing the door open, Santana and Brittany went to different ends of the kitchen, Brittany putting together what looked like very tall cocktails and Santana pulling out a pan and some pancake mix.

Emily and Quinn looked at each other and made themselves at home, sitting watching the girls from the comfort of the kitchen table.

"So is it just you three living here?" Quinn asked curiously, looking around the very neat and very girly house.

"Oh no, there are six of us, my three best friends from back home and Santana and Brittany," Emily said with a smile, her eyes never leaving the couple as they continued to work as a team in the kitchen.

Brittany came over to the two girls and dropped two very delicious looking cocktails in front of them.

"What's this Britt?" Emily asked with a smile, Brittany ran her hand down Emily's long hair with a smile, before answering.

"Trust me Emmy, you will like it, it's called a Toblerone," Brittany said happily, before skipping over to Santana and giving her a slap on the butt and stealing a pancake from the plate in front of her. Then turned to pour two more cocktails, before starting to whip up a bit more of the cocktail mix.

Quinn turned to Emily and clinked glasses with her, both of them taking a sip, before a sigh was heard around the room, wow, it literally tasted like a chocolatey, hazelnut feast.

Brittany smiled at the two girls, before helping Santana over with plates, knives and forks, syrup, pancakes, their cocktails and more cocktail mix.

"Wow! This is super nice Britt," Quinn said happily, taking another couple sips.

All the girls started tucking into their food and enjoying their cocktails.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't believe that Santana lives with five other girls, you should have seen her in high school, the only person she didn't fight with was Brittany," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, we all change a lot in our first year out of high school and I honestly couldn't see Santana hurting a fly," Emily said, a little too defensively, Santana gave Emily the biggest smile she had ever seen, seriously, what the hell was going on between these three girls, it honestly felt like they were having a silent conversation between themselves at the table, was something going on between the three of them?

That sounded way too messy to be true, but watching the way these three interacted, even over the last hour, it really confused Quinn. So, she had only seen Santana and Brittany once in the last year and Santana had always been protective of Brittany and treated Brittany a certain way, but she had never seen it extended to another person. She had seen flashes of it directed to her in high school, like you would expect of a best friend, but nothing like this.

"I didn't mean anything by it Emily, I'm just surprised is all," Quinn added, "I guess we have all changed a lot since we left high school.

"So where are all your friends tonight Emily?" Quinn asked the girl, the interaction between the three other girls had only made her more intrigued to learn more about Emily than when she first saw her and saw how ridiculously attractive she was.

"Well Spencer will be asleep, she goes to Columbia, studying law, she has a pretty long day Mondays, Aria is in Boston with her boyfriend for the weekend, and Hanna's in New Jersey with hers, so the house is almost ours, Spencer sleeps pretty heavy, so I doubt we will wake her, plus she is a few levels up," Emily said, finishing the rest of her cocktail, to which Brittany immediately topped them all up.

"It's really amazing that all your best friends from high school managed to go to schools in the same city, Brittany and Santana and I were best friends in high school, or maybe that's not the right term, we were the most revered or feared, but I honestly don't think the three of us could live together," Quinn said smiling over at the other two girls.

Brittany let out a yawn as she finished off her pancakes and the rest of her cocktail.

"I'm going to get Brittany to bed, is it ok if Quinn has the couch?" Santana asked Emily as the two girls stood.

"Of course, you don't have to ask stuff like that San, it's your house now too you know, go to bed, we can tidy up and make the couch up," Emily said with a smile, the three girls shared huge smiles and nods good night before the couple left.

Quinn just watched it take place, it almost felt like they were saying good bye to each other forever, jeez, dramatic. Well at least she knew they weren't all sleeping together. Well maybe not?

Shaking her head of that idea.

The two girls picked up plates in silence and cleared the table, emptying the last of the cocktail mix into their glasses. After they had packed the dishwasher they took their cocktails and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, maybe this isn't really my place to ask, but what has Santana so protective of you?" Quinn asked, as she crossed her legs towards Emily and took a sip of her cocktail.

"It's ok, I don't know really, I mean, other than the obvious, my girlfriend of more than two years, cheated on my about a month ago and honestly I wasn't really functioning, well, or at all, but since they moved in, I dunno, my days seem more manageable, good even," Emily said with a little smile.

"What about you, there has to be a bigger reason for you moving to New York, what troubles were you having in Boston?" Emily asked curiously.

Quinn sighed, "It just got really messy, I was having an affair with my gender and law teacher, never a good idea and one of the other professors found out and because I was doing so well in that class they assumed she was giving me great marks because of it, so it kind of became a witch hunt. It was just easier to leave, at least I still had great grades to transfer with, even if it did really hurt to leave her there," Quinn finished with a shrug, almost sculling the last of her drink.

"Do you want a beer?" Emily asked, as she got up and took Quinn's empty glad, not letting her answer, she grabbed two from the fridge and came back out to sit next to Quinn, handing her the beer.

"So, what about you and that Rachel girl? Something going on there?" Emily asked as she sipped her corona.

Quinn laughed, "You know, it's kind of funny, we always competed over the same men, solo's in Glee club and fought over pretty much everything, she was the bottom of the social ladder and I was the top, but for some reason, we always had this weird chemistry. I don't know, nothing has ever happened and nothing ever will, but when we are in the same room, I dunno, it's kind of intense, I don't think it's sexual in any way, just intense and that's what Kurt always thought he sensed," Quinn finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she is straight, she would be one of those girls that tries on the whole lesbian thing so she can draw from the experience for later artistic merit," Quinn finished with a role of her eyes.

"What about you, Brittany and Santana? What's going on there? Don't say it's just them looking out for you, there's something else that I can sense," Quinn asked with a raised eye.

Emily took a sip of her beer, "What do you mean? We only met like a week ago, they are just really sweet girls," Emily said with a small smile.

Quinn looked at the girl, who was fiddling with the corner of her beer bottle label, there was something there, maybe they just all hadn't realised it yet. Or maybe she was just seeing another side of her friends, ones that had grown up and changed dramatically in the last few years. Shrugging Quinn gave Emily a small smile.

"Well it's good they are there for you, when you need them, they are really amazing girls, I wish I had, had the sense to realize that, instead of just competing and fighting with Santana in high school, maybe I would have realised who I really was and had that kind of support then too," Quinn said with a sigh.

Emily placed her beer bottle on the coffee table, before placing her hand on Quinn's knee, attempting to comfort her.

"Hey, it takes time to accept who we really are, you obviously weren't ready then, so start now, they will be here for you now, I know it, plus I'm here too, if you need it, we've both had it pretty rough this year, I'm pretty sure we could both use a friend," Emily said smiling at the blonde.

Quinn's stomach flipped when Emily touched her leg and her smile, Quinn felt herself smile at the sight, Emily was really pretty, like crazy pretty.

Quinn leaned forward slowly, her lips connected with Emily's and she felt her insides turn to mush, reaching forward she placed a hand on the side of Emily's head and deepened the kiss, Emily co-operated, opening her mouth, inviting Quinn's tongue to dual with hers.

Emily's hand slid further up Quinn's leg and the butterflies in her stomach travelled further south, Quinn's other hand ran down Emily's arm, before resting on her hip, the girls shifting closer together on the couch.

Emily's hand began massaging the inside of Quinn's thigh and Quinn let out a soft moan as Emily matched the massage on the blonde's leg with the scraping of her teeth across Quinn's lip.

Pushing Emily backwards she moved to lie on top of the brunette, her legs straddling the taller girls hips, Emily let out a sigh at the contact of their bodies.

Quinn leant down and placed a trail of kisses up Emily's neck, Emily's breath hitched in her throat as Quinn sucked on Emily's pulse point.

"Do, you," Emily cleared her throat, "upstairs?" Emily breathed out, unable to complete her sentence totally, as Quinn continued her assault on Emily's neck, Emily's fingers tangling in Quinn's hair.

Quinn let out an agreeing sigh, before pulling herself quickly off the taller girl, grabbing her hand she pulled her up off the couch. Emily gave Quinn a small shy smile, which only made Quinn internally groan, god this girl was gorgeous.

Emily held onto Quinn's hand tightly and they ran up the stairs, bursting through Emily's bedroom door and closing it quietly behind them.

Emily grabbed both of Quinn's hands and walked backwards until she was sitting on her bed, Quinn looked down at her with a smile.

Quinn pulled Emily to stand up again, reaching down she pulled Emily's dress over her head, before quickly pulling her own off.

Quinn looked Emily up and down, the girl was beautiful, her body was sculptured, she must be an athlete or something, Quinn looked back up at a blushing Emily before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Emily kissed Quinn back, hard, before sitting back down on the bed, Quinn straddling Emily's thighs, her hands immediately going around to Emily's back to rid her of her bra, Emily doing the same, both sighing as their nearly naked bodies touched.

Quinn sucked Emily's tongue into her mouth, causing a whimper to sound from the other girl, Emily's hands running all over Quinn's body, she honestly didn't know how much more of this she could taking. Pushing Emily back further onto the bed, she crawled up Emily's body and latched onto a dark nipple, grazing her teeth across it, before taking it into her mouth and sucking.

Emily's hands went to Quinn's head, her hands twisting in blonde hair as Quinn swapped nipples, giving the other the same treatment. Kissing down Emily's stomach, she could feel the other girls need as her hands tightened and pushed her head lower.

Quinn kissed both of Emily's hip bones before sliding down her body, pulling the brunettes panties with her. Emily moaned as Quinn kissed the inside of her thigh, then her other thigh, before moving up to look down at Emily's centre, she blew air softly, causing Emily to writhe and her name to be whimpered from the taller girls lips pleadingly.

Quinn took pity on the girl and licked her way from the brunettes centre to her erect clit, taking it into her mouth, she grazed it with her teeth, before sucking it hard into her mouth.

Emily's hand gripped Quinn's hair impossibly tighter, her other hand running up to play with her own nipple as one of Quinn's hands tried to still the girl from thrashing too heavily underneath her, the other hand moved around and ran across the girls entrance.

As she sucked hard on Emily's clit, she pushed two fingers into her core, curling her fingers as she did, before starting a dramatic pace.

Emily moaned ridiculously loudly, Quinn hoped Santana and Brittany's room was far away, because there was no way anyone on this floor or the one above could have missed that. Smiling to herself, she sucked harder on Emily's clit and inserted a third finger, Emily began to thrash and moan beneath her.

"Quinn, oh god, yes, don't stop, I'm...I'm...oh!" Emily squealed as her back arched and Quinn nursed her through an earth shattering orgasm, slowly letting her come down. As Emily's breath started to normalise, Quinn slowly eased her way up Emily's body and lay down next to the girl, as Emily continued to take in deep breaths.

Emily rolled onto her side and smiled at Quinn, "has anyone ever told you, you are very good at that."

Quinn smiled and leant in to kiss Emily, before being aggressively pushed onto her back, Emily topping her as she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring Quinn's, causing Quinn to moan at Emily's dominance, it was incredibly hot on the taller girl.

Emily sucked on Quinn's pulse point before, taking Quinn's ear between her teeth and biting softly, "time to return the favour Quinn," Emily said, before moving down Quinn's body.

Quinn sighed and placed her arm over her eyes, it was going to be a good night, she smiled to herself.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So? Who suspected this one coming? What did you think?**

**Had to sneak in my fave cocktail to the story, seriously if you have never had one and love chocolate and are over 18/21 for you Americans, get on it, they have been my night cap of choice for a while now.**

**Anyhew, lmk if you loved it/hate it?! Don't worry Brittanaly (thanks readyfortigers) is end game :) xxx**

**SuperNina- Not quite what you had in mind?**

**Buttercup XD XD – Nope, just an exact replica :) Just got told Brittanaly, really like that one! Thanks so much for the awesome praise, very sweet of you #blushing**

**GleekLiar – Hope the whole chapter was a nice surprise?**

**Farmington- Thanks :) hope you liked it, pretty sure you will love the next few chapters, you semi read my mind in your review, but you will have to wait to find out what I mean by that cryptic statement!**

**Lorca – I'm definitely seeing the second part as most likely, the whole roomie bursting in thing, but I'm still trying to figure out how I want the whole thing to happen, have a pretty good idea, I think you will like :) Thanks as always for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Spencer_

Spencer sighed, she had, had a fairly boring weekend with John, she wasn't sure what his deal was, he ran really hot and cold, they started off so intense and into each other, but his attention span seemed to be waning, Spencer was confused about him and in general.

Well to be honest, she was exhausted and therefore grumpy, she had barely had any sleep, but the reason she hadn't had much sleep was a good one, so she was torn.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, she couldn't get angry at Emily for being beyond loud, with some chick named Quinn? Well, at least it sounded like a good rebound, unlike her last rebound after Toby, he was useless. She couldn't be mad at Em for keeping her awake, but she could tease the shit out of her when she saw her.

"Morning Spencer," Santana said in a bubbly voice as she entered the kitchen and walked straight to the coffee pot, which Spencer had yet to start.

"Coffee?" Santana asked Spencer with a smile. Wow, she had not expected Santana to be such a morning person, especially considering how late they must have all gotten in.

"Yeah, thanks Santana, good night last night?" Spencer asked, as she watched the Latina make three cups of coffee.

"Yeah, it was, ran into an old friend, speaking of which, did you see the girl sleeping on the couch this morning, didn't think she would leave without a goodbye?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany stumbled into the kitchen, not wearing a whole lot, slumping herself at the table and putting her head in her hands.

"Morning Brittany, rough night?" Spencer asked with a smirk, she had heard Brittany having anything but a rough night above her head, seriously, she was getting a bit jealous of these girls sex lives right now. Sure, John was good, but the way they sounded, maybe he was simply that, good, because he never made her make the kinds of noises she heard around the house last night. Maybe it was a lesbian thing? Either way, she was jealous.

"Nahatemornings," Brittany strung a clumsy sentence together, her head staying firmly in her hands.

"She isn't very good in the morning before her coffee," Santana said with a smile.

"Aha," Spencer said with a smile too.

"Oh and to answer your question, no I didn't see anyone on the couch this morning and I went for a run at six thirty, so she must have left really early," Spencer stated as Santana handed her a coffee and walked over to Brittany, giving her a kiss on the head and handing her a coffee to which she managed a big thankyou smile at her girlfriend.

"Hmm...that's weird, I don't remember Quinn saying she had an early class, you would think she would at least have left her phone number so we could catch up," Santana said shrugging as she sat down next to Brittany and drank her coffee.

"Did you say her name was Quinn?" Spencer asked with a grin.

"Yeah...why?" Santana asked, looking at Spencer's sly grin with confusion.

"Pretty sure she hasn't gone home and I am definitely sure I heard Emily say that name at least a few dozen times last night, I would say she is still very much asleep," Spencer said with a laugh.

She looked at Santana and Brittany still smiling, but both girls were anything but smiling, they had ridiculously shocked and confused expressions on their faces, Santana looked like she was holding back anger and Brittany looked like she was fighting tears. Uh oh, what had she said?

"Oh god, what did I say?" Spencer asked, walking over to the table and sitting down.

Neither girl answered, both in their own world. Spencer watched the two girls in total confusion, was there history there? Was Quinn's someone's ex? Was she a horrible person, did Emily not want anyone to know? Oh god, why did she always open her big trap without knowing all the facts.

"Guys?" Spencer asked wearily. They both looked at Spencer, seemingly just remembering she was there.

"It's all good Spencer, we're just a little shocked, we only just learnt Quinn was bi last night and obviously didn't expect a hook up, but that's great, that Emily had her re bound thing, you know, so she can move on and stuff," Santana said, sipping her coffee.

Brittany just nodded as she continued to sip her coffee.

Spencer could feel the tension in the room and she was beyond confused, something else was going on here, she had obviously really missed something.

Santana got up and started making her and Brittany breakfast, Spencer picked up the newspaper on the table in front of her to try and combat the awkward silence in the room. What the hell was going on? If the silence was this awkward with her best friends she would simply ask them about it, but this was different, she barely knew these girls, so she couldn't ask, ah, this was incredibly frustrating.

Pretending to read the newspaper, she watched as Santana gave Brittany her breakfast and they sat in silence eating it.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she saw both Brittany and Santana turn to the stairs in expectation.

A small blonde girl with a pixie hair cut appeared, so this was the now infamous Quinn.

Spencer watched as the couple's faces in front of her glared at Quinn, almost unconsciously, before Brittany rested her hand on the Latina's arm, giving it a squeeze. Both seemed to relax slightly, but the looks on their faces didn't change too dramatically.

The death stares Quinn was receiving from the couple made the girl stop awkwardly in her steps, in what was obviously her very crumpled dress from last night.

"Morning?" Quinn semi-asked, semi-stated.

Spencer decided to cut in and rescue the girl.

"Morning, I'm Spencer," Spencer said as Quinn approached the table, Quinn reached out her hand and shook Spencer's. Spencer felt a small buzz travel from where her hand met Quinn's through her body. Ok, weird.

"Quinn, nice to meet you Spencer, ah, I was just on my way out, have class in a couple of hours, so umm, guess I will see you guys later, it was awesome to run into you two," Quinn said with a genuine smile

Brittany stood up and gave Quinn, what Spencer thought, was an awkward hug.

"Emily has my number, we should all get together some time, I would love to hear about the last year I missed, it really was awesome seeing you two. Nice to meet you Spencer, hopefully I will see you again too," Quinn said with a small smile and a wave.

Spencer smiled at the small blonde, Santana barely giving her a head nod, she looked furious at the girl, Spencer was beyond confused. They were consenting adults, Emily chose to sleep with Quinn, why in the hell were they giving her death stares.

Emily chose that moment to appear, showered and dressed for the day, she bounded down the stairs, looking full of energy and life, Spencer gave a smirk, before again seeing the stunned looks on Brittany and Santana's face.

"Morning San, Britt, Spence, is there coffee?" Emily asked as she walked over to the pot and poured herself some. Spencer watched as the couple gave Emily a small good morning hello, before quickly putting away their plates and hastily scampering up the stairs to their room.

"Are they ok?" Emily asked Spencer curiously, not used to such a cold shoulder from the girls.

"I was going to ask you the same question? I may have kind of spilled that I heard you having a great night last night with a certain blonde and they didn't seem too happy," Emily spat her coffee back in her cup, her cheeks instantly turning red.

"Spence! Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed, you heard that? I thought Quinn would go before they got up!" Emily said, sitting down, putting her face in her hands

"What's the big deal, yeah I heard, at least it sounded good, was it not good? Why does it matter if they know you slept with Quinn, why did they look so angry? Do they have history with Quinn, does she have a girlfriend or something, Santana said they only just found out she was bi, but what does that have to do with anything? I'm so confused," Spencer said, sitting down across from Emily.

"Well that makes two of us, I only met Quinn last night and she told me she was single and that she wasn't even out in high school, so she couldn't have dated either of them and Santana said they were friends in high school, I'm just as confused as you," Emily said, scratching her head.

Emily seemed to Spencer to be thinking heavily and Spencer felt like there was something Emily wasn't telling her. She decided to stop worrying about Santana and Brittany's reaction and maybe tease Emily a little, plus maybe she would spill the beans on her deep thought if she eased her into it, Spencer was generally a pretty curious person, especially when it came to one of her best friend's lives.

"Who would have thought, all I needed to do to get a conversation out of you again was set you up with a hot blonde for the night, I should have got on this earlier," Spencer said with a grin.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't think I was ready, but hanging out with Brittany and Santana, I can see what a great relationship looks like, something I really want and something I never totally had with Paige. Well I mean it was great with Paige, but not like what I see between Britt and San, that's what I want. Quinn was there and I didn't want the last person I slept with to be someone who cheated on me, plus, you know, she's super hot," Emily said with a grin, as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm just really glad you're coming out of your Paige funk and that Santana and Brittany moved in to help you with that...plus, she is really hot," Spencer said with a grin.

Emily laughed, "Yeah, but I'm not really sure I want it to mean anything, you know. It was kind of a rebound for both of us, I would like to be her friend though, 'cause she is really nice, hope she's ok with that and that whatever is bugging San and Britt, they tell me soon, cause honestly I only want Quinn as a friend. She isn't really my type, I mean she's hot, there's that," Emily said with a smile, before continuing.

"But, I think she would want to be with someone who is super book smart, she used to date a professor, so I don't think jocks are really her type. Now if only you switched hit Spence, I would say she would be really into you," Emily gave the other brunette a bump with her shoulder.

"Well, the way John is at the moment, there may be a vacancy for someone in the near future," Spencer said with a shoulder shrug.

"Wait, what? What do you mean Spence?" Emily asked, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder comfortingly.

"I dunno, he's confusing, he's really into us, then really distant, I'm not sure what is up with him lately, I'm having coffee with him after class and I'm going to talk to him about it," Spencer said with a shrug, before her smug smile returned.

Emily rolled her eyes seeing it.

"Judging by last night, I would say some switch hitting might be a good idea, the echoes around my room last night coming from all the ladies in the house was...interesting to say the least," Spencer said with a smile and a laugh.

Emily laughed, "Jeez, I didn't know we were that loud, sorry Spence," Emily said, her cheeks again going red.

"Hey, it wasn't just you two, Brittany is pretty loud when she wants to be," Spencer said, as she got up and put her plate and cup in the dishwasher.

Turning around, she saw Emily gaping like a fish, her cheeks even redder than moments before.

Spencer smiled again, glad she could still make her friend blush after so many years of knowing each other.

"See you later Em, you home for dinner?" Spencer asked as she headed towards the steps to brush her teeth and grab her stuff before class.

Not getting an answer, she turned around and saw Emily still looking at the same place on the table, her mouth still agape, eyes wide and cheeks still flushed, she looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Emily?" Spencer asked, turning to face her friend.

"Hmm...what?" Emily asked, seeming to just realise Spencer was still in the room. Spencer quirked an eye brow at her friend, curious as to what was going on in her head.

"Are you home for dinner tonight?" Spencer asked the darker girl again.

"Oh, yeah sure, after swimming," Emily answered, seemingly still dazed.

Spencer gave a short laugh, "Ok tiger, I'll see you tonight," she stated, before running upstairs, hoping she would get to class on time and incredibly amused at Emily's reaction to hearing that Brittany was loud.

Hmmm... maybe Emily had a crush on the blonde or something, but that wouldn't explain Santana and Brittany's odd behaviour. Spencer was going to get to the bottom of this. At least it gave her something to ponder in her deathly boring contract law lecture.

Spencer smiled as she grabbed her bags and ran out the front door, past a still slightly flummoxed looking Emily, who hadn't moved from her spot at the kitchen table.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Alibooboo- bahahaha! I am definitely pondering some Quimily/ Eminn, but leading more towards Spuinn/Quincer :)**

**GleekLiar- Seriously read my mind a little too well! **

**SuperNina- Anything involving Emily, is pretty darn hot in my books ;) (with the ladies anyways)**

**FaberittanaIsEndgame- Glad you're enjoying it so far, I contemplated them getting interrupted, but decided I would prefer it to keep going once I started writing it ;)**

**Farmington- Hope you liked it and glad you enjoyed the sex scene, they are fun to write, but hard to decided how to make it hot without being too much of a porno and suit their characters, tough line there to not get to carried away!**

**Sorry to disappoint LA Bee123, I hope not too much with not having the reciprocated fun, but it was Spencer's POV. Loving and hating doing POV's at the moment, just want to keep all the characters involved, but think it will end up being largely the main three in the coming chapters. Hmm... and as for the threesome relationship situation, I have me some ideas, never heard of it working before though, for more than a night (Jelly your from San Fran though, 3 that city!) and definitely know the rule, don't sleep with the roommate unless it's serious, but well, that isn't always reality. Sorry for the shout out, couldn't help it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Aria_

Aria walked in the door and flopped on the living room couch with a sigh, as much as she loved going up to Boston to visit Ezra, it was such a long weekend, she was glad she had gotten the Monday off work to come back later on a Monday night. But she was sure the buses took way longer on Mondays, or maybe she was just keen to get home, see how the roommates she had suggested were fitting in.

Sighing again she listened to the house and couldn't hear any noise. Well it was only seven thirty, she was sure Hanna would be out with people from college for Monday night drinks, Emily would be swimming and Spencer usually spent Monday night in the library. She had absolutely no idea what her new house mates were doing tonight.

As if on cue the front door opened and Emily waltzed in, dropping her bag at the front door, she walked over to Aria and gave her a hug.

"How was your weekend Aria? How's Ezra? Have you eaten?" Emily asked Aria, sitting down across from her.

Aria gaped briefly, wondering what in the world had happened over the weekend to make Emily become, well, Emily again and stopped her from moping in her bedroom.

"Yeah, it was really good, Ezra's great. More importantly, how was your weekend?" Aria asked, sitting up straighter and smiling at Emily, her fatigue forgotten at seeing her best friend acting more like herself again.

"Why? Have you been speaking to Spencer?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow at Aria.

"No, why, is Spencer ok? You just seem happier, you know, and you're not in your room listening to depressing music," Aria stated with a smile, continuing, "How did Santana and Brittany's move in go? Is everyone getting along? " Aria asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, really well, I really like them, they are super sweet, we went out last night and had a really good time," Emily said with a small smile.

Aria looked at Emily, quirking a single eyebrow, knowing the girl was keeping something from her.

"I can't believe they got you to leave your room, go out and have a good night, they are some kind of miracle workers, it obviously really helped, whatever you three did. Where did you go?" Aria asked curiously.

"A gay club, 'club V,' yeah, I dunno. I guess we just clicked or something, Santana is the sweetest and Brittany, you should see her dance, its mind blowing, they are an awesome couple" Emily said with a big smile.

Aria noticed Emily getting a weird look on her face, a happy look, kind of, she didn't know how to describe it, maybe a dreamy look, would be the best way to describe it.

"So you had a really great night with Santana and Brittany, that's awesome. How does Spencer come into this?" Aria asked confused, knowing Emily was intentionally keeping a part of her story from her.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, "I hooked up with a really nice girl and I figured Spencer would have rung you and filled you in already," Emily said shyly, tucking hair behind her ear and looking at the floor.

"Woah, go Em! Did you meet her at the club?" Aria asked, huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, but she's a friend of Britt and San's from school," Emily said, again not meeting Aria's eyes, her cheeks red.

"Well, are you going to see her again?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Well, I really like her, but more as like a friend though, we were both kind of in the rebound boat and had a really great night, but to be honest, I don't think she is really my type, she's more into bookworms than jocks I would say, but I'm hoping we can be friends. I've never really done the whole friends with someone after sleeping together, you know, since well, they tend to die or cheat, so I'm hoping that can work," Emily said with a faint smile.

"You're an awesome friend Emily I'm sure it can work, I'm sure if you make it a non issue and you both just laugh about it, the sleeping together thing can just be background to the start of a friendship," Aria stated, not believing that her and Emily were having this conversation.

"Yeah, it would be awesome to have a gay single friend that I can go out with, not that I don't love going out with you guys, but all the straight coupling is kind of intense," Emily said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You know, I will always go out to gay bars with you, Ezra won't come, obviously, I can be your wing woman," Aria stated with an excited bounce.

Emily laughed out loud, "Sorry Aria, but you scream straight, plus you would probably end up in a corner with a lesbian book club anyway, chatting about some book you just read, thanks for the wing man offer anyways," Emily smiled at the girl.

Aria felt slightly affronted, why did she scream straight? She thought she was kind of edgy, fine, she could go to lesbian bars without her, to be honest, the idea did kind of overwhelm her. Aria just shrugged.

"Well, maybe you need to talk to this really nice girl and see what she's thinking, if she wants the friend route, then you can have a wing man that doesn't start a book club in a night club," Aria said with a grin and a wink.

Emily laughed, "I will, thanks Aria," Emily stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want scrambled eggs on toast for dinner, Aria?" Emily asked as she made her way to the fridge.

"Sounds good, thanks Em, can we have mushrooms too?" Aria asked Emily, as she sat at the table and watched her friend pull stuff out of the cupboards, Emily already pulling the mushrooms from the fridge.

They talked about inconsequential stuff for a few minutes until Emily had made them dinner, before they sat down together and enjoyed their breakfast for dinner.

Brittany and Santana pushed the front door open, just as Aria and Emily were tidying up from dinner.

"Hey Aria, how was your weekend?" Santana asked as her and Brittany made to sit down opposite Aria and Emily.

"Really good, how did you two settle in?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Awesome our room is perfect, you will have to come see Aria, I still want to paint the walls different colours, but Santana wants us to talk about colour choices first. She wants black and red, I want rainbows. I'm pretty sure it's going to come down to a water fight or housemates decision. I think a water fight sounds the best," Brittany smiled at Santana, who only smiled back at the blonde, nodding.

"Water fights always solve everything," Emily said with a smile to Brittany, who gave her a bigger smile back.

"So, heard you all had a big night last night?" Aria asked, as she got up and got four beers from the fridge, not bothering to ask the girls if they wanted one, just assuming, to which none of the girls disagreed.

Aria sat down and saw all the girls looking at each other kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, few too many drinks, but it was a good night. Loved dancing with you two, I can see why you dance professionally Britt, you're amazing," Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks Em, you were pretty good yourself," Brittany responded, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Now, all I need is to hear Santana sing and I'll be happy," Emily said to Santana. Aria could sense some tension in the room at the mention of the night before and was confused about it, but was glad it had gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Yeah, Santana, I remember how good of a singer you were and your mom says you're even more amazing these days, I say, impromptu performance," Aria said with a smile, raising her beer to get everyone to agree.

Emily and Brittany raised their beers in the air.

Santana rolled her eyes at the group, "I'm not really that good, maybe come see me when I do some group performances or something," Santana said, taking a big gulp of her beer.

"Not that good! San! Your voice can literally make me c..." Santana threw her hand over Brittany's mouth before she could complete her sentence, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Aria and Emily burst out laughing, Brittany just shrugged an "It's true," before the blonde stood up and got four more beers from the fridge.

"Well, with that glowing endorsement, I'm pretty sure I have to hear you sing now Santana," Emily said to Santana, her lips twitching into a cheeky smile, which Santana returned.

Aria looked between the two girls as they seemed to have a silent conversation, Santana's cheeks still a flaming red colour.

Brittany handed everyone a second beer, before coming up behind Emily and leaning down to whisper in Emily's ear. Emily gave a small shiver as soon as Brittany leant down and started whispering. Again Aria's eyebrow rose, looking across to Santana she could see her trying to hide a smirk.

She had only been gone a weekend right? What had happened between these three to make them seem to her to be communicating on a different wave length, it was weird. Aria had never seen Emily like this around anyone, shy and confident at the same time.

Aria sat and continued to watch the display, the three girls were giving each other looks as if trying to one up each other.

"Brittany said you have to sing," Emily said with a bigger smirk.

"Brittanyyyy..." Santana said with a whine.

"Saaaann..." Brittany whined back.

All three girls laughed, Aria just sat and watched the display, Flummoxed. Brittany was still behind Emily, sipping her beer and unconsciously her hand was twirling through Emily's hair as she continued to smile at Santana.

Santana gave a giant sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Women, who needs them," Santana stated dramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

"What song do I sing then?" Santana asked, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Yes!" Emily and Brittany high fived each other excitedly, Aria laughed at their antics.

"Ummm..." Brittany said as she rubbed her chin in thought, her hand still running through Emily's hair.

Aria was surprised Santana wasn't stopping Brittany from touching Emily, she always thought Santana was incredibly possessive, well she used to be, Santana had changed a lot, definitely for the better and she had an inkling that was largely to do with the blonde.

"What's that song you always hum when you forget you're not alone, that Alicia Keys song?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Ummm... oh, yeah 'A woman's worth,' um, ok, I guess," Santana said, suddenly shy again, she took another chug of her beer, cleared her throat and started to play with the label on the beer bottle as she sung;

"_You could buy me diamonds, you could buy me pearls, take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby, you know I'm worth it._

_Dinner lit by candles, run my bubble bath, make love tenderly to last, and last  
Baby, you know I'm worth it_

Wanna' please; wanna' keep; wanna' treat your woman right? Not just dough, but a show, that you know she's worth your time, you will lose, if you choose, to refuse to put her first  
She will if she can find a woman who knows her worth!  
Mmmmmmmmm"

Santana gave a smirk as she changed the lyrics of the chorus, Aria was captivated and she could tell by the look on the other two girls faces, they were too.

As Santana kept singing, with a little more confidence, Aria watched Emily and Brittany, Brittany's hand had stilled in Emily's hair and Emily's eyes weren't leaving Santana's lips. Aria almost felt like she was intruding on a private moment, the girls were so captivated by each other. Santana was grinning as she sung, her grin directed at the two women in front of her, as if she wasn't in the room, she honestly felt like she shouldn't be.

If it didn't look terrible, she would have left them to it, but she honestly didn't want to miss a single note that came out of Santana's mouth, even if she did feel like a fourth wheel? Weird.

Did Emily have a crush on Santana? Or maybe it was Brittany? Aria watched the three as Brittany's hand started to twirl Emily's hair again and Emily gave another shudder, Emily continued to smile at Santana as she sung, her eyes moving from the singer's mouth all over her face, before wondering to Santana's lips again. Emily licked her lips and gave a contented sigh as Brittany continued to play with her hair and Santana sang on;

"_Better Cherish that woman , Mhmn hmmn,  
You better be good for that woman, Mhmn hmmn, Mmmn hmmn,  
Ooooh yea."_

"Woah," Emily said, as Santana finished, letting out the air she had obviously been holding in for the entirety of the song without realising, taking a giant swig of her beer.

Aria nodded, agreeing, "That was seriously amazing Santana, your voice is even more beautiful than I remember." Santana gave a small smile of thankyou and looked down at her beer, seemingly shy all of a sudden.

Aria heard Brittany whisper in Emily's ear with a laugh, "See what I mean Em? Works for me every time."

Emily just nodded vigorously, before realising what she was agreeing to and chugged the rest of her beer.

Brittany gave a laugh as she finished the end of her beer.

"On that note, it's time to get my angel of music to bed," Brittany said with a huge grin on her face, as she grabbed all the empty beer bottles on the table and put them in the recycling bin.

Santana stood up as Brittany came around the table to her, with her hand out stretched, Santana took it and the two girls gave soft good nights to the other two, before leaving hastily up the stairs. Aria noticed Emily watching them and the two girls turned together to give her a smile before they went up the stairs.

Emily was smiling down at her hands, seemingly oblivious to Aria sitting next to her and staring at her.

Aria cleared her throat, seriously, what was going on between these three?

"Santana was really good, wasn't she Em?" Aria asked, trying to bring Emily out of her day dream and try to figure out what she had missed.

"Yeah," Emily said in a far off dreamy voice.

That's it, Aria wanted to know, she was usually the one to beat around the bush, but today, nope, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sooo... Anything you want to tell me about Santana and Brittany?" Aria asked, hoping Emily would give her something.

"Huh?" Emily asked, finally pulling herself from wherever she was moments before.

"Well, I dunno, I get a weird vibe from the three of you, is there something going on Em?" Aria asked her best friend curiously.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but the door burst open and Hanna came in with a clearly drunk Spencer.

"Hey! You're still awake! Aria's home!" Spencer all but yelled at the girls, as she stumbled into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge.

"Hanna, what did you do to Spencer?" Emily asked with a grin.

Aria eyed Emily, she was annoyed she didn't get any kind of answer from Emily, she felt like maybe Emily was going to tell her something, damn. Well tomorrow was another day, she would just have to pay extra special close attention to Emily and their new roomies.

Aria let the Emily question slide for the moment and entertained herself watching a very uncharacteristically drunk Spencer try to open a beer from the fridge and fail miserably.

"Can someone open this for me?" Spencer asked with a pout. Emily got up and undid it for her, handing it back to her.

"Maybe you should follow it up with a double water Spence?" Emily said, with a smile and a laugh at her friend.

"Hey, you were allowed to get drunk after your thing, so I am now," Spencer said, as she tilted her head back and drank half the beer in one go.

"What's she talking about Hanna?" Aria asked Hanna, who was looking at Spencer with a sad look on her face.

"John dumped her at lunch today, what a prick," Hanna said with a sigh, looking at Spencer who was leaning heavily on the counter, trying to hold herself up.

"I'm sorry Spence," Aria said with a sigh, pulling Spencer into a hug.

"You know what, it's fine! He was getting grumpy and moody and weird and his hair line is already receding, so stuff him! He doesn't even realise what he's lost!" Spencer said with a hiccup.

Putting down the beer she turned around and filled a cup up full of water as she hiccupped again.

"I think you're right, I need water," Spencer said with a sad face, drinking down a glass quickly before pouring another and sipping on it.

"I'm going to bed guys, I don't feel so good, see you all in the morning," Spencer mumbled before slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Poor Spence, that sucks. But to be honest, I thought he was kind of boring and way too in love with himself," Hanna said, as the girls walked to the stairs and starting climbing up them.

"Look Emily, now you have another wing man to go out with!" Aria said, raising her eyebrow with a laugh.

"Yeah thanks Aria, I'll see what the weekend brings, night," Emily said, as she walked into her bedroom, Aria waving to Hanna too, who continued on up the stairs as she made her way into her bedroom.

Aria was trying to recall the last time two of them were single together and she honestly couldn't remember that ever happening before. Ah well, at least Emily might want to go out with Spencer to clubs and stuff if this whole friends after sex doesn't happen with the nice girl. Nice girl? Aria had to ask Emily what this girls name was, ah well, she would get more details tomorrow.

Aria gave a sigh and fell asleep almost instantly.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**I'm sorry this took so long! Emily's next! Promise it won't be as long of a wait this time, as always R & R :) xxx**

**Alibooboo-love me some Quincer!**

**GleekLiar- glad you liked it, Emily's next and soon! Promise!**

**Sktrg31-I don't think they really realise yet what's going on, but you will get better insight soon, when Emily/Britt and Santana pov's come up ;)**

**Farmington- Love Spencer, one of my fave characters for sure! Yeah, setting up the relationship is going to be fun, but I don't think they are there yet, we will see how this pans out :) Never known anyone to have something like this successfully, so should be interesting to write, all coming out of my own imagination! Uh Oh! :) **

**JilliBean99- Sorry for the wait , hope it's worth it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am soo very sorry for the wait, ah life! Never a dull moment, this ones a bit longer, for your incredible patience, hope you like :)**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Emily_

Emily sighed as she pulled the covers over her and flopped into bed, picking up her phone as it beeped.

She had just sent Quinn a text, she figured she should probably message her the day after. Quinn had given her, her phone number, she didn't want to leave Quinn hanging.

The text had read; _Hey Quinn, How r u? It was really awesome to meet you last night and I had the greatest night :) Do you want to go and grab a drink sometime, have a chat, I think we could be really good friends :) Emily x_

Emily hoped she was getting across that she didn't want anything relationshipy from her and that she was generally interested in a friendship, she really hoped Quinn would agree too.

With a sigh, Emily opened the text message, hoping it was from Quinn and that she was happy about the friend idea.

_Hey Em, I had a really good night too :) A drink sounds great, definitely love the friend plan :) Let me know when you're free and I'm keen x_

Emily let out a sigh of relief. A smile covering her face, she was so glad it wasn't going to be weird, she really did just want another friend and she was glad Quinn saw the situation the same way too.

Emily looked towards her door as it slowly opened, revealing Spencer in her pyjama shorts and singlet.

Emily smiled at Spencer as she crossed the room and got into the bed next to Emily.

"You look happy Em, what's up?" Spencer asked Emily curiously, Emily's smile still adjourning her face.

"Just dropped the friend bomb on Quinn and she seems keen to just be friends. Phew, didn't want any weirdness," Emily stated with a smile.

"How are you doing Spence?" Emily asked the other girl, who she could feel shrugging in the bed next to her.

"I'm not sure, I'm a little sad, but mostly I'm mad that he dumped me, honestly, stuff had felt a little different with us for a while, so it's probably a good thing, sooner, rather than later," Spencer finished, with another shrug of her shoulders.

There was a small silence between the girls, Emily could tell Spencer was trying to get the courage up to say something to her or ask her something.

With a sigh, Spencer finally started talking, "So, I know I'm a little drunk, but I don't think I would have had the balls to ask if I wasn't at least a little drunk, I figure, I'm single, what the hey," Spencer said with a nervous chuckle.

"Spence, what are you trying to ask me?" Emily asked, rolling on her side and propping herself up with her arm to look at Spencer, who was looking nervously at the roof.

"Promise me you won't laugh and you will consider it," Spencer said, again, sounding nervous.

Emily looked at her friend oddly, before placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder to comfort her.

"Spence, you know you can ask me anything, relax and just ask me," Emily stated, removing her hand from Spencer's shoulder as she felt the girl take a quick and nervous breath in.

"Iwannagotolesbianbarswithyou," Spencer let out in one quick breath, all her words stringing together.

Emily looked at Spencer confused, "Wait, did you just say you want to go to lesbian bars with me?"

Spencer nodded, not looking at Emily.

Emily's face cracked into a huge smile.

"What brought this on Spence? Is it because you're sick of guys being jerks, because trust me, chicks can be just as horrible as guys," Emily said, sitting up straight in her bed, turning to Spencer.

"Well, yeah I am a bit sick of guys being jerks, but to be honest and I have never told anyone this, I think maybe I'm bisexual, but I've always been in a relationship with a guy, so I never really had the chance to explore that and I think I'm ready to try?" Spencer said, still not looking at Emily, but Emily could see her cheeks were tinged red.

"Of course Spence, you have to know I would never judge you for giving this a go, for starters, I have an extra wing man and secondly, you're in college, I'm pretty sure this is what this time is for," Emily said, smiling at Spencer

Spencer finally turned to look at Emily, her smile widening.

"Thanks Em, that's awesome, I was super nervous to ask. To be honest, I have felt distant from John for a while now, so although I'm upset, I'm also kind of relieved, don't know if I would have had the cahoonies to end it myself," Spencer said with a shrug.

"Well, guess it's a good thing then," Emily smiled at her friend, but she had a question to ask.

"Why all of a sudden now? I mean I have always been gay and you have been single briefly before?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest and never repeat this, listening to you lot the other night, Santana and Britt above me and you and Quinn below, well, being a lesbian doesn't sound horrible," Spencer said with a quirk.

Emily laughed loudly.

"It definitely isn't horrible, speaking of which, I told Quinn that I would go out with her for a drink soon, you wanna come?" Emily asked Spence, as she settled back down in her bed.

"Nah, that's cool, don't want to be the third wheel," Spencer said with a shrug.

"No third wheeling about it, I just spoke to Quinn and we are both on the friendship boat, neither of us want anything serious, we both just came out of long relationships. Plus I was going to invite San and Britt too," Emily finished with a smile.

"Ok, sounds good, ooh I'm nervous, I've never even kissed a girl," Spencer said, running her hand through her hair.

"Believe me Spence, you will have no trouble getting that first kiss, the ladies will love you," Emily burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," Spencer said, looking at Emily and crossing her arms.

"It's just that Brittany said you were bicorn and Hanna and I laughed saying no way and then here you are, I swear that girl is the smartest girl, she just knows people, it's kind of amazing," Emily said, shaking her head with a smile.

Spencer looked at Emily weirdly and Emily looked down at her hands in her lap.

She could feel Spencer's curious eyes on her, she felt all of a sudden guilty, like she had a few times lately. Whenever she thought of Brittany or Santana she felt immediately happy and if she was really honest, pretty attracted to them, both of them and not just physically, but that was definitely a factor.

Emily blushed at the thought, she just couldn't not look at the girls, they were beautiful, it didn't help that they were individually bright and different and incredibly interesting. Every time she was around each of them individually or together she learnt something new about them and every time it only fascinated her more.

The more she was around them, the more she wanted to be around them, it only made matters worse when she would accidently, or not so accidently brush against one of the girls. A shiver would pass through her body and she honestly felt an overwhelming urge to hug or do something far less innocent to the girls.

She felt her cheeks blush deeper, almost forgetting Spencer was there.

"What are you thinking about Em? You have the guiltiest look on your face right now," Spencer said with a smirk.

"Nothing Spence, I'm really tired, see you in the morning?" Emily said, not looking at her best friend. Spencer gave a huff and a sigh before leaving the room.

As the door was about to shut and Emily thought she was free to let her thoughts roam, the door opened again and Spencer stuck her head back in.

"There's something with you and Britt and San that I don't get yet, but I'm going to figure it out," Spencer said, looking at Emily with a raised eyebrow.

Emily tried to look like she was confused, but she felt like all she managed was a nervous swallow and to look down at her hands.

"Yep, definitely something there," Spencer said with a chuckle as she shut the door.

Emily sighed dramatically as Spencer closed the door behind her. She had the biggest crush on these girls and had no idea how to get rid of it or what it meant, but she knew she had to find a way to get rid of these feelings, this was not ok. It was bad enough having a crush on one person in a relationship, yet alone crushing over both of them.

Emily sighed again and rolled over, trying to force herself to sleep, but images of her favourite blonde and brunette wouldn't stop floating through her head, it took until the early hours before she was able to finally fall asleep.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

Emily pushed open the front door and the smell of Mexican engulfed her senses as well as the sound of one of her favourite Robyn songs, blaring through the house. Oh yeah, Tuesday night, it was Santana or Brittany's turn to cook, knowing them they would probably do it together. Plus none of her best friends liked Robyn much or probably even knew who she was, so it must be either Brittany or Santana.

Walking into the kitchen, Emily stopped, her heart in her throat, Santana was sitting up on the counter, her legs wrapped around Brittany's waist, their mouths joined and tongues intertwining.

Emily stared at them for a little too long, Santana's hands wandered down Brittany's back, cupping the blonde's backside in her hands, causing the blonde to moan.

Emily gulped at the sight, she could feel her cheeks reddening. She slowly backed out of the kitchen, careful not to make a sound, she made her way back to the front door and waited for Robyn's song; 'Indestructible,' to end, before opening the front door and slamming it loudly, dropping her bag again, heavily this time at the front door, with a sigh, just to be safe then loudly stomping into the kitchen.

Brittany was in the fridge and Santana was stirring whatever was on the stove, but Emily didn't miss their rapidly rising and falling chests and their pink cheeks.

"Hey guys, that smells amazing, I'm starving," Emily said, sitting down at the table, offering the two girls a smile, hoping her tomato red cheeks had lessened to a pink hue.

Santana finally turned to look at Emily with a smile, Emily's heart did a little jump at the sight, Santana's still quickened breath and pink cheeks were making it hard for Emily to notice much else and it took her a moment to realise Santana was asking her a question.

"Huh?" Emily asked, trying to hide what she had seen earlier and that she had just noticed what the two girls were wearing and hoped they hadn't noticed how speechless it made her.

Brittany and Santana were in tiny shorts; Brittany was in a tank Emily could see the pink straps of her bathing suite sticking out the top, but Santana wasn't wearing a tank, only her red bathing suite top and very small shorts. Emily swallowed heavily at the sight, she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks again and her body getting warmer.

Santana's abs were amazing, like seriously, woah! She dragged her eyes up Santana's abs and to her chest, which was the wrong move, they were huge and perfect, she wanted nothing more than to pull off the tiny bit of fabric covering them, and take them into her hands or mouth. Whichever. She wasn't fussed.

Emily's eyes continued up to Santana's face, who was smirking at Emily, hands on her hips. Emily realised her mouth was open and that she had been caught ogling. Emily blushed darker, but really, what was she supposed to do, you put something that delicious out there, it's your own fault, she was only human after all.

"I really like your bathing suite Santana," Emily said, with a small smirk that matched Santana's, the other brunette laughed at Emily's poor cover of her ogling.

Brittany came over and sat down next to Emily, placing a tequila shot and a margarita down in front of the girl.

Santana did her shot quickly before having a sip of her cocktail, Emily watched as a drip of moisture from the cocktail glass fell on her collar bone, ran down between her breasts, down her stomach and to the band of her shorts, where it disappeared. Emily swallowed hard, what she would give for her tongue to replace that drop of water, but she knew there was no way she would stop at the band of her shorts.

Emily tore her eyes away before Santana could catch her looking again. Downing her shot, she sipped her margarita, before looking back up at Santana, who was staring straight at her with a half smirk on her face.

"Saannnn, can Emily be the judge, we need someone impartial, it can't be you again, cause I always win when you're the judge, even though I'm pretty sure I'm usually wetter than you," Brittany said. Emily looked at the blonde who was smirking at Santana, looking to Santana she noticed the brunette was smirking right back. Emily coughed and took a massive swig of her drink, she could feel her cheeks getting red again. Damn it!

"Sure, Britt, better ask Em first though," Santana said, taking a sip of her margarita before her eyes landed back on Emily.

"So, what do you think Em, will you be the judge of our water fight, see who gets the wettest," Santana asked, lifting an eyebrow as she licked salt from around the rim of her glass, far too slowly for Emily's liking, causing butterflies to take residence low in her stomach and start to move south rather rapidly.

Emily swallowed, far too loudly and took another large gulp from her margarita.

"Umm…. Sure, I can do that," Emily managed to get out.

Brittany jumped up and down before, pulling Emily in for an excited hug. Goose pimples broke out across her body. Swallowing again, she pulled herself quickly from Brittany's amazing arms and sat back down at the table as Santana refilled their glasses and put down nachos, burritos and tacos.

"So, where is everyone else?" Emily asked, changing the subject as she scooped some nachos onto her plate, trying to get rid of the low turned on buzz humming through her body.

"Spencer has gone to bed and the other girls are out tonight, didn't catch exactly what they are doing," Santana said, as she too scooped some nachos onto her plate.

Emily nodded and smiled, before sipping her margarita and tucking into her burrito, Santana and Brittany were great cooks together. They were great at a lot of things together Emily reckoned.

Clearing her throat as her mind started to wander back to the position she had found the girls in earlier, she sculled the last of her margarita.

The girls cleaned up silently, stopping to refill their margarita's and have a tequila shot occasionally. Emily's cheeks were burning and she was a little tipsy by the time they were ready for their water fight.

The girls walked out to the small backyard, about forty water balloons were filled up at the back door in a bucket, Emily laughed, because of course they would be prepared.

"Ok, so the only rule is, there are no rules, we halve the water bombs and whoever is wettest at the end, loses," Santana finishes with a smile, as Emily sits down with her margarita and the two girls remove what little clothes they still have on.

Emily looked down at her margarita, very glad she had filled it to the top, so she had something else to distract her from their nearly naked bodies. Why had she agreed to this again? Oh yeah, because, at this point, she felt like she would do whatever they asked her to.

The girls divided their pile of water balloons and went to the opposite ends of the yard, before, without any segue, they started pelting water bombs at each other, Brittany was the first to make contact with Santana, the balloon burst on Santana's head, causing Santana to shriek and dodge quickly out of the way of another, aimed at the same spot, they girls shrieked and screamed as they ran around the back yard, surprisingly, not getting as wet as Emily had first thought they would have. Emily was oddly disappointed.

Santana had one water balloon left and Brittany still had four, the smaller girl was looking at Brittany with a devilish grin, which Brittany returned, before Brittany threw two water bombs simultaneously, each one landing on one of Santana's shoulder's.

The Latina gasped and ran at Brittany with her last water bomb, drawing her into a hug she burst the last bomb on her back, Brittany lost her footing and dropped the water bombs left in her hand, which burst below her feet, causing both girls to laugh as they tumbled to the ground.

Emily had never felt like she was intruding on a couple as much as she did then. She felt like the two had let her into their bedroom to watch them being intimate (something she would definitely not say no to), when really, all she was doing was watching them have a water fight.

For some reason, it felt far more intimate than anything she had seen them do before, or maybe the reality of her emotions was getting to her. Whatever.

Standing, she grabbed her glass from the table in front of her and went inside quickly, leaving them alone.

Her face was flushed. She had never been so confused in her life, she felt like crying and laughing at the same time. She could feel a low turned on buzz that had only gotten worse since she had started to watch the girls. She felt perverted and a little lightheaded.

She fought the urge to go back outside, because being in the girls company made her all kinds of happy. But over the last few days, the happy was turning to confusion and then anger at her confusion. She needed to talk to someone about this. Whatever this was. She needed to figure this out before she went insane, well more insane then she was currently feeling.

She heard the back door open and she immediately went over to the blender to fill up her glass of margarita, taking a big sip.

The girls walked in, looking dryer than before and laughing, wrapped in towels.

Emily turned around to a pouting Brittany, who threw her towel over a seat behind her and pulled Emily into a hug.

Emily's breath hitched in her throat as she wrapped her arms around the mostly naked blonde before her, letting out a breath, her whole body tingly.

"Where did you go?! Who won?" Brittany asked softly into Emily's ear, her breath causing another layer of goose pimples to erupt over Emily's body."Hmmm…..you feel good Em, I love cuddling you," Brittany said, pulling Emily closer.

Emily could vaguely feel Santana moving around her making more drinks, but she didn't say anything, which Emily found weird. She was so relaxed in Brittany's arms, she forgot her internal dilemma briefly.

The sound of the front door slamming and somebody walking into the kitchen startled her back into reality. Standing in the middle of the kitchen with a nearly naked girl wrapped in her arms, for far longer than was necessary, with said girl's girlfriend, chopping up fruit behind them, happily humming. What the hell is going on?!

Emily opened her eyes and saw Hanna staring at them with her eyebrow raised.

Emily cleared her throat and pulled out of Brittany's arms sadly.

"Something smells amazing in here, please tell me there's some left?" Hanna said walking into the kitchen and looking in the oven. Apparently finding what she was after, she grabbed a plate and put two burritos on a plate, sitting down at the table.

Emily could feel Hanna's eyes watching her. Santana had filled up her drink and was drying her hair with her towel, her back to Emily.

Emily inhaled sharply at the sight, before turning her head to look at a smiling Brittany, in equal states of undress. Seriously, this was just mean.

"So, who won?" Hanna asked, having obviously figured out why they were in bathing suits.

"Emily never got around to telling us, she isn't a very good judge, even though I know she watched the whole thing," Santana said with a smirk. Emily swallowed and could feel her cheeks burning, she couldn't be in between this girl anymore, it was driving her crazy, she couldn't think or even try to form a sentence in this position.

Looking at Hanna, her best friend had the fattest smirk on her face, seeming to have worked out Emily's problem.

She cleared her throat, she had to get out.

"Umm… Brittany won…..night, I've got, umm, homework and stuff," smooth Emily, smooth, she thought angrily to herself.

Emily rolled her own eyes at her statement, which, luckily only Hanna saw and made her way with a small wave, up the stairs to the safety of her room.

Closing the door behind her she plonked herself on her bed and put her head in her hands with a sigh. What the fuck was going on!

She couldn't deny it any more, she was ridiculously attracted to both Brittany and Santana and honestly, she felt more than friendship stirring between the three of them, she knew that they knew the effect they had on her, they had to right?

She felt closer to them than she had felt to anyone in a long time. What the hell did that mean? She had only had a few conversations with both of the girls, but for some reason, she felt like they had known each other for years, it was frankly kind of creepy and wonderful at the same time.

Rubbing her palms into her eyes, she heard her door open and close quickly, Hanna, only she would enter like that.

Opening her eyes with a sigh, she looked straight at the blonde she had expected.

"We have to talk Em," Hanna said with a grim smile.

Emily just nodded, her confused emotions making her too exhausted to argue.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Next one's Hanna, what did everyone think? Questions, comments? **

**As always, thanks for the love guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I'm really sorry this is so short, don't have a computer atm, so using my phone to write, which is really not super easy, but wanted to put something out there. Bit of an interlude, but I know you guys will like the next one!**

**As always, Enjoy and let me know what you think! XX**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Hanna**

"So….what' going on with you Em?" Hanna asked as she walked slowly into the room. Emily looked like she was going to cry or scream or both and she had no idea what was going on inside her best friends brain other than the small things she had picked up from her over the last few days.

She had noticed the incredibly quick way Emily had pulled out of her Paige funk, nearly as soon as the girls had moved in. She had, had her drunken rebound and seemed to spend all of her spare time with one or both of their new room mates, as far as she could tell. It was such a dramatic shift from the Emily before Santana and Brittany, she was surprised she didn't notice earlier.

But the thing Hanna had noticed the most was the way Emily acted when she was around the girls, that had been the catalyst for this discussion, more than anything else. Emily would be fine one minute, acting completely normal, before all of a sudden, she would stiffen up or go silent. Or, as she did today, look really guilty of something.

If by the way the girls were prancing around the kitchen mostly naked, she had a pretty good idea as to why Emily looked so guilty.

Although, she wasn't entirely convinced the flirting was one sided, she had caught both Brittany and Santana looking at Emily, much the same way they looked at each other, or Emily looked at them. It was kind of bizarre and confusing for her, so she couldn't imagine how Emily felt.

"I don't know Han, I'm confused," Emily said, looking at her hands in her lap.

"What are you confused about?" Hanna said, letting Emily start from the beginning, she didn't want to say anything about what she had seen, she wanted Emily to have full reign to talk about what was going on with the three of them, she didn't want to put any of her thoughts into Emily's brain or make her feel like she had to edit anything she was about to say.

"I just…. I don't know Han, this is really hard to talk about and I don't really know how to word it," Emily said, looking up at Hanna for the first time.

Hanna sighed, only just noticing the big circles under her best friends eyes and the confusion rolling off her body in waves.

"Em, you can tell me anything, just start from the beginning, I won't judge you, you know that, I just want to help you with whatever is making you so confused and upset," Hanna said frankly, giving Emily an encouraging smile.

Emily let out a big sigh and nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess it's simple, in that, I have an attraction. No. More than an attraction. It's like a chemical attraction, no that doesn't cover it, it's more than that even, it's like were connected or something, ah! I'm so confused," Emily said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, obviously unable to word her thoughts as she would like.

"Who do you have this connection to Em?" Hanna asked, she wanted to know if it was to Brittany or Santana, she thought by the way she was hugging Brittany it was most likely her, but then the way she was checking Santana out, she wasn't sure. But she got it, Santana was smoking, she sometimes checked her out too, so that could just be it.

Emily looked down at her nails and started playing with them, sighing nervously.

"Em?" Hanna asked, encouragingly.

"This is where it gets even more confusing, I…" Emily let out a puff of air and swallowed, looking up at Hanna, who nodded, letting her know to go on.

"Santana and Brittany," Emily said, dropping her head again, not looking into Hanna's eyes.

Hanna's eyebrows quirked in confusion, so she was attracted to both the girls? Ok. Hanna could honestly say she had never been attracted equally to two people at the same time. Emily felt guilty because she had a crush on both girls. Hanna ran her hands through her hair, absolutely flummoxed as to what to say. How do you delicately tell someone they can't have a crush on a couple that are in a relationship together, without making them feel horrible. She didn't think it was possible, but she was going to try to understand the best she could and be there for Emily.

"It's ok to have a crush Em," Hanna said, as she tilted Emily's face up to look at her.

"I know Han, but this feels like more than a crush, I feel kind of like were linked or something," Emily rolled her eyes at her own words.

"Look, I know how cheesy that sounds, but I have never felt this connected to anyone, not even Paige and we dated forever! Whenever I just touch San or Britt, my whole body tingles and just hearing their voices makes me unconsciously smile. But I have no idea what this means or what to do about it!" Emily said, her frustration getting the better of her as she fell back against her bed with a loud sigh.

"So, you're attracted to both girls equally?" Hanna asked, trying to understand what her best friend was going through.

"Yeah Han, that's the problem, I mean I would never do anything, after Paige, I know how horrible it is to have someone cheat on you, but to be honest, I sometimes feel like they like me back, or at least like flirting back? I don't know?!" Emily said, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes, as if attempting to rub out the confusion.

"So… say they did feel something for you, what would you do about it?" Hanna asked, her curiosity at the situation getting the better of her.

"Honestly Han and please never repeat any of this to anyone… I would do whatever they wanted…no that doesn't sound right," Emily sighed.

"To be honest, I would do anything to spend time with them, which is kind of what I do now, but whenever I'm with them I get this feeling like I'm complete, then I feel guilty for feeling that way and I freak out and make some excuse to leave, even though I can see it makes Santana and Brittany upset when I do, but I have no idea what that means, maybe they just like me as a friend to hang out with. But then I catch the way Santana looks at me sometimes, or get swept up in a Brittany hug that goes on far too long for a friendly hug and I'm back in my confused mess of emotions with no idea what's going on or what to do about it, if there is even anything to do about it and I just…." Emily stopped mid ramble as a single frustrated tear fell from her eye.

"Em, you need to calm down," Hanna said as she fell back to lie next to Emily on her bed.

As both girls laid looking up at Emily's ceiling, Emily taking deep calming breaths, her phone went off, sighing, the brunette leant over and grabbed the phone reading the message she had just received. She typed something quickly back then put it back on her bedside table.

"Who was that?" Hanna asked, turning her head to look at the side of Emily's face.

"Just Quinn, asking if I wanted to go grab a drink Friday night," Emily said dismissively.

"What's going on with that?" Hanna asked curiously, she wondered if Emily's hook up would turn into something else, but from the way she hadn't even brought Quinn up once since, she doubted it.

"We're just friends, I really like Quinn, she's super nice, but I don't like, like her, you know," Emily said with a frustrated sigh.

"So, are you going to have a drink with her then? Does she know you think of her as a friend?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, we're both happy with being friends, I think we're going to go to that gay bar I met her at, I'm inviting San and Britt too and Spencer," Emily said off handedly."

"What?! Why Is Spencer invited and not me?" Hanna asked grumpily, sitting up and folding her arms.

"Oh, shit! Sorry Han, you have to ask her, it's…um…..ask Spencer, ok?" Emily said uncomfortably.

Hanna could tell she was keeping something from her, but obviously at Spencer's request, so she couldn't hound Emily for the answers, as much as she wanted to, so she just sighed and nodded.

"So, what now Em?" Hanna asked, as she watched Emily's face. Emily seemed to be having a million thoughts at once and, by the looks of it, not getting any answers.

"I honestly don't know Han? I guess, just try and get over it," Emily said with a sad shrug.

"By getting under other people?" Hanna asked with a grin and a wink.

Emily just laughed, "Well, at this point I'm willing to try anything."

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

Hanna left Emily to her thoughts and walked down the stairs to the lounge room. Spencer was sitting in front of the TV, obviously eating the remnants from dinner laughing at something her hero, Rachel Maddow, had said.

"Hey Spence, how's dinner?" Hanna asked, as she flopped down next to her friend.

"Soo, good, those two really know how to cook," Spencer said with a smile, stuffing nachos into her mouth, followed by some burrito.

"How are you feeling since…." Hanna trailed off, not wanting to say John's name.

"I'm fine Han, I seriously believe it's for the better," Spencer said, giving Hanna a reassuring smile.

"Are you exicted for Friday night?" Hanna asked. She was going to bite the bullet and ask, she was naturally pretty nosy, especially when it came to her best friends, she wanted to know what she had missed between Emily and Spencer.

"Huh? What's Friday night?" Spencer asked, glancing at Hanna with a curious eyebrow lifted.

"You're big lez night out?" Hanna said, waiting for Spencer's reaction.

"Wait What? What did Emily tell you?" Spencer questioned, a slightly angry tone in her voice.

"Emily? Nothing. She just said that she was going to go out with you, Quinn, Santana and Brittany Friday night. So why do you get invited and not me?" Hanna asked, a little grumpily.

Spencer let out a sigh and a small nervous chuckle, which only managed to make Hanna even more intrigued then she was before.

"Well, um…..ok, so don't laugh, I'm, I think that I'm, um…..bisexual," Spencer said , looking down at the food on her plate, her cheeks turning a bright red color.

"Why haven't you told me this before Spence? That's cool, so you're proving or disproving this theory Friday night?" Hanna asked, giving Spencer a comforting smile.

Spencer laughed, "Han, you have been hanging around with me too much."

Hanna just gave an agreeing shrug, trying to get Spencer back on topic.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing, although, I honestly think I am bisexual, I just have never really had the courage to give it a go," Spencer said, looking back up at Hanna, giving a shrug.

"Cool, so what's your type, I bet your into blondes, because seriously, who wouldn't be?" Hanna said, running her fingers through her hair.

Spencer gave a loud snort. "I honestly don't know what my type is, but I'm sure blondes would be on my list," Spencer kept laughing at the happy look on Hanna's face.

Hanna and Spencer sat quietly watching TV, before they heard someone running down the stairs at full speed.

Brittany came running past them, faster then they had ever seen the girl move, heading straight into the kitchen. Hanna heard her rummaging through the kitchen looking for something, before she gave a happy triumphant squeal, shut the cupboards and began to run for the stairs again.

"Everything alright Britt?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, who was still only wearing her bathing suite.

"Yeah just needed to get something," Brittany gave the biggest grin Hanna had ever seen, before dashing back up the stairs at break neck speed.

"Did you see what was in her hand?" Hanna asked Spencer with a smile.

"No, what?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrow.

"The chocolate sauce," Hanna said, letting out a laugh.

Spencer's eyebrows creased in confusion, before Hanna saw realization dawn in her eyes. Spencer coughed, then smiled and looked back at the TV.

"I am definitely into blondes," Spencer laughed, as Hanna joined in, nodding whole-heartedly in agreement.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So? Hate? Love? Next one sooner :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brittany**

Brittany was way too excited for her night out with the girls, she was really looking forward to dancing and to hanging out with some of her favorite people. She really loved doing anything with Santana, but throw in Emily too and she knew her night was going to be amazing.

Brittany dropped her dance bag at the front door as she made her way to the kitchen, where she heard her girlfriend humming. Leaning against the wall she watched as Santana sang as she made her way around the kitchen, tossing together a Caesar salad, for what looked like an army.

She could watch Santana do anything and she would be happy. She smiled when Santana finally looked up from her chopping board and saw her leaning against the wall. She stopped her singing and broke into a huge smile.

"How long have you been standing there Britt-Britt?" Santana asked as she walked towards her girlfriend, smile on her face, pulling her in for a hug.

Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her in tight, inhaling her scent, her smile only widening.

"Not that long, your voice always makes me so happy, I love hearing it when you don't realize you're even singing" Brittany said, pulling out of the hug and placing a kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana smiled into the kiss and pulled Brittany closer, sliding her tongue across Brittany's top lip, pushing for entry into her mouth.

Brittany let out a moan at the sudden force from her girlfriend, allowing Santana to push her tongue into her mouth and duel with her own.

Santana shifted Brittany, aiming her back for the fridge, Brittany allowed herself to be steered and pushed up against the fridge, as Santana's hands roamed under her singlet top, Brittany's hands slid down to Santana's ass as she pulled the girl closer, their tongues never stopping their battle.

They heard the front door slam and Santana jumped a mile, speeding back over to the chopping board.

Brittany let out a groan of frustration, they had to stop making out in the kitchen, they always started and got hot and heavy and had to stop too quickly. Her stomach squirmed and her whole body was pink, her chest rising and falling.

She put her hands flat against the fridge to try and slow her breathing and to stop the turned on buzz that was pulsing between her legs.

Brittany closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, before opening them again to see who had intruded on their make out session.

Emily waltzed into the room, her hands on her head, music still playing in her ears, the other brunette was a few meters away, but she could hear the music clearly, sounded like Lady Gaga's 'edge of glory.'

Brittany quickly lost her train of thought as Emily continued to heave in air quickly, with her hands on her head, she was wearing little shorts and a sports bra, droplets of sweat fell down her abs and her chest was heaving. Brittany swallowed and felt the turned on buzz that was slowly leaving come back to her full force, she was glad Emily still had her eyes closed or she would have seen the embarrassing effect she was having on her.

Brittany quickly turned to look at her girlfriend, so as to not get caught ogling by Emily or Santana. But that proved to be the wrong move, Brittany caught the same expression on her girlfriend's face, as her eyes ran up and down Emily's sweaty body.

Walking up to Santana, she placed a hand on her girlfriends hip, causing Santana to turn her head guiltily to look at her, Brittany just laughed and swatted her girlfriend on the arm, before leaning in and whispering, "do we have time to go and try out the rainbow mat again before dinner?" Brittany asked as her hand slid around to Santana's back.

Santana gulped and nodded as Emily opened her eyes, removing her earphones, unaware of the effect she was having on the couple.

"Hey guys, something smells good, you on dinner duty San?" Emily asked, as she bent down to touch her toes.

Brittany noticed Santana gulp, as she turned and watched Emily do some warm down stretches.

"Ah, yeah, it's pretty much ready, help yourself to whatever you want, I figured we should probably put something in our bellies before our big Lez night out, Britt and I are just gonna go shower before we eat," Santana smiled.

Emily nodded a thank you and Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up the stairs at break neck speed, leaving a slightly bemused looking Emily in their wake.

When they finally got in the door, Santana slammed it shut and pushed Brittany up against it, slamming their mouths together. Brittany let out a surprised moan, pushing her hands through Santana's hair.

Brittany was beyond turned on, but in the back of her mind was their combined reaction to Emily.

And it wasn't just today, it was every time the other brunette was around them. Brittany needed to talk to Santana about Emily. Whenever they were around the girl, as a couple, or even individually, she thought, they seemed different, well…she felt different.

When the three of them were together she felt like they worked even better somehow, if that was even possible? No, maybe better wasn't the word for it, maybe more fluid?

Brittany was also aware of how happy the other girl made them, they were happy together, but when it was the three of them she felt irrationally more complete and happy, which confused Brittany to no end.

Brittany was also infinitely aware of the effect the girl had on them, whenever they spent lengthy time with Emily, especially when she was wearing very little or after a workout, they acted like horny teenagers. Brittany loved the feeling, but at the same time it confused and worried her. What happened if Santana left her for Emily?

No, she would never do that? Right?

"San, wait," Brittany said, as she leant out of the kiss and removed her hands from Santana's hair.

Brittany felt bad for stopping their make out session, seeing Santana's blown up pupils, heaving chest and ravaged mouth. Brittany unconsciously moaned as she looked away from her girlfriend so she didn't pull Santana back in and keep doing what they were doing.

"Britt?" Santana asked as she saw the serious face Brittany was wearing.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over to the bed, keeping the brunettes hands in hers.

"Can we talk about something?" Brittany asked Santana seriously.

"Right now?" Santana asked, as she tried to slow down her breathing and concentrate, giving Brittany's hands a squeeze to assure her it was ok.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sanny, it's been on mind for a while and I might be crazy or just silly or, I don't know but I need to know what you're thinking?" Brittany asked Santana.

Santana gave Brittany a confused look.

"Britt, this is one of those times where I don't know what you're thinking and you're going to have to tell me," Santana said as she brushed a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear.

Brittany let out a nervous giggle and nodded.

"Emily…..she…..we, um," Brittany cleared her throat, trying to get out her words the right way so she didn't freak Santana out, or herself for that matter.

"When Emily's around, I feel this kind of weird connection or something and I think you feel it too, am I completely wrong San?" Brittany asked, looking into the love of her life's eyes.

Santana let out a choppy sigh, Brittany could tell she was nervous about the conversation.

"I…Britt…. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, you know that right?" Santana asked Brittany, running her fingers along her girlfriends jaw.

"Of course San and I feel the same way about you, but that's not what this is about. Emily, when she's around, I feel like there's this pull between the three of us and that we are even better together then when it's just you and me, but I have no idea what that means, all I know is that I love you more than anything, so I don't understand these…these….feelings, I have for Emily," Brittany stated, squeezing her girlfriends hands as tightly as possible in her own.

Santana looked down at their hands intertwined, biting on her lower lip. Brittany stared at the top of Santana's head, trying to pull out some answers from her girlfriend, anything, but she couldn't.

"San?" Brittany almost begged her girlfriend, her heart in her throat as she felt her hands start to get clammy, had she said too much?

"I…..I feel something too, I just, I have no idea what it means, all I know is, you're my everything and that' s where I'm at and want to stay Britt," Santana said, her eyes, still locked on their intertwined hands.

"Soooo, do we just ignore it and hope it goes away?" Brittany asked Santana nervously.

"I think, maybe it's meeting someone and becoming friends with them so fast, which I know you do a lot, but I don't, or we don't as a couple, that's confusing things, maybe we're just feeling protective because of what Paige did to her and we know how sweet Emily is and we don't want anyone to hurt her again. That's what this is," Santana said, nodding at the blonde.

Brittany sighed, "I'm not sure that's all this is San, I know you have trouble making friends some times, but with the close friends you have, have you ever felt attracted to them, wanted to be around them as much as you do me? For that matter, have you ever felt attracted to anyone other than me, since we started dating?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no. But I just really love you and you're smoking," Santana said smiling, Brittany giggled when Santana leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, but honestly, you can't tell me you're not super attracted to Emily, cause I've seen the way you look at her and I am attracted to her, I can't deny that. I haven't ever even looked at another person since we started dating, I have never wanted to, but with her, It's like I can't help it, I don't want to look, but it just happens, I honestly can't stop it," Brittany said, scratching her head and looking at the ground sheepishly.

Santana let out a sigh and looked up at Brittany.

"Look Britt, I don't know what this means, so can we just leave it for the moment and have a fun night out," Santana said, looking at Brittany with wide, slightly nervous eyes.

"Of course San, We don't need to talk any more about this right now, but whenever you want to, I'm here ok? So…do we have time for a sexy shower?" Brittany asked, giving Santana a cheeky smile.

Santana smiled at the blonde and grabbed her hand, pulling her into their shower.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

"Wow, you two take longer than Hanna to shower and that's saying something!" Emily laughed as the two girls walked into the kitchen and stopped.

Emily was dressed in a blue mini skirt, with a tight white top that was partially backless, smiling at them with a corona in her hand.

Brittany noticed Santana gawking and bumped her, "See!" Brittany whispered in the brunettes ear, as both girls turned to look at each other, Santana with a deer caught in head lights expression.

"I just really like her top," Santana said with an impish grin, Brittany only laughed at this and shrugged.

"Yeah, San is super squirmy in the shower, takes soo long to get the body wash off her, sorry Em," Brittany said with a grin.

Emily's face turned beet red and she stared at Santana for a minute before clearing her throat and taking a big swig of her beer.

Turning around she went to the fridge as the two girls grabbed some dinner and sat down, Emily putting beers down in front of them both.

"You both look really nice, by the way," Emily commented, her cheeks still a light pink color as Brittany watched Emily watch Santana lick Caesar dressing off of her finger.

Brittany smirked, this is just too easy, she thought as she stood up to get herself, Santana and Emily a tequila shot.

She was going to make this whole situation painfully obvious to both the girls tonight, turning around with the three shots in hand, she caught Emily's eyes on her legs.

Grinning again she rolled her eyes, this really was going to be way too easy.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**As always, I'm sorry for the delay, I completely love writing this story, but have so few hours in my day to devote to it, I promise it will all get written, but it will just be a little slow to come out ;)**

**Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see happen specifically, I'm open to suggestions :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, it seriously helps with getting these out there and again I'm sorry for the wait, life isn't particualy conducive to creativity at the moment, crazay!**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Spencer_

I'm soo nervous, I'm not sure I have ever been this nervous, I know it's only a night out with the girls, but it's with girls to hook up with girls and women are pretty terrifying. Men are simple, show an interest and they show an interest, women are more judgmental of each other, more difficult to read.

Well that's what Spencer knew from her years of being friends with girls, but she had never tried to hook up with one, this was a whole other ball game.

Spencer took a deep breath and straightened her dress in the mirror. She was going out with friends and if she happened to meet someone interesting, well that was just a bonus.

Rolling her eyes at her inner dramatics she walked out of her room, grabbing her purse as she did and walked down stairs, where Emily, Santana and Brittany were sitting around the table drinking coronas, with shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, lemon and salt in the middle.

Brittany looked up at Spencer and let out a Wolfe whistle, causing Spencer to laugh and roll her eyes. She dearly loved Brittany already, it was hard not to, the girl just generally had a beautiful soul, she brightened everyone's mood and made everyone feel welcome, like they belonged, she was glad the blonde was going out with them tonight.

"You look hot Spence! Grab a beer and a shot glass and gets drinkin' with us!" Santana said, already sounding a little tipsy.

Spencer smiled, although she didn't know the girl as well as Brittany, she knew Santana had a good heart too, she could see it in the way she treated Brittany and everyone for that matter. She knew she could be a little snarky, but it was more entertaining than mean, but she guessed if it was directed at her she might not have liked it as much.

Sitting down next to Emily, Santana immediately filled up Spencer's shot glass, only dropping a little on the table.

Raising her shot glass up, everyone followed, "Here's to the start of our great Lez night's out! Cheers!" Santana said as everyone cheers-ed their shot glasses and downed them quickly.

Spencer grimaced, following her shot with a swig of beer and immediately poured herself another shot and finished it just as quickly, before nearly sculling the rest of her beer.

"Someone's nervous about the impending clam bake!" Santana said with a laugh, all the girls laughing along with her.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and got up, getting four more beers and lime, putting them in front of the other three girls.

"Don't worry Spence, I was terrified the first time I went to a lesbian bar, actually talking to girls is pretty terrifying, but I found, they did all the talking, so it was fine, you just have to listen. You're super hot and smart Spence, you're a catch, so don't worry and have fun!" Emily said with a huge cheeky grin on her face.

Spencer rolled her eyes again, "So any advice Yoda's?" Spencer asked with a grin at the other two girls.

Brittany piped in, "taste the rainbow!" with a loud giggle, causing everyone to laugh.

"Breath through your mouth," Santana added straight after Brittany's comment, causing Spencer to spit some of her beer out on the table.

"Maybe keep your beer to yourself," Emily said with a laugh and all the girls followed, Spencer rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long night.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

The four room mates walked to the front of the club and got behind a few other girls lining up to get in.

Spencer let out a big sigh and looked down at her fake I.D, she had, had it for two years, it said she was 23, had her picture and it had always worked, she had never been worried it wouldn't until tonight, she really wanted to do this and hoped it wouldn't let her down.

Standing behind her three roomies she noticed Brittany standing behind Emily and Santana with her hands on the small of both the girls backs, Emily and Santana's arms linked in front of her. Spencer smiled at how close the three girls had become, they had pulled Emily out of her funk and she was eternally grateful they had.

As they approached the front of the line, the bouncer took their I.D's and heralded them into the club, Spencer let out a sigh of relief. It was still pretty early, before ten pm, so it wasn't busy, but already Spencer's stomach started to squirm a little from nerves, her alcohol blanket that had briefly shot her with a bit of confidence was barely present anymore.

They walked up to the bar and Brittany waved at one of the guys behind the bar, who nodded his head, turning around he poured them each a shot and grabbed four beers out of the fridge, putting them on the bar.

"Thanks Ben, Ben this is Emily and Spencer, our new roomies, Ben dances with me, he is A-mazing!" Brittany said with a big smile.

"Nowhere near as fantastic as you are my darling, nice to meet you girls, enjoy the drinks, I better go serve some thirsty lesbian before they get grumpy," he gave the girls a wink before walking to the other end of the bar.

"Ooh! I love free drinks, I think they taste better," Brittany said, clapping her hands as they all downed the shot and grabbed their beers to find a table fairly close to the dance floor, which only had a few people dancing on it in groups.

Just as they reached the table, Spencer saw a familiar blonde, walking their way with a smile. Spencer's jaw dropped a little, she had forgotten how flawless Quinn was, she looked a lot better than she had when she had met her, scrambling awkwardly out of their house in her clothes from the night before.

She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her body perfectly, with matching pink heels, her entire outfit matched her lips, which only made them stand out more. Spencer gulped, yep, definitely at the very least, bi.

"You have a little something on your chin Spence," Santana whispered into her ear with a laugh, just before Quinn stopped at their table, giving them all a hug and saying a few words to each of them, finishing with Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, how are you? I'm surprised to see you here, didn't know you were into this kind of thing," Quinn said with a grin.

"Yeah, kinda a new thing I'm trying, do you want a drink?" Spencer asked as Quinn nodded at her with a small smile.

Both girls signaled to the bar, the other three nodded with smiles on their faces, as they watched us walk away, I could hear them laughing at me, but I didn't care, this girl was beautiful and if her and Emily were just a one night thing as Emily had said, well she was gonna get to know this girl.

Walking up to the the bar, Ben approached them and Spencer smiled at him, "Hey Ben, this is Quinn, what do you feel like Quinn? I'll have a beer thanks, " Spencer said, looking at Quinn, who had one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Ah yeah, same, thanks," Quinn replied, still looking confused.

"No worries Spencer and Quinn, give me a sec and I'll see if I can get you a sneaky shot too," Ben said with a wink.

"You a local here or something, I thought you said this was a new thing?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a mystery," Spencer said giving Quinn a smile and a wink.

For some reason, Spencer felt kind of at ease around Quinn, maybe because she had met her once, but also because she felt like Quinn was a nice person, so she wasn't nervous chatting to her.

Ben came over a few seconds later with their beers and a shot each, Spencer handed over money, Ben only charging them for their beers.

Quinn and Spencer cheers-ed with their shots, throwing them back, before sipping on their beers.

Spencer's eye's immediately went over to where her three room mates were talking and laughing animatedly at their table.

"Those three seem really close, I'm surprised they only just recently met, seems like they have know each other for ages, I've never seen Santana the way she is around Emily, around anyone but Brittany, it's kind of nice," Quinn said, following Spencer's eyesight to their friends.

"Yeah, I'm super glad they moved in...speaking of Emily, you guys OK?" Spencer asked Quinn as they sipped their beers.

Quinn turned around and signaled two more shots to Ben, making Spencer's heart nervous, she hoped Quinn wasn't still hung up on Emily, or wanted something more.

They both took the shot Quinn paid for, before Quinn answered.

"Honestly, I really like Emily, she's a super sweet girl, but we were both coming off the back of really hard break ups, so I think it's what we both needed. I'm just glad she wants to stay friends, cause I think she would make a great friend," Quinn said with a shrug and a smile at Spencer, causing Spencer's stomach to do a weird happy dance.

The two fell into comfortable silence as they watched Brittany lick salt off Emily's neck, take a shot then suck a lime out of Santana's mouth. They all did their shots in a similair fashion, before Brittany grabbed both Emily and Santana's hands and pulled them onto the dance floor which was starting to become more crowded.

Brittany thrust Emily in between herself and Santana, the couple grinding on Emily more than actually dancing, laughing and chatting as they did. It seemed like the three of them had been doing it for years, they were just so in sync and hypnotized by each other.

"So, you can't tell me something isn't going on with those three, because...seriously," Quinn said as she ordered them two more beers.

They continued to watch the girls as they seemed to go into their own worlds, Santana had her arms around Emily's neck, Emily's hands were on Santana's waist and they were laughing and talking as they danced. Brittany was behind Emily with her hands on Emily's hips grinding up against her, completely getting lost in the music and occasionally joining in on whatever they were talking about.

"Yeah, I've thought so too, but I'm not sure what it is," Spencer stated, with a confused look at the two girls, who were getting a lot of fan fair from girls around them, which they didn't seem to notice.

One of her favorite Flume songs came on and she gave a little internal squeal, turning to Quinn, she gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor to dance. Quinn luckily obliged and they both started dancing, not together but with each other clearly. Spencer was surprised but excited when she saw Quinn dance, the girl had moves. Must be that glee club thing Santana and Brittany were always talking about, because all three of them could seriously dance.

The next song was a Chet Faker and Flume song, a little slower, Spencer was feeling the effects of her last few shots and she felt confident, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck, she pulled her closer.

Quinn blushed a little, or it could have just been exertion from dancing, but Spencer was optimistic it was the former and put her hands on Spencer's hips with a small smile.

The girls danced and chatted about their lives for what seemed like minutes, but was more along the lines of hours. Quinn was incredibly bright and witty and when she laughed it made Spencer's insides do a little happy dance, so she tried to make her laugh as often as possible.

Spencer was starting to get a little tired and pulled Quinn closer as another slow song started to play.

"Do you want to go grab a coffee or something, there's a really nice diner around the corner that's open twenty four hours," Spencer whispered in Quinn's ear, Spencer felt Quinn shudder a little and it made her smile. Quinn nodded her head and Spencer smiled wider, grabbing Quinn's hand, they made their way back over to their table where Santana, Brittany and Emily were laughing and all over each other, still doing shots, their table covered in empty glasses.

Spencer grabbed hers and Quinn's bags and waved at the three girls that they were going, the girls let out an "ooohh!" sound simultaneously, before they all burst into laughter.

Spencer just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she gripped tighter onto Quinn's hand and pulled her outside into the beautiful autumn air.

Spencer smiled at Quinn as she handed her, her bag, never letting go of Quinn's hand. She constantly surprised herself at how forward and confident she was being, but she honestly felt comfortable around the blonde.

"So, what do you feel like? Diner food and coffee, or I know a really nice tea place that has organic muffins and stuff or did you feel like some super New Yorky Pizza or..." Spencer was cut off by Quinn pulling her close and planting her lips on her own, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck as she did.

Spencer smiled into the kiss, putting her hands on the blondes hips she reciprocated the kiss in earnest, swiping her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth.

Spencer loved the softness of another girls lips, she couldn't believe she had gone that long having not done that before, new favourite thing!

Their kiss deepening as Spencer explored Quinn's body with her hands, trying to suppress a moan that kept bubbling to the back of her throat, instead pulling Quinn so she fit snuggly against her body.

Spencer sighed as she pulled out of the kiss in desperate need of oxygen, opening her eyes. Which was probably the worst decision she could have made, Quinn's face was flushed, her lips looked ravaged and her chest was rising and falling quickly.

Spencer couldn't stop the moan that left her mouth at the sight of the girl, she had to look away or she wasn't sure she would be able to stop and she knew she wasn't ready for what that meant.

Quinn smiled at Spencer, slipping her arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug, "Tea sounds nice," Quinn purred into Spencer's ear, nearly making Spencer moan again.

Spencer pulled back out of the hug, giving Quinn a dazzling smile, she grabbed her hand and lead her in the direction of her favorite tea shop, the dopey grin firmly plastered to her face, wasn't going anywhere tonight, not while this beautiful blonde was near her.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So I promise, the next one will be Santana! Hope you're not too pissed at me for leaving the girls for another chapter! :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_Santana_

Santana felt Emily's hands run around to her back as they danced, well maybe grinding was a more relevant word than dancing, her hands moving up and down her back, until they came to a stop at the small of Santana's back. It felt like she wanted to run them lower, but was constantly stopping herself. Santana fought the urge to groan as she pulled Emily in tighter, her arms around Emily's neck, Brittany kissing the back of her hands occasionally as she lost herself in the music.

Every time she looked at the blonde, Brittany would have the biggest smile on her face, like she knew something Santana didn't, whatever, she was drunk and having an awesome time, so she didn't care.

She had to admit though, every time the rhythm of the music changed and Emily's hips dipped further between hers, she had to physically fight the desire she had to pull the other brunette closer and do not so nice things to her. She was flawless, hilarious, smart and oh so damn sexy, Santana was glad Brittany and her had kind of had a chat about their attraction to the girl earlier, otherwise she would have felt guilty about the way they were using her as a grinding pole.

She was completely unable to control her attraction to the swimmer and she felt like Brittany had spent the night making it more difficult for her to deny that she wanted more than just friendship with the beautiful brunette.

After a few hours of grinding against each other Santana needed to stop, she was soo turned on she thought she was going to melt, so she suggested they stop and she would go and get them some more drinks, not that they really needed anymore, they were pretty wasted, but she needed a breather.

Brittany and Emily made their way to their table as Santana semi stumbled to the bar, squeezing her thighs together to try and satiate her arousal.

Looking up she saw Spencer and Quinn swaying happily to the music, both with gigantic smiles on their faces, causing Santana to smile. They would be perfect together, they were both smart and stubborn, she hoped they kept doing whatever they were doing, cause it was super cute. She wouldn't stop teasing Spencer about it though, it was just too funny watching her turn pink every time she mentioned something super Lez to her, now she had the best ammo ever, awesome!

Santana leant on the bar and waited to attract Ben's attention, as it was fairly busy. A pretty, short haired brunette approached her, putting her hand on her arm.

"Please tell me there's room in that delicious sandwich you're apart of for one more, because, damn! Hottest thing I have ever seen!" She whispered into Santana's ear.

Santana was about to reply with something akin to 'piss off,' when she felt someone take the short haired brunette's hand off her arm. Looking up she saw Emily standing next to her, "No thanks, it's kind of invites only," Emily stated, pushing her way between the other girl and Santana.

The short haired brunette looked offended, before huffing and walked off.

"Just seeing if you wanted help carrying the drinks," Emily smiled at Santana, putting her hand on Santana's lower back, causing tingles to spread where she touched and her arousal to flair up again.

"I'm ok, thanks for saving me Em, just trying to get Ben's attention," she smiled happily at the other brunette, who smiled back and nodded before walking off towards the bathrooms.

Damn, possesive Emily was hot!

"Shit gurl, didn't know you two were into that, but if you were gonna be, she is definitely the best pick I have ever seen," Ben stated and without Santana asking he placed three beers and three shots on a tray for Santana to carry.

Santana rose an eyebrow in confusion at Ben, as she pulled money out of her bra.

"Seriously Santana, the sexual energy between you three is outrageous, I'm gay and I'm kinda turned on watching you three," Ben said, smiling as he took the money and gave Santana her change.

"We aren't like that, we're just friends," Santana stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah and I'm Madonna," he said, rolling his eyes as he walked off to serve some more people.

Santana stood, mouth agape for a minute, before she pulled herself together and grabbed their tray of drinks, taking them back to the table where Brittany was waiting, still swaying to the music with a huge smile on her face.

Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss, biting her bottom lip as she let go, with a cheshire grin, "Thanks Sanny," she said, sipping on one of the beers.

Well, there was that arousal back.

"Britt, what are we doing with Emily?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Nothing San, you said so yourself, right?" Brittany stated, her coy smile evident again.

"Right," Santana said, as Brittany's hand ran down her back before grabbing her right butt cheek and giving it a squeeze, causing Santana to jump and squeal.

"You two look so hot together, you made me make the biggest mess of my panties Sanny," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear as she moved behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around the girls waist, her hands running down Santana's sides, before running up the front of her thighs and resting right above Santana's panty line, causing Santana to moan.

Brittany leant in and bit Santana's ear between her teeth, before placing little bites down her neck and coming back up to her ear, pressing her centre up against Santana's lower back.

Santana could feel the heat radiating from Brittany's centre and she moaned again, this girl was going to kill her.

Opening her eyes she remembered where she was and spotted Emily maneuvering around women who were clearly trying to get her attention to try and get back to them.

"Look at all those hot women who want Emily, can you blame them? Look how she doesn't even see them, I wonder why that would be San?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear from behind.

Brittany slowly removed her hands from Santana's lower stomach and slid to stand next to the brunette as the taller brunette moves to stand with them at the table, on Santana's other side, so they could continue to watch people dance.

"Woah! It's like a jungle out there, thanks San," Emily smiles at the other brunette as she grabbed a drink off the tray, her hand squeezing Santana's side as she did.

Santana took a deep breath and smiled back at Emily, standing in between Brittany and Emily was making her hot, she could feel her cheeks getting red and she rubbed her thighs together to try and get some releif, still wasn't working.

To distract herself she passed out their shot glasses and they all cheersed and threw back their shots. Spencer approached their table with Quinn attached to her hand, grabbing their hand bags she signalled they were going, they both waved as they left.

Santana let out a whoof whistle and an "Ooooh!" which the other girls mimicked at the same time, causing the three of them to burst out laughing, easing whatever tension Santana was feeling.

"You know they are pretty cute together," Santana said with a smile as she watched them leave, the other girls nodded and smiled as they sipped their beers, basically connected at the hips, Brittany's hand again on the small of Santana's back.

"Yeah they are pretty cute, but you two, hands down take the hot and cute card, I mean jeez, look at you two," Emily said in a tipsy voice,giving the couple a smile, causing Brittany to bump Santana's hip.

Santana smiled and leant into Emily, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, just below her ear, causing the other brunette to swallow deeply.

"Thanks Em" Santana whispered into her ear, smiling at the goose bumps that erupted down the swimmers neck.

"Ah, yeah," Emily tried to respond, turning a light shade of pink and finishing her beer.

"I'm going to the bar," Emily said, as she got up and drunkenly made her way to the bar.

"She really likes you San," Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"No Brit, she really likes you," Santana said with an eye roll, "not that it matters, whatever."

"Exactly, she really likes us both, she knows we come as a package and it does matter," Brittany said, as she placed a loving kiss on the brunettes mouth.

"Anddddd...do you know what I really want us to do about it?" Brittany asked in a soft whisper into Santana's ear, as they watched Emily stumble back with three shots, darting around women trying to buy her more drinks or ask her to dance.

"What?" Santana asked, Brittany's proximity causing her head to spin, as it always had, especially when she whispered in her soft, sexy, voice.

Brittany giggled into Santana's ear, "Invite her to try out our rainbow mat," Brittany stated, with another giggle.

Santana went bright red and felt like she was going to pass out, the idea of having the two of them below her, was... Santana couldn't complete that thought, or she thought she might come just from the thought alone and that would be embarrassing in public, instead she let out a small groan, causing Brittany to giggle.

Santana turned to Brittany, whose eyes were shining happily and drunkenly, her iris's slightly darker than usual, the blonde licked her lips and grinned wickedly, Brittany pulling Santana into a heated kiss.

Santana felt Emily bump into her and broke out of the kiss.

"Oh shit, sorry guys, didn't mean to in-interrupt," Emily said drunkenly, going a light shade of pink, putting the shots down on the table in front of them and then attempting to find a way to give them privacy.

Santana grabbed onto Emily's arm and pulled her back, putting her arm around the taller girls waist and pulling her to her side, giving her a kiss on her jaw, reflexively.

"Pretty sure you could never interrupt us Em," Santana said with a smile.

Emily's blush deepened and she bowed her head a little.

Brittany picked up a shot glass and the other two followed, having another shot each.

Brittany then grabbed the two girls and pulled them back onto the dance floor for more dancing, well, grinding.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

It was well past 3am when the girls stumbled out of the club and hailed a cab, all three jamming into the back seat of the cab with a giggle, Emily squashed between the two girls in the middle, it seemed to be her common placement these days, between them, but honestly, Santana didn't really mind. Not at all.

They giggled amongst themselves as the cab slowly took them back to their house, Emily's hand constantly finding purchase on Santana's thigh, causing her to unintentionally gasp everytime. There was no way Emily wasn't aware of what she was doing, she had to know the effect she had on her and looking over at her left hand placed on Brittany's thigh too, she was positive Emily knew the effect she had, on the both of them.

"Thanks for an ama-amazing night, I always have the bestest time with the both of you, I wish I could mix you both together, that would make the perfectest girlfriend ever!" Emily said with a drunk giggle.

Santana sighed, oh god. She heard Brittany and Emily talking next to her, but the only words she could hear were Brittany's words whispered to her earlier in the night club, "Invite her to try out our rainbow mat."

They were just drunk talking right? She knew Brittany meant everything to her and made her complete and Brittany had told her the same for years, so why did this whole idea not offend her or make her feel like she was losing Brittany or that Brittany wanted more than she could give her?

It was all just drunk talk, right?

Although...Brittany wasn't really known for drunk talking.

She was always honest, even moreso when she was drunk, if that was even possible and the way she had said it, she made it feel like it was up to her to make the final decision. It didn't feel like she was pressuring her to do anything she didn't want to, but letting her know, it was her decision and whatever she decided Brittany would respect it, right? Or was she just reading too much into a single sentence.

The talk they had before going out, really made Brittany sound super keen to invite Emily into their bed and to be honest, so was she, they were young and she knew Brittany and her would always be solid, she had known that since they were kids, so why can't they take their hormones and emotions into account and try something different? Even if it was kind of scary.

Looking at Emily, honestly, she didn't think anything with Emily would truely be scary, she was the sweetest person she knew, after Brittany. Scanning down the swimmers body, her cheeks started to turn red.

Looking up she saw Brittany give her a wink, catching her mid lust filled glare, as the blonde and Emily continued to chat on about something to do with unicorns.

When they finally pulled up outside their place, Santana paid the cab driver as the two girls stumbled up the footpath holding hands and never stopping their giggling. Emily turned half way up the foot path, looking around behind them, she reached out her hand and unintelligably muttered, "San?"

Santana smiled at the other brunette and stumbled up beside her grabbing her hand, which felt so perfect in hers. We're only young and crazy once right?

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Soo...Please let me know what you think, cause I've been getting a fair amount of flack from Brittana puritans and not getting a massive amount of love for this fic, so could you let me know if you want me to keep writing it or just abandon it?**

**Thanks guys :)**

**Cass**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! Thanks soo much for the amazing reviews! I was seriously considering stopping writing this fic, cause I didn't think many people liked it, but now I'll kick on for sure!**

**Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to get to this part, but I like to build up the foundations, so it's not a one night stand or a one-shot and actually a relationship, I hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Keep the reviews coming and let me know if there's anything you would like to see, I take requests ;)**

** !**

**xx**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Emily_

Brittany pulled Santana and I into the house, when I eventually managed to find my house key and use it successfully in the lock, almost falling on Brittany when she stopped in front of us, unable to find the light switch for the stairs.

I turned and switched on the lights, illuminating the stairs.

I was glad to be home, cause I was pretty drunk, but the cab ride had sobered me up a bit and I was too awake to go to sleep yet. Plus, having my hands all over my two roomies incredibly perfect legs the whole cab ride home, well, definitely not sleepy, that's for sure.

Hmm...maybe I would go to bed, Paige had bought me a vibrator a while ago as a joke for when she went away to Europe with her family last summer, it still sat wrapped up in my bottom draw, maybe it could get some use tonight, who was I kidding, it was definitely getting some use tonight.

Before I even finished my thoughts, Brittany was pulling Santana and I up the stairs, when I was about to turn and say goodnight to the other two, a little disappointed that our fantastic night together was going to end, I really hated being separated from them. Santana and Brittany both nodded no and pulled me further up more stairs to their room, silently closing the door behind them.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet Em, wanna watch a movie?" Brittany asked with a sly grin.

"Sweet Valley High, Britt?" Santana said with a smile, causing Brittany to jump up and down excitedly and walk, with a small stumble, over to the DVD player to put in a DVD,presumably this Sweet Valley High she had never heard of.

Santana was fishing around in her draw and pulled out a bunch of shorts and singlets for them to wear, Emily smiled gratefully when she saw them, more than keen to get out of her tight dress.

Santana handed a set to Emily then stood tall and pulled her dress from her body in one swift, slightly drunk movement, flinging her heels across the room.

Emily gasped as she took in Santana's amazing body in red lacy, lingerie that left very little to the imagination, pushing Santana's amazing boobs in her direction, Santana turned to pick up her shorts to put on, causing Emily to get an eye full of her amazing arse in a g-string, she felt her mouth go dry and between her legs start to throb.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she closed her eyes and turned around before Santana caught her eye raping her.

She quickly pulled her dress over her head only to be met with Brittany's eyes on her from the other side of the bed, as Brittany stood in a polka dot bra and light blue panties, that showed off her incredibly long legs and ridiculously hot six pack.

Brittany's eyes were doing the same hers were, traveling up and down her body, the dancers cheeks turning a light shade of red as their eyes met. Emily groaned inwardly and slipped her shorts on and top quickly after, before the girls could see the mess they had caused in her underwear.

Closing her eyes again she took a deep breath and brushed her hair behind her ears, before looking up at the two women, one behind her and one on the other side of the bed. They both had flushed cheeks and she could feel a tension rolling around the room, well she thought she could feel it. She was soo turned on she thought she must be letting of a sexually charged vibe. Taking in a deep breath she sat down on the corner of the girls bed as Brittany sat on the other side.

"Do," Emily coughed as she tried to take the waver out of her voice.

"Do you want the middle San?" Emily asked, as she looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

"No Em, that is definitely all yours," Emily looked up as Santana smiled down at her, Santana leaning forward and putting some of Emily's hair behind her ear, almost making Emily moan from the soft touch.

Instead she sighed and nodded, shifting to the middle of the bed, where Brittany had moved all the pillows, so they could half lie down half sit up and watch the television that was on the wall in front of the bed.

They all got comfie and Brittany pressed play on the remote, before snuggling into Emily's side, Santana doing the same on Emily's other side.

After about two seconds she realized, it really didn't matter what was on the screen and that she had no idea what she was watching, she spent the first episode trying to slow her heart beat and breathing to a normal level, without the incredibly beautiful girls, whose bodies were wrapped around both her sides, noticing.

"So, what do you think of Sweet Valley High, Em?" Santana breathed in Emily's ear, as her leg moved further across Emily's until hers and Brittany's knees were touching in between Emily's, their centers resting on Emily' hip bones and moving her hand so it was over Brittany's on Emily's stomach.

All Emily could do was nod, as she looked down her body at the two figures attached to her, her heart rate starting up again.

"Which character's your favorite?" Santana whispered again into Emily's ear.

"Mine's Elizabeth, because she's soo sweet, but Britt likes Jessica, cause she's such a bitchy flirt," Santana said, snuggling closer as the next episode started on the television, none of them really paying attention to it.

"I think Emily likes them both, she probably can't decide, can you Em?" Brittany asked, whispering in Emily's other ear, her hot breath blowing down Emily's throat causing her to swallowing deeply.

Emily tried to make something up in her mind as a reply, but she was worried if she opened her mouth all that would come out would be a moan and to be honest her brain was a fuzzy mess, so she didn't trust it to try anyway.

"Did you pay attention to the show Em? There will be a quiz later," Brittany giggled into Emily's ear, the cute giggle going straight through her, causing her to breath out deeply.

"What's wrong Em, you seem really hot and you're hearts beating really fast, are you getting sick?" Santana asked with a smirk, as she slid her hand over Emily's collarbone, settling it just above her breasts to feel her heart beat.

This only caused her heart to beat faster and Emily closed her eyes and unintentionally let out a small whine as she did so. These girls were killing her, she had to get out, now.

Emily made to sit up, but Santana's hand stopped her.

"Where are you going in such a rush Em? Don't you want to see what's going to happen?" Santana asked with a smirk, as she stared down at the brunette from just above her.

"Yeah, it's our favorite," Brittany said with a pout, as she lent down over Emily.

"You know, usually I get kisses between each episode," Brittany pouted at Santana across Emily.

Emily's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, was this what she thought it was, because holy fuck!

"Do you mind Em?" Santana asked, as she stared down at Emily below her, Santana's pupils were huge, Brittany's were just as big as they stared down at her. All Emily could do was nod a no, she didn't mind, still unable to talk.

Brittany and Santana smiled down at her and lent forward across Emily, attaching their lips, Emily watched on in fascination as she saw their lips meet, quickly turning hot and heavy as Brittany's tongue pushed into Santana's mouth, Santana letting out a moan that made Emily's body erupt in goose bumps.

Their kiss got deeper and Emily couldn't help but let out a small groan, which immediately pulled the pair in front of them apart, Brittany holding Santana's bottom lip a bit longer, making it snap back and Santana to groan again.

Emily closed her eyes, all her senses were overwhelmed and she could feel her panties soaking through, she was going to combust if she didn't touch herself right now.

Opening her eyes, Santana and Brittany were looking at her with looks Emily could only describe as predatory.

Smiling, Santana started to lean in and Emily completely stopped breathing.

She felt Santana mutter, "you have to breath Em," across her lips, as Emily took a quick shaky breath before Santana's lips attached to hers. The kiss starting off slow before Santana pushed her way into Emily's mouth with force, it took Emily a moment to respond, but when she did, she matched Santana's hungry lips with force, her hand that wasn't gripping the back of Brittany's top in a death vice, came up and wove into Santana's hair, pulling her mouth as far into hers as possible, both girls moaning.

Emily nearly came then and there when she felt Brittany start to place light kisses on her neck, her grip on Brittany's back tightening.

Santana eventually pulled back, making Emily let out a groan of disappointment, but that groan quickly turned into a moan as Brittany's lips soon replaced hers and Emily lost herself in her sweet lips, not as fiery and plump as the Latina's, but soft and silky, making her insides overheat, Emily was only mildly embarrassed at the whimpering sounds that start to come out of her throat when she feels Santana lick up her neck and tug at her ear.

Brittany eventually pulls back and pulls her top over her head as Santana sits up and does the same, "Jesus, Fuck," Emily swears, something she never does, causing both Santana and Brittany to laugh. Before they move Emily forward and before she knows it, she has lost her top and bra on the floor and she is laying back down with a different girls lips attached to each breast.

Emily's back arches and her hands attach to both the girls hair, a pathetic sounding whine and a "please," emanate from Emily's lips as her clit starts to throb.

Emily looks down as Santana unattaches herself from Emily's breast and looks up at her, licking her lips.

Watching Santana's movements like a hawk, her breathing out of control, Santana kisses down her stomach, placing soft kisses on both her hip bones, as she does, sliding her shorts and panties off in one quick movement.

Emily's body again breaking out in goose bumps as she feels her wet center exposed to the night air.

"Holy shit, you smell amazing Em, did we make you this wet?" Santana asks as Brittany kisses Emily's other hip, undoing Santana's bra and her own, throwing them across the room, Emily gasping and moaning at the sight, her hips arching up longing to be touched.

"Did we Em?" Brittany asked as she kissed the swimmers pelvic bone.

All Emily could do was nod and whine another ridiculous, "please."

She had never, in her entire life, been this turned on, her limbs ached and her head swam, her center a throbbing mess, she could feel herself dripping on the girls bed, but was too turned on to be embarrassed.

"Fuck," was all Santana said as she moved between Emily's legs, her tongue taking one long lick up Emily's center, Emily screamed in pleasure, before throwing her arm over her mouth. That would have awoken the other girls. She honestly didn't care. This was every fantasy she had ever had come true and more.

"Britt," Santana said, Emily looked down as Santana pushed her fingers roughly into Emily causing Emily's hips to buck and her to let out another scream, this time lessened by her forearm over her mouth.

Santana pulled them out, both girls looking at Emily as Brittany took Santana's fingers, drenched in Emily's juices, into her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she did, letting out a low moan, she took all evidence of Emily off Santana's fingers, causing Emily's toes to curl at the sight.

Brittany smiled at Emily's reaction as Santana's fingers popped out of Brittany's mouth, Brittany crawling up beside Emily, throwing away her arm from her mouth, she kissed Emily passionately, Emily tasting herself on Brittany's lips, as Santana again licked up her center, before taking her ridiculously erect clit into her mouth and sucking.

Emily's whole body convulsed and she was disturbingly close from a single suck.

Brittany kept kissing Emily messily as her hand pinched a nipple in between her fingers and Santana continued to suck on Emily's clit, two of her fingers pumping deep within the swimmer, causing her hips to buck with the rhythm Santana was setting.

She could feel Santana's finger's just missing the spot they needed as she thrust into her, Emily moaned against Brittany's mouth, Brittany unattached herself from Emily's mouth to look down at her girlfriend.

"Stop teasing her San," Brittany pouted down at the brunette who lifted her head briefly to wink, before re-attaching herself with renewed gusto to Emily's clit and pushing her fingers deeper and exactly where Emily needed them.

"Soo good!" Emily mewled as her back lifted off the bed, one hand woven in the sheets, the other behind Brittany's head as she sucked on her breast and licked up her neck, biting down on her pulse point.

That was it for Emily, she was shooting higher than she ever had before, her whole back arching soo high off the bed, if anyone was watching they would have thought she was possessed.

Santana kept pumping her fingers into Emily, drawing her out, but removing her mouth from her clit.

Just as Emily was finally getting herself under control, after the best orgasm of her life, she felt Brittany shift and swap places with Santana, opening her eyes she saw Brittany smirk, before she latched onto her sensitive clit, sucking it roughly into her mouth, she pounded three fingers into Emily and Emily would have screamed from the sensation, but Santana's mouth was over hers.

She could taste herself on Santana's lips, who was doing something incredible with her tongue in her mouth. That and how sensitive she still was, combined with Brittany's relentless sucking and viscous thrusts caused Emily to fall over the edge again, moaning and grabbing onto Santana on top of her for something to hold onto.

Brittany slowly brought her down, licking up what seemed to be a constant flow of her juices from her center. Did she just? Yup, apparently, made a huge mess of Brittany's face, Oh god.

They were the most amazing orgasms she had ever had, hands down.

She felt pressure release from her chest and a lightness she had never felt before and before she knew it, she felt tears coming out of her eyes. She tried to stem their flow but couldn't help it, as they flowed freely down her cheeks, both the girls came up to lie either side of her, the opposite sides to where they were before.

Both girls were looking at her with worried expressions.

She nodded her head not to worry.

"That was just...it was just...wow," Emily said, with a sob, as both girls kissed a cheek, pulling the blankets down under Emily all the way, pulling them up to cover her body and wrapping themselves around her as she slowly managed to stop her tears.

For some reason she didn't feel embarrassed.

She lent forward and captured Brittany's lips in hers to give her a soft kiss, that she hoped expressed how incredible she thought the blonde was and how much that meant to her, doing the same to Santana.

Both girls smiled at Emily in return, Emily was about to say something, but Santana stopped her, putting her finger to her lips.

"We'll talk in the morning Em, go to sleep sweetheart," Santana said, pecking Emily on the cheek, before leaning over her to give Brittany an incredibly sweet kiss good night.

Emily nodded and broke into the biggest smile she had ever given, before snuggling into the two girls around her and falling into an exhausted and happy sleep.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**So? What did everyone think? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Seriously! Thanks again for the amazing reviews, gave me a kick to put out the next chapter quicker.**

**Loved the suggestions you PM'd or reviewed me with and I'll try my best to put some of them into the story :)**

**As always, drop me a review of what you thought or a storyline you wanna see happen**

**cass**

**xx**

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

_Aria_

Aria slid her jeans on, glancing over at her still sleeping boyfriend with a smile, it was so amazing of him to surprise her by coming down for the weekend, she knew how much work he always had in the middle of semester and how hard it was for him to get away, it only made her appreciate it all the more.

She quietly closed the door behind her and snuck down the stairs to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. It wasn't exactly early, like 10:30, but she heard Spencer come in really late and never heard Emily, Santana or Brittany come home, so if they were here, they would all still be very much asleep. Nothing better than a Saturday morning sleep in and none of them had to work, so she would let them sleep.

She was excited to hear about Spencer's 'big Lez night out,' as Santana had dubbed it, must have been ok if she had gotten home so late.

She also really wanted to know if Emily had met anyone since Quinn, it would be nice to see her move on. But she guessed there was really no rush for her to fall back into a relationship, it was healthy for her to have a bit of a break, play the field, she couldn't remember the last time any of them were single for more than a couple of weeks, it was definitely ok for her to take it slow and not fall back into a relationship straight off the bat, but if she found someone she really liked, then why not, as long as she didn't mope over Paige anymore.

Well, really, as long as she was happy, Santana and Brittany seemed to make her really happy, which was amazing, she was so glad she had invited them to move in, if for no other reason than to help Emily out of her funk.

That's all Aria wanted, Emily to have friends that got her and could help her in a different way than friends she had known her whole life could.

Aria poured herself a coffee with a little sugar and sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying sipping it as she opened a new book Ezra had given her.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled at the sound, seeing Hanna come in, looking a little bleary eyed, followed a few seconds later by Spencer, who didn't look much better.

"Why are you looking so tired this morning? I swear you went to bed before us?" Aria questioned Hanna, who groaned and went over to pour herself and Spencer a coffee, adding sugar and creamer.

The three girls sat around the table, as Spencer and Hanna took gratifying sips of their coffee's.

"What? They didn't keep you and Ezra up last night too?" Hanna asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Who keep who up?" Aria questioned, having no idea what Hanna was talking about.

"Brittany and Santana, they came up the stairs like a heard of elephants, obviously super drunk and fell into their room, before they started having crazy animal sex! Seriously! Brittany has some lungs, you should have heard her scream!" Hanna said with a yawn, rolling her eyes in obvious amazement.

"I don't think it was Brittany, I'm pretty sure it was Santana, but whoever it was, they were bloody loud, scared the life out of me in my still drunken, half asleep, haze," Spencer commented, really enjoying her coffee as she hugged it to herself.

"Wow, didn't hear a thing, we are pretty heavy sleepers though," Aria commented with a shrug.

"How was your night Spence? You got in late," Hanna commented, lifting her eyebrows up and down suggestively and nudging Spencer.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I actually had a really good night, I was pretty nervous, but Quinn was there and we kind of ended up hanging out all night, she's really cool," Spencer said with a smile, her cheeks blushing a light shade of pink.

"Woah! Go Spence! You moved in pretty quick! So what happened, will we see her coming down the steps in her dress from last night any second?" Hanna asked, glancing at the steps with a smile.

Spencer smiled, "No, nothing like that I am definitely not ready for that. We just danced, had a few drinks, then went to that tea place you love Aria, Quinn loved it," Spencer smiled appreciatively at her.

"So, any juicy details Spence? Did you get your lady mack on?" Hanna asked, completely engrossed in Spencer's story.

Aria giggled at Hanna's enthusiasm, Hanna craved gossip and details, well maybe she did too, but she liked that Hanna always asked, so she didn't have to.

"Well, yeah, we kissed a few times," Spencer said, smiling into her coffee, her cheeks tingeing red again.

"Aannnndddd?!" Hanna questioned.

"Hot, definitely got a lady boner," Spencer smiled at the two girls,before they all cracked up laughing.

"You need to hang out with Santana more, she's had a good effect on you Spence, I'm glad you had such a good night. Are you seeing her again?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"Yeah, we're having coffee tomorrow, we both have tons of uni work to do, so just a quick coffee," Spencer said with a shrug and a smile.

"Cool, I'm happy for you Spence. Emily knows right? I mean they don't still, you know, like each other?" Aria finally managed to spit out, having trouble making it sound as delicate as it had meant to, she didn't want to stop Spencer sharing and she knew it was easy for Spencer to just clam up if she felt uncomfortable. After all, it had taken over ten years of friendship for her to even allude to the fact she was bisexual.

"No, I spoke to Em about it, they're just friends, she said they were both just in need of a rebound after coming out of intense relationships and Quinn said pretty much the same thing when I asked her. To my great relief," Spencer said with a smile, her hand on her chest.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Ezra walked into the kitchen, his hair slightly askew, wearing a tank top and track suit pants. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with a just woke up face.

"Hey Fitz, how are you?" Spencer asked him happily, Aria was glad they all got along with her boyfriend and were generally happy to see him when he, albeit rarely, visited.

"Not too bad Spence, You? Would have been better if there was less screaming in this house, seriously. Who are your new room mates?" Ezra asked curiously, as he went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a black coffee.

So apparently she was the only deaf one in the household, well that's embarrassing.

Ezra walked over and kissed me on the top of my head in greeting, I smiled at him as he sat down next to me.

"I know right! How loud were they! Apparently only Aria is a heavy sleeper around here, you must have done something to really tire her out last night, hey?" Hanna stated, smirking at Aria.

She kicked Hanna hard under the table, trying to get her to stop. Causing Hanna to jump but smirk back at her.

"So, big breakfast everyone? I'm cooking?" I stated, standing up quickly.

"Yeah, sure. As long as there's bacon though, none of this facon stuff you try to peddle as real bacon, 'cause, ew!" Hanna stated, cheersing Spencer, as they both nodded in agreement.

Aria just rolled her eyes with a little grumble of being unappreciated in this house.

"I like your facon, Aria," Ezra said, turning around to give her that smile that he knew made her melt. She smiled right back at him. Aria heard Hanna and Spencer in the background making whipping noises and sent them an angry smirk.

Pulling out eggs, bacon, facon,toast and mushrooms, she got to work, listening to the chatter behind her as she did.

She listened to Spencer re-hash her night in total for Hanna and unfortunately Ezra's ears, before Hanna started whining about a dress she had to have that she couldn't afford, before the girls finally realized there was a man at the table and started asking Ezra about his teaching and how it was going.

Aria smiled as she heard her boyfriend talk about what he loved to do, you could hear how much he loved it in his voice. Aria would sometimes get upset that they weren't living together here in New York somewhere, but she couldn't be too upset when she knew how happy that job made him.

Maybe she would become a teacher too and get a job up there, if her books or poetry didn't pan out, not that they wouldn't, but maybe a back up job. It didn't seem as bad as she had always thought and her mom loved to teach too.

"Aria! Earth to Aria? Where have you been girl?" Hanna asked as she stood next to Aria, pulling a mushroom out of the frying pan to munch on.

Aria blinked and smiled at Hanna as she loaded the mushrooms onto one plate, bacon and facon onto another and directed Hanna to grab the scrambled eggs, while she grabbed the toast and condiments.

Putting it all down on the table, they all started loading their plates hungrily. She was always surprised how much Spencer could eat, especially because she never put any weight on, she guessed the girl did run a lot and she was always burning calories with her massive brain, but she seriously outdid Ezra more than twice over.

Aria leant over and kissed her boyfriend on the side of the head and he returned a smile. This was all so domestic, she wished it could happen every weekend.

"Soo, no one has heard from Emily at all then?" She asked as she scooped some eggs into her mouth.

"Nope, she was with Santana and Brittany when I left, they didn't leave each others sides at all the whole time I was there, so I'm sure when those two love birds finally show their faces they can let us know. I didn't see her pay attention to any other girls, so it'd be kind of weird if she went home with someone last minute. But who knows what happened when I left, she was pretty drunk and there were a hell of a lot girls paying attention to her, that's for sure," Spencer said with a shrug.

"Is it wrong of me to be worried? Is that a mom reaction?" She asked, sipping her orange juice.

"No Aria, of course not, we live in Brooklyn, not exactly the safest place in the world. But I guess, if we can get out of Rosewood alive, fait would be a bitch to kill us here," Hanna said with a shrug, putting a piece of bacon into her mouth and chewing happily.

"Besides, Santana and Brittany were watching her like a hawk, there is no way they would have let her go like that, they are like watchful parents with that girl," Spencer stated curiously.

Hanna snorted, "Yeah something like that," she said, with a roll of her eyes.

Everyone looked at Hanna with their eyebrows raised.

"What?! I just mean, they are all really close really quick is all, so I'm sure she's fine," Hanna said, trying to get the girls eyes off her by glancing down at her phone.

Aria knew Hanna knew something the other girls didn't, Hanna had a pretty bad poker face. Aria was intrigued, but she knew until Hanna was ready to divulge, she was a surprisingly pretty closed lip person.

"I'm sure she's fine, I'll text her again and see if she answers back, I'm sure Santana and Brittany will emerge soon, they have to eat at some point and after the amount of energy they would have used last night, plus they will be hung over, I'm sure that will be sooner rather than later and we can grill them on Emily's whereabouts then," Spencer said with a shrug.

Aria nodded, it was coming on midday, she hoped Emily walked in the door or one of their new roomies emerged soon.

As if on cue, she heard soft feet padding down the stairs, they all turned to the stairs expectantly, as Santana stepped into the room and immediately froze in her shorts and tank top, looking like a deer caught in headlights as they all looked at her.

"She has arisen! I didn't think you would have at all after the noises you two were making last night," Hanna said with a wolf whistle.

Santana blushed, but immediately smirked, she wasn't really someone that was shy about her sex life, she didn't talk about it, but she wasn't really secret about it.

"Santana, this is my boyfriend Ezra, Ezra this is one half of our new roomies, Santana," Aria stated, as Santana walked over to Ezra with a smile and shook his hand.

"So, he's the Humbert to your Lolita?" Santana stated with an eyebrow raise, causing Ezra to cough in embarrassment, Aria gave her a glare.

"What!? It's hot!" Santana shrugged with a laugh.

"Lighten up Aria, it's all good, hey he's hot! I'm a lesbian and I can admit that," Santana said with a smile, as she pretty much skipped over to the cupboard and pulled out three coffee mugs. Wel, someone was in a really good mood this morning, obviously that was Santana screaming last night.

"Why do you need three mugs of coffee Santana?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow, as Santana started filling them up.

"Ah? Britt. She really wants two, having trouble getting up this morning, hung over," Santana said with a shrug and a half smile.

"Do you know what happened to Emily last night, her bedroom door is open and her bed hasn't been slept in?" Spencer asked, as Santana grabbed the three coffee mugs and started towards the stairs.

Sipping one she just shrugged and mumbled a 'don't know,' as she disappeared quickly up the stairs as if someone had started a fire under her.

Hmm... Santana was acting weird.

"Did you guys notice that all the coffee's Santana made were different?" Spencer asked, scratching her head.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Soooo? What did everyone think? Hate me right now?**

**Don't worry, the talk will happen ;) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

_Brittany_

I was so comfortable there was no way in the world I was getting up, I nestled in closer to Emily, snuggling my head further into the crook of her was stroking my hair, something I adored and I felt exhausted, but I guess I always did in the mornings, mornings were the worst.

I heard the door open and close and groaned when I smelt coffee wafting through the room, that always meant I had to wake up, as much as I loved coffee, especially in the mornings, I really hated waking up, so the smell had more negative connotations than positive.

I groaned again and heard the other two girls in the room laugh and couldn't help but smile, that was probably the most amazing sounds I had ever heard. Well other than the noises Emily and Santana made when they were coming, they were definitely the best.

I smiled at the memory of last night and where I was currently lying, my life couldn't be better right now.

"Britt, I've got you coffee sweetheart," I heard Santana say, from the other side of the bed.

Groggily I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time and was met with Santana and Emily's faces, smiling down at me, well that was worth waking up for, she couldn't help but smile back.

Sitting up slowly, Santana handed Emily and I a coffee, which I sipped slowly with a sigh.

"The girls are really worried about you Em, they aren't sure where you are, maybe you should text them something...or something," Santana said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Oh crap, I left my door open didn't I, such an idiot," Emily face palmed her head, causing me to giggle, she looked so cute when she did that.

Emily just smiled at me.

"San, can you pass me my phone, it's in my bag next to the bed," Emily asked Santana as Santana grabbed it and handed it to Emily, sitting back down on the edge of the bed against the headboard and sipping her coffee. Well this was domestic bliss if I had ever seen it.

"What are you gonna say Em?" Santana asked curiously, I knew Santana was nervous, but she was doing her best to hide it, Santana was like an open book to me, even when she thought she was being sneaky, I smiled at my Latina happily and hopefully reassuringly.

"I'm just gonna message Hanna and say I ran into some friends from swimming last night and went back to theres and will be home later, that's if it's ok for me to hang out with you guys a bit longer," Emily asked, looking at the both of us.

Santana looked at me with a smile I knew I was mirroring and we both shook our heads yes, whatever this was, I was in no way ready for it to end and we promised Emily we would talk and we always kept our promises.

Emily typed her text and sighed after it sent, seconds later her phone beeped.

Emily's eyes bugged open and she blinked at the text dramatically.

I sat up higher and put my hand on Emily's knee to comfort her, which pulled the top of the sheet down, revealing her perfect breasts, oh yeah, Emily was buck naked. The morning just got more awesome.

My eyes drifted to her chest and I subconsciously licked my lips, I really couldn't help myself.

Emily cleared her throat with a small laugh, "Umm, guys, could you hand me my shirt and shorts," as Santana and I scrambled to get her top and shorts, Santana obviously being as big of a teenage boy as I was and staring. Boobs were just the best, I could probably die happy now, having had both Emily's and Santana's boob in my mouth in the last twenty four hours, I inwardly smiled.

"What did she say Em?" Santana asked as Emily pulled up her shorts and slipped on a top, much to my dismay, while I held her coffee, Santana coming to sit next to me, I leant in and kissed her good morning with a smile, I could feel Emily watching us as she answered.

"Hanna said, 'Yeah right! You're with our sexy roomies aren't you, you tart! Don't worry, everyone's going out in the next hour and it will just be me here, I'll let you know when they go, but I want deats!' Trust Hanna to know right away that I'm lying," Emily said with a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

"I can see Hanna being a super sleuth, they said they heard screaming from up here last night too" Santana said with a smirk, but then she got a curious look on her face, I was just confused about what Hanna had to do with a sloth, Santana continued, "...wait, why would she think you would be here, you know, with us?" Santana asked confusedly, causing Emily to blush and twist her fingers together in her lap. A nervous habit I noticed she did a lot.

I leant forward and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, trying to stop her nerves.

"Well...maybe I ah, told Hanna that I had a crush...on you two," Emily said, looking up at the both of us, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Don't be shy Em, isn't it kind of obvious we have a crush on you, I mean seriously, last night was amazing, all the time we spend together is amazing, but last night..." I trailed off and sighed, trying to assuage Emily's nerves, because seriously, last night was amazing, any time with these two indescribable women made me more happy than I would ever have thought.

I leant in and kissed Emily on the lips firmly, my hand running down her arm, we both hummed into the kiss, I could feel Santana watching us and her breath hitching in her throat, Santana was turned on and she was trying not to be, this only caused me to kiss Emily harder, she seriously tasted amazing, I didn't want to stop, but I had to eventually, to come up for air.

Pulling back, the three of us had ridiculous smiles on our faces.

"Ummm...so what does this mean?" Emily asked again, looking between us, I could see she wanted to kiss Santana too, the way she was staring at her lips, I smiled and grabbed the back of both their heads and forced them together. They could both be pretty stubborn sometimes, not on my watch.

They fell into the kiss, both of them sighing in relief as the kiss deepened.

Holy shit, hottest sight ever, I hummed happily, bouncing my knee, as the kiss deepened and San pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth. I was really surprised I wasn't jealous, but that wasn't my reaction at all, I was insanely happy, I honestly had no idea what this all meant, but whatever it was, I didn't want it to stop, it was quite frankly, woah!

They eventually pulled back and I grabbed both their hands.

"Hot! Soo hot!" I said, they giggled in response, the three of us pretty close to panting as I pulled their hands into my lap and grasped them tightly.

"I'm not really sure what this means or what this is, but in all honestly, I don't want it to stop," Santana echoed my thoughts nearly exactly, I smiled brightly at the other two and nodded in agreement, Emily nodding so hard I thought she was going to get a neck spasm, which only made me smile more, which I didn't think was possible.

"So, um, what happens now, do we um, can I um. Can I kiss you both when I want to? 'Cause I kind of always want to..." Emily trailed off, her cheeks turning bright red at her confession. I pouted at how cute she was and I placing my coffee, Santana's and Emily's on the table next to the bed, causing Emily to gulp, leant in and gave her a hug, which Santana joined too.

Santana's hot skin enveloping the two of us, made me want to kiss her too, I turned my head and grabbed her lip with my teeth, pulling her mouth to me with my teeth, our tongues meeting instantly, Emily's hot breath only getting hotter on my neck as Santana forced her tongue into my mouth, I let out a moan at all the sensations, before I pulled back, my heart beat racing.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Emily asked with a small smile, her cheeks a faint pink.

My mind immediately went to all the things I wanted to do to these girls today, which all involved not moving off this bed, I blushed at the thought and looked down at my hands.

"I know what Britt wants to do today," Santana said with a laugh as she placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed.

Emily quirked her eyebrow before realization hit her and she blushed furiously.

Emily's phone buzzed, she looked down at it, forgotten in her lap.

Picking it up, she smiled.

"Hanna said everyone's gone except for her and I'm pretty sure I could never say no to Brittany, not that I would want to, but if your mind is where mine is, I need some breakfast first," Emily said with a smile and another blush. Seriously, this girl was too damn cute for her own good.

Smiling from ear to ear I nodded and pushed the other two girls off the bed, causing them both to laugh at my eagerness, seriously though, now I knew what the day held in store, I was beyond eager as my mind threw out more and more incredible scenarios I wanted to try...down girl, I thought to my libido.

My stomach started to grumble and the other two laughed at me, damn it, I would have to wait before we fulfilled some of the many things I wanted to do with these walked ahead of Santana and I out the door.

I pulled Santana back to me, she stared back at me with smiling eyes, "seriously Sanny, is this ok, I want you to be completely honest with me, I love you more than anything in this world and although I really love whatever this is, if it's not for you, then I need to you to be honest and tell me," Brittany stated nervously, looking for any fleeting hesitation or doubts in Santana's beautiful eyes.

Santana leant in and placed a soft and loving kiss on my lips, before pulling back with a smile, "I am one hundred percent happy Britt, I would tell you if anything were wrong, this goes both ways you know, because you are my world babe," Santana said, again pecking me on the lips.

I sighed and nodded happily, relieved, before pushing my girlfriend down the stairs quickly, causing Santana to look back and laugh at me.

They fell into the kitchen to see Hanna and Emily having a fairly intense conversation at the kitchen table, which stopped when Hanna saw them.

"Morning Han," I said as I went over to hug Hanna morning.

"Morning Britt, I'm not really surprised you're so cherpy this morning after the night you had with my best friend," Hanna said, rather moodily.

Emily mouthed to Hanna to stop, with a cross look, causing Hanna to roll her eyes.

I pouted at Hanna as I heard Santana rumbling around in the background making us all breakfast, presumably.

"Sorry Britt, this is all just so crazy, I don't really know what to say, I just don't want any of you hurt, especially Em, cause she is the one most likely to get hurt in this..." she pointed to the three of them in a triangle, "...thing, whatever it is," Hanna finished, again recrossing her arms.

"Han, it's really none of your business," Emily said with a small grumble, trying to get her best friend to stop.

"It is if it's going to make you hurt like it did with Paige, I can't see you go through that again!" Hanna said, standing up.

I had no idea Hanna was so against this, well that's what it seemed, I went to talk, to say we wouldn't hurt her, but Emily looked at me nodding, telling me not to say anything, grabbing Hanna's hand, they walked up the stairs, obviously to talk, I sighed.

"Well that went really well," Santana said from behind her, I huffed and walked up behind her, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she reheated scrambled eggs and mushroom, putting on bacon and toast.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Thanks everyone for such supportive reviews, you're amazing!**

**I'll update asap! xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hanna_

Emily pulled me into her room in a huff, shutting the door angrily and turning to me, I had the decency to look sheepish, but in all honesty, I was angry.

Well maybe angry was too strong a word, I was scared.

Scared that one of the most important people in my life was going to get hurt. Again. I just knew it. I mean they went from being acquaintances, then friends and now whatever they were in the space of like three weeks, even for lesbians that was fast, well she thought it was.

It certainly felt fast to her.

"Hanna! What is your problem?" Emily asked me as she took a deep breath and sat on the edge of her bed, playing with her fingers in her lap, a nervous habit.

I sighed, why was I making an already difficult and confusing situation more so for her? What a shit friend I was being, she needed me to talk to about this with, not lecture her.

I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, pulling her hands out of her lap, to stop her fidgeting, before letting them go dramatically.

She looked at me weirdly.

"Ew! I don't know where they've been!" I said with a small smirk.

Emily just rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, the tension easing slightly, but I could tell she was waiting for me to start and explain why I reacted like I did.

"I'm sorry Em, I really didn't mean it the way it came out, I just, I'm honestly worried about you, I really don't want to see you as hurt as you were after Paige. It just frightens me that this all happened really quickly and well, quite frankly, it confuses the shit out of me," I finished with a small laugh, scratching my head to display my confusion.

Emily smiled, "I know Han, don't you think I'm confused too, I mean, up until yesterday, I didn't even know they liked me, well maybe I knew they liked me as a friend and I'd caught them checking me out before, but other than that, I thought it was a weird one way crush. But then after last night... they definitely like me more than just friends," Emily said with a smile, a far away look in her eyes.

Oh god, she was falling fast and hard.

"Ok, so you all like each other and are having weird three people sex, which I will ask you about when I've had a few drinks, cause, woah! But, they have been in an established and as far as I can tell incredibly happy and monogamous relationship for years and have been friends for longer, what exactly are you all doing? Are you like there anniversary fun time or something? What does this mean?" I asked, nervously.

"No Han!" she said loudly and somewhat forcefully.

"I'm... look I honestly don't know what this is, but it doesn't feel like a one time thing, they really love spending time with me and I love being with them," Emily finished with another smile.

I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"And not just in bed!" Emily said, crossing her arms.

She was getting on the defensive and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I'm sorry Em, I just want to understand, so I can be here for you and I do see it, you are really happy when you're around them, I don't think you were even this happy around Paige, but even so, It's just so fast. Look, just let me be there for you, try to help you sort this out, that's all I want," I said, rubbing my hands on her arms, trying to get her to ease her tense body language.

Emily's phone buzzed in her pajama pocket, but she ignored it.

"Look, Han. If I knew I would tell you, but it's just so fresh, we don't even know what this is, we're still trying to work it out ourselves, but whatever it is, I really like it and I want to give it a shot, I know that whatever happens we will be friends and If worse comes to worse and this doesn't work I will be happy to be their friends, I just want them in my life. I'm willing to give this a try," Emily finished with a nervous smile.

"So if Britt and San tell you they want to be exclusive again, you would just go with it and not be upset?" I asked, with an obvious look of doubt on my face.

"Ofcourse I would be upset, but I like them enough to chance it, to see what this could lead to, I know that no matter what they will be in my life and that's what truly matters," Emily stated and for whatever reason I believed her. What else could I really do but be there if this went south or if it went really well.

I couldn't parent her I could only be there for her, if and when she needed me.

I smiled and leant forward to give her a hug, feeling her phone go off in her pocket again.

"Ahh! Who keeps texting me!" Emily said, pulling out of the hug with a sigh.

I smiled at Emily as she pulled out her phone and looked at it, her eyes going huge, "Crap!" she said, putting her hand to her head.

"What's up Em" I asked, looking at Emily, whose face was irritated.

"We're having a team bonding afternoon, I completely blanked it, crap! I wanted to spend the day with San and Britt," Emily said with a pout as she got up and grabbed her shower caddy with a sigh.

I just looked at her with a small frown, maybe some thinking space for all three of them was a good thing anyway.

"Can you tell San and Britt I will be down in a minute and still expect breakfast," Emily stated with a smirk.

"Will do Em, go wash all that lesbian residue off, I can smell it from here," I said dramatically, waving my hand in front of my nose, Emily just rolled her eyes and laughed before running across the hall to the bathroom.

I smiled at her retreating back, before getting up and going down stairs, she could hear Brittany and Santana talking in the kitchen.

"So, if I asked you and Em out on a date, do you think she would say yes?" Santana asked, from her spot in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she would, but you would have to ask me real nice first," Brittany said with a laugh.

"Britt, I'm being serious, I just feel like, we kind of hung out as friends who flirted, then all of a sudden we have sex with her. I just don't want her to think we're just using her like that, I want her to know we really like her and want her to, you know, feel special. The same way we make each other feel special Britt," she could hear the smile in Santana's voice, before she heard the sound of lips pressing together.

"Aw, Sanny, I think that's a great idea. But does that mean we can't have really amazing day sex today, that we have to wait until our date, cause I really, really, really want to," she heard Britt respond, she blushed at listening into this private conversation, but what could she say, she was nosy, plus it was for Em's well being.

"Well, I really want to as well, but maybe we could go to the park for a picnic, you know, just wait a bit, take her out, wouldn't that make it more special? Plus you know how hard you come when you have to wait," Santana whispered, before she heard lips smacking together again, ok now was the time to interrupt, definitely enough info.

I made a show of pounding down the stairs again, after tip toeing back up them and coughing as I came into the room, smiling at the girls standing at the stove in front of me.

I sat down at the kitchen table as Santana pulled the bacon off the stove and started grabbing their breakfast food.

"Everything ok Han?" Santana asked me as she finished getting everything for their breakfast, including juice and sat down opposite me next to Britt.

"Yeah, it's fine San and I'm sorry about before, it really is none of my business, I just get worried about Em, she's my best friend," I said, looking down at my hands around my juice from earlier.

Mostly looking down to hide the blush that was adorning my cheeks from hearing them moments before.

"Don't be sorry Han, we get it, this is all so quick and different, we get that you're looking out for her and we're glad you are, we only want what's best for Em, we really like her and honestly, have no intention of hurting her, above everything, she is our friend," Santana stated as she sat down at the table in front of me. I looked up at her eyes to judge her sincerity and only saw truth there.

I smiled back at the two girls across from me, Britt was nodding and smiling, agreeing with Santana.

"Speaking of, where is Emmy?" Britt asked, looking at the stairs, seemingly hoping she would appear.

"Oh, yeah sorry. She completely forgot, she has a team bonding afternoon with her swim team, she's really pissed, trust me. She's having a quick shower and expects breakfast. Her exact words," I finished.

They both looked decisively crestfallen, I smiled, that's the kind of thing I wanted to see as her best friend. Then I felt bad for being happy about their unhappiness. Whatever. I rolled my eyes at my internal musings.

San and Britt ate in relative silence for a moment, until Emily emerged freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a tank. The couple smiled at her happily as she entered.

They were too cute. Vomit.

"Thanks for making Brekky girls," Emily said as she walked to them both and kissed them softly on the lips. Ok. That was something I would have to get used to.

"It's ok Em, we're sad you have to go today," Brittany said with a pout at Emily.

"Believe me, I am too and these stupid catch me as I fall, teams are the best days don't usually end til late, making us eat dinner together. AND, to make it more fun, Paige is going to be there with her scum of a cheating girlfriend, I've been able to avoid them at swimming training, doing my thing and leaving, but there's no way I'm going to be able to do that today," Emily said with an eye roll as she loaded her plate up, someone was hungry, must have been a good night.

"Aw I'm sorry Em, that make me more sad, I wish we could come," Brittany said, as she reached across the table to take Emily's hand that she wasn't using to eat with.

Emily gave her a small smile of thanks back.

"Oh, I have an idea that will help you get through today," Brittany said, as she got up and walked around the table to Em, uh oh! I didn't like where this was going, should I just get up and leave.

Britt sat backwards on the bench, next to Emily and pulled Emily's neck to her, putting her mouth over her pulse point and starting to suck. What the hell! She was giving Em a hickey at the breakfast table, this girl was seriously quirky.

Em's hand went up behind her head as Santana watched, her eyes slightly darker then before, oh god, I should have left, but now I couldn't 'cause that would be weirder.

Emily moaned softly, really should have left, that was not a sound I ever wanted to hear my best friend make.

Brittany finally pulled away with a small pop. Hearing Santana mouth, "hot," across the table from me, I just rolled my eyes, ew.

"There. Now she will know you're getting you're sweet lady kisses on with someone else and are completely over her and she'll be jealous and leave you alone," Britt said with a nod, like this was fact.

All Emily did next to her was nod, let out a small squeak and sip on her orange juice.

I laughed, seemed like Britt always wore the pants, even in a three way relationship.

"Britt, you're a genius!" I commented with a laugh.

Emily and Santana for their parts just nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Whipped. Soo whipped.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Trying to get these out as quickly as possible, hope you're still with me :)**

**Don't worry, way more Brittanily lovin' to come! **

**As always reviews = Love**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

_Paige _

Where the hell was Emily?! She was going to get herself into trouble, being the vice captain and not turning up to our team bonding day, would definitely cause a stir and probably make her lose her position as vice captain.

She was really being irresponsible, we had a history, I got why Emily didn't speak to me at training, I deserved that, it was fine, it was actually better even.

But not even bothering to come to the bonding day, that was different, that wasn't related to them, that was Emily's career, her scholarship was in jeopardy if she didn't turn up and that did concern me.

I may have done something super shit to her, but I still cared that she got what she deserved and Emily definitely deserved her scholarship, she had worked so hard for it.

Looking across the room full of laughing girls, I spotted Tanya, Emily's best friend on the team, she was crazily messaging on her phone. Hopefully she was messaging Emily, I thought about doing the same, maybe she had forgotten about today, as unlikely as that was, but I was pretty sure she had blocked my number, not that I had ever checked, but it was just a feeling. Not that I didn't deserve it.

I loved Emily, I have always loved Emily, she was my first love, I had a crush on her since before I even realized I was gay. She is the most amazing women, but somewhere along the way we kind of fell into friendville and because I'm useless, I didn't have the balls to break up with her, to tell her we would be better as friends.

I think we both knew it somewhere near the end there, we stopped having sex, we started just hanging out, but neither of us wanted to admit it, we were each other's safety blankets, connections to our youth. To security.

I would always love her, not that I deserved to be loved back, but I would. There wasn't anything not to love about Em.

I just fell into lust with someone else, there was no other way to describe it.

I had this ridiculous crush on someone else, who admittedly treated me like shit for a long while, playground mentality I always thought and instead of ending our relationship, like a normal, proper human being, I was an arsehole, I took the lowest way out, I cheated.

I still couldn't believe I was that guy, a cheater. I guess you never truly know what you're capable of until your tempted and I was definitely tempted.

Although things didn't start out that way, Haley spent pretty much all her time torturing me, teasing me, pulling pranks, making my life difficult.

Until one day, things flipped, she started tempting me at every chance she got. Really long showers, walking around the locker room naked, touching me not so subtly whenever we were alone together, I'm only human, what could I do?

That was a cop out. I didn't have the balls to end our relationship properly, so I cheated. Now I had to live with that fact, the fact that I was a cheater, I was capable of cheating. That was stuck on my relationship resume for life.

I deserved it, I deserved worse.

But I had done it and I had to live with the consequences of never getting to talk to Emily again, someone who had been my best friend for years, completely thrown out of my life. And I did it to myself. Idiot.

Frowning in thought I felt a hand run down my back and someone come and sit next to me. Looking at the figure who sat down next to me, Haley pecked me on my lips softly.

I sighed. What was worse, we kind of rubbed it in Emily's face every day, but what could I do, I really liked Haley and I couldn't stop my pda's for my ex, even if I saw how much I hurt her every time we did it. What could I say. Maybe I really am a bitch and saying I didn't have the balls to do something was just a weak excuse. Yeah it probably was. I'm a bitch.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, P?" Haley asked me as she smoothed the frown lines on my forehead.

"Nothing babe, just wondering when we're gonna start, so this can end, I'm over it already and it hasn't even started yet," I said, smiling at her and rolling my eyes.

"No your not, you're wondering where Emily is. She was your girlfriend and best friend for years, it's ok to be worried about her," She said to me honestly. That's the thing with Haley, she had always been able to read me and always encouraged me to be honest, even when I really didn't want to be or tried to protect her feelings.

I sighed and looked down at our hands intertwined, when did she do that? It had become so natural, we just gravitated together unconsciously.

I smiled at her and nodded.

The coach then clapped her hands, gathering everyone together, great, here we go, I thought, rolling my eyes again.

I heard running footsteps and Emily come into the room, slowing her run to a walk she walked up to Tanya and mouthed a 'thankyou,' to her. I let out the breath I was holding at the sight of her.

For the first time since we broke up, she looked happy, whenever she had come to training she used to have this dour look on her face, it was all in her eyes, a sadness. I would always feel her eyes on me, on me and Haley and whenever I knew she wasn't looking at me I would look at her and the sight every time, made me feel horrible. She looked like a kicked puppy. Her heart was broken.

But now looking at her, granted her cheeks were a bit flushed from running, but she looked happy. Really happy. Her eyes had the sparkle that it used to have when we were together.

A small rumble of jealousy went through my body.

Then anger at her for moving on. Which made no sense, since I obviously fucked it all up, but it came unbidden.

I cut out whatever the coach was saying as my body went through the gamut of emotions.

Maybe she hadn't moved on, maybe she was just finally getting over us.

Sadness filled me at that, again unbidden.

But it made me feel better, less jealous.

Maybe she hadn't moved onto someone else, maybe she was just less sad. That's what I wanted to happen, the thought of Emily being with someone else made me sick. Which was horrendous of me to think, but it was true.

I may have not been with Emily and have cheated on her, but selfishly, I kind of wanted her to pine after me a bit longer, even though I hadn't done the same over her.

Or maybe this was me pining and it was just a different kind of pining.

I wanted Emily to be happy, I really did, but not yet and not with someone else, I just wanted her to be happy in general. I wasn't ready for her to move on.

Still watching Emily softly chatting to Tanya under her breath as the coach gave her team bonding speech, for the millionth time, I could see it. Emily was happy.

I swallowed, she was happy. That was ok. It was good even.

But she hadn't glanced at me once, hadn't even thought about it, usually Emily would catch my eye sometimes, like a relfex, when someone said something we had shared or predicted and then she would look away sadly.

She used to always do that whenever coach gave this speech, but not a single glance. It was like I didn't exist to Emily. Not anymore, not in the important way I always had.

I felt the back of my throat start to hurt. I breathed a few times softly through my nose to stop tears forming. Tears I didn't deserve and really couldn't totally explain. This didn't mean she had moved onto someone else, I really had no proof of that.

But it felt like she had moved on from me and it seemed like she was happy.

I felt Haley's grip on my arm tighten and I allowed the feeling of my girlfriend to envelop me, briefly stemming the feeling of tears I could feel starting behind my eyes.

Everyone started to move into groups, obviously pre organized by the coach judging by the somewhat grumpy looks on some of the girls faces as they moved away from their friends.

"P, where were you?" Haley asked me as she turned me to look at her.

"Nothing, just feeling a little sleepy," I responded lamely, she just gave me the look to tell me she knew I was lying, I just shrugged at her.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked her confusedly.

"We're dividing into groups to discuss the importance of team building and ways to create a better team environment in a competitive sport," Haley said with an eye roll.

I smiled at her.

"And your with Tanya and Emily," Haley stated with a frown and a head nod at the two girls, who were sitting talking on the other side of the room.

My smile immediately fell, I hadn't said anything to Emily in weeks, not since she found out about me and Haley and I had asked her when she wouldn't be home so I could clear our room out of my stuff, well this should be weird. Especially the way my train of thought had been running.

I nodded deftly to Haley, who pecked me nervously on the lips, she could easily read my trepidation, I just gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her it would be ok, but more for myself than for her.

She smiled a small smile back and went over to the girls she was obviously put with.

Frowning, I took in a breath and approached my ex and her best friend, well this wouldn't be weird. Thanks coach.

Pulling out a seat at the little table the girls had sat at, I finally glances up at them, expecting seething hatred and to be ignored, but was instead met with Emily smiling at me, even her eyes were smiling, which was weird.

"Hey Paige, ready for this BS," Tanya said with an eye roll.

"What did we put last year? Maybe we can just copy and paste it, coach really liked it, do you think she would remember if we re-used it?" Emily asked, looking at me questioningly.

So, the first few words we have spoken in weeks made it sound like we never stopped speaking, like nothing happened, like it meant nothing.

Well, this was probably worse.

I finally managed to close my mouth at Emily's normalcy, "Ah yeah, she, ah, she won't remember," I said, a little flummoxed.

"Cool, I'll get us some pens and paper," Emily stated as she stood and walked away.

"So, how's things Paige? Things with you and Haley seem to be going ok?" Tanya asked me, no animosity in her voice, which threw me even more, Tanya had gone through the whole break up with Emily and had given her a colder shoulder than even Emily, now she was asking about her and Haley's relationship.

Was this the twilight zone?

"Ah, yeah we are fine, thanks," I said lamely, seriously, WTF!

Emily came back over and sat down next to me, pulling her hair back into a pony tail, I glanced at Emily, she was still incredibly beautiful, she would always be one of the most beautiful women in the world.

It was then I saw it, a hickey the size of Alabama plastered on her neck, right on her pulse point where I knew Emily loved getting them the most.

My jaw dropped and I had trouble trying to pull my eyes away from it.

She had moved on. She had moved on and gotten over me and was apparently close enough to someone to allow them to give her a hickey, it had taken me a long while to get Emily to let me to do that to her and here she was, weeks after their break up, ok months, with a hickey.

I felt my jaw start gaping like a fish and the familiar soreness in the back of my throat resurfaced, as I felt my eyes start to sting.

I had to get out of there. Now.

I stood blindly and made my way out of the room and across the hall, into the locker rooms, walking to the other end I plopped myself down on the bench and pulled my knees up to my chest.

Seconds later I heard the door to the locker rooms open and tentative footsteps tapping around the locker.

I sighed, please don't let it be who I think it is. Please. I can't see her. I don't want her to see me cry.

Emily turned the last row of lockers and our eyes locked. I swallowed deftly, trying to remove the temptation to cry, which didn't work at all.

One small tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away angrily. Why was I crying? It really made no sense to me. Emily had moved on and seemed happy, I had moved on and was far beyond happy, Haley was perfect for me, the L word had been on the tip of my tongue a lot lately I just needed to work up the courage to say it.

Emily moved across the room and sat down next to me.

I wiped my eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," I said wiping at my tears angrily.

"It's ok Paige, ok, we used to be best friends, you know I know why you're crying, you have always been easy to read," Emily said with a soft chuckle.

The sound of Emily's chuckle always used to make my heart burst with happiness, now it just kind of made me sad, maybe not sad, but definitely not happy.

"You're upset, cause you feel bad for what you did, but at the same time you can tell I'm happy and you want that, but don't want that for me, because that was always your job...am I kind of close?" Emily asked softly.

I looked at her with my eyes bugged out, ofcourse she knew what I was thinking, she pretty much always had.

"I'm moving on Paige, you kind of made me after what you did. But you know what, I forgive you, we were both kind of stuck in a best friend rut. We weren't meant to be together, but neither of us wanted to hurt the other, so neither of us did what needed to be done. The way you did it may have sucked arse, big time. But atleast you did it. Because I think it was the right move," Emily said confidently.

I looked at Emily, someone I had known for years and never thought could surprise me, completely flawed me.

"Umm... ok, thanks," I managed to choke out, my tears slowing.

It was what I had wanted to hear for so long, that she forgave me, but it still left a hole in my heart. I may not have wanted Emily as more than a friend, but I didn't want her to move on, as selfish as that was.

Maybe that was just a post big break up thing, maybe that would just take more time. After all, Emily had been my first real relationship, so I had never really had to deal with something this intense.

"I don't want it to be weird between us anymore, can we just be severely complicated friends, atleast for the sake of a peacefull swim squad experience, I don't mean hanging out, I just don't want this weirdness between us anymore, it makes me tired and upset," Emily said, her hands fidgeting in her lap. A nervous habit she had always had.

"Yeah, I would like that," I said with a small smile, I had to get over it, I had done the wrong thing and being forgiven was a huge thing, so I owed it to Emily to get over my shit and give her what she wanted. But I had to ask.

"So...the hickey on your neck, have you met someone?" I asked tentatively.

"You could say that Paige," she answered cryptically, a huge smile forming on her lips.

My stomach fell sadly, but I took a deep breath and responded.

"I'm happy for you Emily."

"No your not, but that's ok, we will get there," she responded, standing up and walking out of the locker room.

Again I was flummoxed, maybe I never really knew Emily at all.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**Soo, sorry for the little interlude a few people have asked me to do something with Emily and Paige and I thought a little closure might be a good thing.**

**What did everyone think?**

**As always I love reviews and love to hear your ideas! :)**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Emily

I dropped my bag heavily on the floor at the front door, well that had been a boring and uneventful night, except for getting to talk to Paige, that was kind of nice, in a weird way.

I just couldn't believe that for the first time since the break up, seeing her, really meant nothing to me. No, it meant something, she would always be my first love, but I didn't feel any pain or like bursting into tears. I was finally getting over Paige, for real.

And shit it felt great!

I had also received a text about half an hour before the end of our team bonding event from Santana saying, 'come straight up to our room when you get home,' which really helped me get through the rest of the incredibly boring work shop.

I smiled happily as I made my way to the stairs, running my hands through my hair and smoothing down my jeans.

I was excited and nervous, butterflies flew around my stomach, I really had missed these girls all day. Ok so it was like five hours, but it may as well have been all day, for how much I wanted to get home and see them.

Tanya spent the whole day quizzing me about my new girl and honestly I just wanted to smile and tell her all about them, but for now, this was my secret. Well. And Hanna's, but I really liked it that way.

Finally making my way up the stairs to the girls room, I went to knock, but thought against it, they were expecting me, after all.

I pushed the door open and gasped at the sight in front of me.

Candles glowed from several surfaces, giving the place a soft comfortable feel, warm music was playing from their ipod doc and the girls were on their bed in the middle of the room.

Santana was laying on top of Brittany kissing her softly, they were still clothed, much to my disappointment.

I smiled at them for setting the room up so pretty as I watched Santana's hands running up and down Brittany's sides and Brittany hands were pulling Santana's top up all the way at the back, showing a good amount of caramel skin. Santana's leg was moving up and down Brittany's denim clad core, softly rocking into the girl below her, causing small mewls to come from the blonde.

I leant back against the closed door and watched as they continued to manhandle each other, so hot!

After a couple more minutes, Santana pulled away from Brittany, causing Brittany to moan in disappointment.

"Baby, if we don't stop now, I'm not sure I will be able to wait for Em any longer," Santana said honestly to her girlfriend below her.

"I...ah yeah... We better stop before I rip your clothes off and make you sit on my face, that's all I think of whenever there's romance in the air," Brittany stated with a mischievous grin.

Santana smiled at her before giving her a light kiss, "I love that romantic things have that effect on you, you're so cute baby," Santana said with a huge grin, as she sat up and straddled the blonde.

"I hope she likes it Britt," Santana questioned aloud.

"I love it, the only problem is that you two keep stopping. And I really don't want you to," I stated honestly, because what I wouldn't give to see Santana straddle Brittany's face, woah, the imagery alone was making me ridiculously hot.

The two girls turned and the smiles on their faces were huge, making my heart do a little flutter.

"You know, you two didn't have to wait for me, you are a couple," I said a little nervously.

"Yeah, we know, but we really like having you as part of our couple, so get used to it. Plus it's way hotter waiting and you are definitely worth it," Brittany said with a smile, still underneath Santana, running her hands up and down her girlfriends thighs.

My heart jumped into my throat at how happy that made me feel.

The girls made to move off the bed but I put my hand up to stop them.

"Keep going, I am dying to see how hot you look sitting on Britt's face, San," I commanded softly, my voice hitching through the entire sentence as I managed to croak it out.

They both looked at me, before standing up off the bed and making their way towards me.

Santana pulled Brittany to her and kissed her passionatly in front of me, causing my heart to jump in my throat and my centre to throb, they were just so damn hot together!

Brittany turned to me and whispered in my ear, "We have missed you all day Em," before walking behind me, pulling my head to the side and tugging with her teeth at the very evident hickey she had made earlier on my neck, causing me to hiss. How did she know already that, that was one of my most sensitive spots! Santana stepped in front of me, I opened my eyes as she cupped my face gently, before leaning forward to kiss me deeply.

This was the best thing in the world to come home to. Ever!

I'm going out more often!

My whole body started to feel light and my head swum, I was so turned on by all the distractions of both their hands touching every part of my body, that my command from earlier was nearly forgotten. When Santana finally let my lips go for some much needed air I took a step sideways to get away from their touches, they were too distracting.

Taking in a deep breath and putting my hands behind my back so I couldn't grab the two girls in front of me, who were breathing deeply and looked torturously attractive and turned on, I took another deep breath before finally managing to get a hold of my voice.

"Strip. Both of you. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see that," I said, with a twinkle in my eye, letting them know they could easily say no if they didn't feel comfortable.

"Ok...but you have to help me get out of my clothes, I'm way too turned on from making out with Britt all day to try and get out of these jeans," Santana said huskily to me, Brittany nodded in agreement. Oh God.

Santana stepped in front of me, Brittany moving behind Santana, the blondes hands immediately going under Santana's shirt at the front and running up her stomach to cup Santana's breasts, causing Santana to moan, the backs of Brittany's hands coming into contact with my chest.

I moaned at the sight, Brittany biting Santana's neck, something I noticed she really liked doing, no wonder San always had hickey's, you really couldn't say no to the blonde, as Santana moaned into Brittany's touch. My hands involuntarily reached forward and latched onto Santana's hips, before easing around her back to squeeze her arse, it really was the best arse around. My chest bumping the back of Brittany's hands which were still pinching Santana's nipples.

I kissed Santana as my hands went around the front of her and started to undo her jeans, painfully slowly, if the moans coming from Santana's mouth were any indication of how much she wanted this to speed up.

I smiled into the kiss as I further tortured her, pushing her jeans over her hips and moving my hands around her front, running them slowly up the front of her panties, I could feel the wet heat through them, I bumped her clit with my thumb, she gasped and hissed, pulling away from me.

Her eyes fully blown with lust she gave me a turned on smile before turning to Britt, the both of them throwing their clothes everywhere. I watched in fascination as all of a sudden, both girls were completely naked and Santana had thrown Brittany down on the bed.

Holy shit! I was a mess, I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I watched Santana smile at me and Brittany groan as Santana crawled slowly up her body and planted her centre directly over Brittany's face.

I leant heavily against the bedroom door, unable to move or tear my eyes away from the sight, they were incredibly beautiful, the both of them, pure sculptured abs, amazing legs, they were goddesses.

My legs felt shaky, I was soo turned on I could feel the throb between my legs as I gaped at them like a fish out of water.

As soon as Brittany started licking Santana, I saw one of Brittany's hands come down to touch between her legs. This was obviously a massive turn on for Brittany and something she loved, judging by how wet she was, having Santana straddle her face.

To be honest, I knew exactly why. I could feel my own wetness pooling in my underwear and I was so hot I thought I was going to explode.

Santana twisted to look at me.

"Clothes off Em...here," she managed to whimper out as she pointed to the spot in front of her.

I swallowed thickly and slowly started taking my clothes off, my eyes never leaving the sight in front of me.

Santana continued to moan loudly, occasionally I could hear Brittany moan as Santana began to rock her hips against Brittany's face and Brittany's hand started to speed up between her legs.

I finally managed to get the last of my clothes off and walked around the other side of the bed, Santana's mouth was open and she was tweaking her nipples as her breasts bounced up and down with her rocking motion. I moaned at the sight and Santana opened her eyes and smiled at me, her eyes running up and down my body as she licked her lips.

Jesus! Was it possible to come just from a look!?

Getting slowly on the bed I crawled forward until I was facing Santana, she grabbed my hips and pulled me forward until I was pressed up against her, my hands going to her hips, I moaned as Santana kept rocking clumsily on top of Brit, my mouth falling to her tantalizing breasts. She let out a moan and a shudder, her hands weaving into my hair, locking me onto her chest, which I didn't mind. At all.

I could hear Brittany and Santana moaning as Santana's grip on my hair loosened slightly, I swapped breasts, before kissing up her chest and latching onto her pulse point. Her head fell back and she groaned loudly, before a deep breath left her and she briefly stilled, I could feel her pulse pounding ridiculously fast in her neck as her body started to shake, I could hear Brittany moan louder than before between Santana's legs as they both peaked together.

I pulled back from Santana as she swayed lightly in front of me, I grabbed her and pecked her panting lips before lowering her down on the bed next to me.

Brittany was breathing heavily, her eyes looking up at us were hooded and tired, her face covered in Santana. I licked my lips and moaned, trying to get my breathing under control, my ridiculously turned on buzz was ebbing, slowly, very slowly, as I watched the two beautiful girls in front of me try and recover.

Brittany eventually wiggled up to fit next to Santana on the bed as I laid on the brunettes other side.

The room was comfortably quiet, only our loud breathing filling the space. I closed my eyes to distract myself from the mild throbbing still emanating from between my legs, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen, groaning, I opened my eyes to see Santana and Brittany looking at me with small smiles on their faces.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. You two will be the death of me..." Emily stated, as she snuggled into Santana's side, not before pulling the sheets over the three of them. As much as she wanted to get rid of the ache between her thighs, she was enjoying the turned on hum that emanated from her body when she was close to the two girls.

"So, is this a good segue to ask you two out on a date?" Santana smirked down at me and Brittany, snuggled in her arms.

"Yep!" Brittany nodded eagerly, kissing Santana on the chin.

My heart skipped a beat, she was asking me out on a date, a date with both of them...Holy shit!

"Yep!" I grinned insanely, before copying Brittany's actions and kissing San on her chin, before reaching over and pecking Britt on her chin.

They both giggled at me cutely and I thought I was going to burst in this ridiculously cute bubble.

A date, with two amazingly attractive, funny, smart, talented, perfect women. Who were already in a long committed relationship

This should be interesting...but I honestly don't think I could ever say no...to either of them.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**I am so sorry for the delay, my external hard drive died, so everything I had saved around this story kind of died, which made me angry, which made me put off updating. But all your lovely comments and PM's helped me get my shit together and buy a new one, so hopefully updates will be more efficient now :)**

**So, I know the last chapter some people really liked and some people really didn't, sorry if you didn't. But to be honest, cheating is the worst. It's horrible for the cheated on, but I didn't want to trivialize what it's like for the cheater, because I honestly think it's worse (I know, very debatable, but I really wanted to flesh out Paige's emotions on the issue). Wanted to give Paige and Emily some sort of closure, so we could get past it, doesn't mean she won't be in the story in the future. Anyway, hopefully you have forgiven me for the last chapter after this one!**

**As always, comments loved and appreciated!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

_Quinn_

I ran my hands down the front of my dress again, smoothing invisible wrinkles and to try and stop my palms from sweating.

Why was I so nervous?

I really liked Spencer and we got along so well.

That was it, it was because we got along so well, I didn't want to mess this up so early.

No. That's not it.

I sighed as I looked again in the mirror, my dress, hair and make up were flawless.

The truth was, I was nervous, nervous because this was the first time Spencer had ever tried dating a girl, I had been bisexual for a few years and always knew, I had never been anyone's 'experiment,' or first time.

What happened if I really liked her and we were perfect, just for her to turn around and decide she was straight?

Well, I guess she didn't kiss like she was straight. I smiled from the memory, Spencer was a really good kisser and I could tell she wanted to go further, but she was nervous, so maybe she was truly bisexual.

God, I really hoped she wasn't just in an experimentation phase in her life.

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes and pulled myself together. We had just met, I needed to chill the fuck out.

Sighing again, I grabbed my keys, cardigan and purse and made my way for the door, locking my tiny, one bedroom apartment behind me, walked down the stairs and towards the subway.

I'd only gotten out of a pretty intense six month relationship with my professor, well forced out was probably the right word at the end of last semester, it wasn't like I was in a rush, but to be honest, I was a relationship person.

Sure, it had been fun going out and hooking up with Emily and this guy Tad, who delivered my pizzas, but it just wasn't fulfilling.

I really loved relationships, I was a relationships person, even though my professor was married, she made time for me, pretty much every night of the week. She was amazing, even though it was kind of messed up, we really had a connection and she wasn't that much older, like fifteen years, I really never saw what the big deal was. She was my professor and married, so what, shit like that happened all the time.

I sighed, whatever, the past was the past and I really had to get over it

Anyways, I was definitely a serial offender in the relationship department.

I had always fallen from one boyfriend to another in high school, then just before college I had realized I probably wasn't entirely straight and started to sleep with my room mate, we kind of fell into a quasi relationship for a while, before it just naturally ended and we became friends, as I started to see my professor and she found a boyfriend.

So, going out and sleeping with randoms, really wasn't my thing.

When I met Spencer at Santana and Brittany's I had just slept with Emily, but I kind of felt like I would like Spencer, I mean she's super hot, there's that. But the way she had her glasses perched on the end of her nose, made her look super cute and when we shook hands, well I definitely felt something, but it was kind of overridden by the whole night I had had and the weird way Brittany and Santana had reacted to seeing me coming from Emily's room. I was beyond glad that I had the chance to get to know Spencer, because in all honesty, the girl was awesome.

I smiled as I got off the subway and started the block walk to the coffee shop we had agreed to meet at. I wish I didn't have so much work, because I really wanted to spend the day with Spencer, but I guess I would just have to take what I could get of the girl.

Walking into the coffee shop I saw Spencer heave a bag full of books onto the ground next to a comfy arm chair she had picked in the corner, that was slightly away from everyone else, I smiled as she slipped her glasses up her nose with a wrinkle of her nose.

Then seeming to just realize she had them on, she pulled them off and put them in a glasses case in her handbag before running her fingers through her hair, then looking up at the door to catch me staring.

Well that's embarrassing. She was just so cute.

I smiled hugely at her and her answering smile made me smile even wider...the cutest.

I walked up to her and she stood, pulling me into a hug, her head going into my neck and inhaling, I pulled her closer, the feeling of her warm body against mine made me want to skip coffee all together. I was so glad this wasn't going to be awkward.

Pulling back Spencer gave me another smile before staring at my lips, I smiled at her and leant forward to give her a small hello kiss, I wanted to make it go further, but our location wasn't really suited for that, so I pulled back and sat down on the sofa, Spencer sitting next to me.

She took my hand and said the cutest, "Hi," I had ever heard.

I blushed and said "Hi," back, causing us both to giggle.

A man came up to us and took our coffee orders, but I barely saw him, all I saw was the happy smile all over Spencer's face at seeing me, which made butterflies appear in my stomach and float around.

Oh yeah, she had me.

"How's your weekend been Quinn?" Spencer asked me happily.

"Good Spence, tried to get everything done yesterday and this morning, so I could spend more time with you today, but I was pretty tired yesterday, someone kept me up all friday night," I said with a smirk as I thanked the waiter for our coffee's.

"Hmm... Lucky person," Spencer said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

We smiled into our coffee's as we each took a sip.

"Did you bring the whole library with you Spence?" I asked, as I eyed the gigantic pile of books situated next to her chair.

"Well, I definitely depleted most of the legal section at the library, that way I don't have to go back this weekend, I can take it all home and work on it. I have more time to spend with you today that way," Spencer said with a small shy smile, causing me to smile even bigger and the butterfly's to come back. Could she be any sweeter?

"You seem pretty dedicated, have you always wanted to be a lawyer?" I asked as I watched her think about the answer for a few seconds.

"Well, I guess. We kind of had a lot of shit happen to us as kids, up until we left high school actually. We were always on the defence, never knowing how to protect ourselves. So I guess, becoming a lawyer is kind of like a fuck you to my past, while also kind of finding an excuse to argue and get paid for it. Plus I'm a total book worm and most cases are pretty interesting, they make for some good reading at the end of the day," Spencer finished with a small shrug, as if she hadn't just revealed a lot more about herself then she had.

"Sorry, that probably wasn't the light hearted answer you were looking for," Spencer said with a shrug, noticing the shocked look on my face.

I took one of her hands in mine with a smile, causing her to look up into my eyes.

"Spence, you don't have to feel like you ever need to hide who you are with me, everyone has their skeletons, some bigger than others, but, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" I finished with a shy smile as I squeezed her hand tighter, hopefully trying my best to be reassuring.

"You're more than just an incredibly attractive blonde, aren't you Quinn?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed at her flattery and the sincerity in her eyes as she said those words to me.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said with a wink to the brunette, causing her to cough on the coffee she was sipping.

When she finally managed to get a hold of herself and stop her coughing, she pulled me in for a hug, whispering in my ear, "You can count on it, blondie."

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

We had been chatting flirtatiously for well over two hours, time seemed to not matter when I was with Spencer, she was easy to talk to, she was smart, funny and incredibly witty, I honestly didn't want to stop chatting with her, to stop holding her hand, she was kind of addictive.

As if reading my mind, Spencer interrupted my thoughts, "God, I wish I didn't have so much reading to do, I really don't want to leave you," she gave a sad smile, looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Well, you do have all your books here don't you? Why don't you come back to mine and we can do our readings and I will make us dinner, probably out of whatever random ingredients I have in my fridge," I said to Spencer with a small nervous shrug.

Spencer's answering smile told me everything I needed to know.

I quickly shot up and paid the bill before Spencer had time to stop me.

Grabbing her bag of books, which were as heavy as they looked I cast a huge smile at Spencer and we made our way out of the book shop, our free hands brushing next to each other on occasion.

I definitely wanted to hold her hand, but I wasn't really one hundred percent sure if Spencer wanted to. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt a ridiculous smile appear on my face when she took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

We made our way through the subway, taking the train to my stop, before ascending the stairs to my street, I barely noticed the trip or anyone else, Spencer's cute ramblings the entire trip kept me entranced.

Finally making it to the front door, I pushed it open and plopped all of Spencer's books down next to my couch, they really were heavy.

Looking back at Spencer I smiled as she made her way slowly into my very quaint apartment. It was really only a connected lounge and kitchen, with a closet, bathroom and very small bedroom of each side, but it was plenty big enough for me and the price was just barely do able.

I grabbed Spencer's hand and showed her a quick once over of my apartment, which took all of five seconds, she smiled at me when I showed her my bedroom last.

Surprising me, as I'm finding out she likes to do at every juncture, she pulled me into a kiss, her arms wrapping around my back as her tongue ran across my lips.

I whimpered, which gave her room to push her tongue into my mouth, we danced our tongues together as I started to make even more embarrassing noises, I just couldn't help it, she made me a whimpering mess.

She eventually pulled out of the kiss with a small, self-satisfied smile, leaning her forehead against mine.

"What are you so smug about Miss Spence?" I asked Spencer in a teasing tone, huge smile evident on my face as we both took in gulps of air.

"Nothing…. I just really like kissing you," Spencer said, her smile getting bigger as she blushed a light pink.

"You do, do you?" I half asked half stated as I leant back in to kiss her again.

She laughed into the kiss as I pushed her up against the wall in my room, hands coming down to her sides as her hands wove in my hair, pushing my mouth more firmly into hers. And here comes the embarrassing noises again. What does this girl do to me!

We eventually pulled apart again as our lack of oxygen became an issue.

Smiling at each other shyly, I grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her over to my dining room table, it was very small with only two seats and very little space for much more than a lap top and a book, but we would make it work, I really didn't mind if she wanted to occupy some of my personal space.

I plopped her down in one seat, clearing space I went and grabbed her bag and her bag of books from next to the front door and moved them next to her, I could feel her eyes on me the entire time, but I didn't look at her until I was in the kitchen, the kitchen counter and dining table between us. I honestly don't think I would have been able to control myself if she had looked at me the way she did in my bedroom and we had a lot of stuff to get done.

That. Plus she was in no way ready to go where I really wanted to go with her and I am not to be held responsible for my actions if she tries that again any time soon.

I looked up at her finally, giving her a smile.

She had a confused expression on her face, a little shy and kinda worried.

I took a breath and walked around the counter, sitting on the seat right next to her.

"Sorry Spence, you just kind of surprised me in my bedroom is all," I said with what I hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Sorry," Spencer said, sounding very sorry for her actions.

"No Spence, god, the last thing you have to be is sorry when you kiss me like that, I just," I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I just needed a bit of space, or I was definitely not going to stop and we aren't really ready for that yet so…. hence the space," I stated earnestly, even as I played with her fingers in mine.

Spencer smiled her huge smile at me and I'm pretty sure the one I'm returning is bigger.

"So," I said as I went to the cupboards and looked in the fridge.

"Pasta Alfredo for dinner?" I asked Spence, considering it was the only meal I had in the cupboards I hoped she was ok with that.

"Sounds perfect, but first I need you to come here for a second," Spencer asked me, I quirked an eye brow at her but came over to her as she pushed her chair out from the table.

Making a come hither movement with her finger I walked up to her, she grabbed my hips and pulled me until I complied, straddling her hips as I sat on her lap.

She pushed some hair behind my ear and I inhaled sharply at her simple touch.

"Dinner and study can wait, I just want to kiss you a bit longer, ok?" She asked me somewhat nervously.

I gave her a huge grin and a nod, before wrapping my arms around her neck and taking her lips in mine.

Uni work can wait until tomorrow.

**SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE-SBE**

**First of all I wanted to say RIP Cory Monteith, how incredibly tragic :( **

**Then I wanted to apologize for those who are still reading, Life is insane, travelling with work, so have very little down time. I'll try to get the next one up soon, but no promises, sorry peeps **

**Anyway, let me know if u love or hate it **

**Thanks y'all **

**xxx**


End file.
